


Mental Note

by Milliesarah16



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Baekchen are best friends, Baekhyun Is a Little Shit, Bare with me on this, Brief Baekchen, Fluff and Smut, Hybrids, Jongdae is too cute in this, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Kim Jongdae | Chen, Yixing should be punished for hurting my baby, author has no idea what they are doing, author has so many regrets, blink and you miss it - Freeform, lubaek are also best friends, luchen are best friends, one of my early stories, slight angst later in the story, some poor attempts at comedy, that's about it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 20:06:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 79,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14386164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milliesarah16/pseuds/Milliesarah16
Summary: Jongdae has never been lucky, if you could even put it down to luck.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> My first time posting on this website... Normally I publish on AFF so I'm not used to this format.  
> Mistakes are guaranteed in this story... I'm only human.
> 
>  
> 
> (Just... Bare with me on this.)

_ September _

   Jongdae has never been lucky, if you could even put it down to luck. Ever since he was birthed into the world, the Gods were looking down upon him, as if he were the Devil’s spawn. It’s not as if he could forget about his unfortunate existence, considering his parents had reminded him day-in-and-day-out that he was a disappointment to them; an irremovable object of which holds a curse that will spread throughout the entire family.

  
   Why? All because he was an Omega. Just to clarify, a rare snow leopard, Omega hybrid. Yet, his parents found no value in his rarity. Quite the opposite. They pitied it; directing their attention to Jongdae’s older brother, who is an Alpha, and their work. His Mum owns a chain of successful law firms, whilst his Dad owns a large collection of technology companies, to which Jongdae had paid no further attention to because, quite frankly, he didn’t care.

  
   Jongdae’s family are a Korean family. Born in Seoul, they decided to relocate and move to London. The reason as to why they moved always baffled Jongdae, but he refrained from asking, half expecting an answer along the lines of “We couldn’t let our friends and family see you, because you would have brought shame to the family”. Moving to London, when Jongdae was 4, hadn’t been so bad, considering he had no one to miss back in Korea. It was thought, by Jongdae himself, that learning English would be beneficial for the future, so something good came out of it.

  
   Due to certain stubborn parents, if you can really call them that, Jongdae was never allowed to any schools; home-schooling being the only, only, option available. So, after 19 years, he had managed to teach himself English, Chinese and Japanese. He debated on a couple of European languages but decided against it. During that time, boredom was inevitable, so an interest in Literature was developed. After a year, Jongdae had lost count of the number of books he had read. In the end, analysing the books served as another pass time; the context and analogy behind every phrase caused Jongdae to gain his own ideas for his own stories.  
Despite, to the wider audience, the lack of appeal in Jongdae’s ways to cure his dull existence, it was the only thing that served as entertainment, and meaning, in his life.  
Reaching the grand age of 18 was a turning page in Jongdae’s own book, when his first heat began. His family were disgusted in their findings for why Jongdae had suddenly become so feverish, so they left him to his own devices for a couple of weeks. Although the experience was dreadful, it meant his loathsome family were gone and out of his way; even if it wasn’t for the amount of time he had wanted.

  
   The same uneventful life continued, until Jongdae had reached 23.

   On his birthday, his parents decided that they were finally going to acknowledge that their youngest son had aged another year. All in all, it was frightening. At least to begin with, until they pulled out a large brown envelope containing a passport, flight tickets and an acceptance form for him to take an entrance exam to get into Seoul University. Clearly, his parents had finally had enough of his presence and concluded that the best way to be rid of him is to send him back to Korea. Rather than being angry or upset, Jongdae found himself truly smiling for the first time in his life.

  
   That was the first time something had gone his way.

 

****

 

   Reaching Seoul, Jongdae finds out that his parents bought a flat for him, directly opposite the university. Due to the money, they earn, no mortgage was left on the place. They told Jongdae, before he left London, that a monthly allowance would be placed into his account; so, there was no need to worry about a job, considering he had no definitive qualifications or experience, it would be hard for him to find one anyway.

  
   That flat wasn’t overly large, yet it wasn’t small either. The main room stepped down into an open sitting room, with the kitchen at the back, and a balcony. There were three doors leading out of the sitting room, one on the left as you walk in and two on right. The one on the left was the smaller of the two bedrooms, that occupied the place, and the door closest to the entrance was the main bathroom, and the door further on lead to the master bedroom; which had a convenient walk-in wardrobe and an en suite bathroom. The overall colour scheme, of the place, was cream and a nice warm brown colour. The kitchen was his favourite place because everything looked new and clean.

  
   Despite his lack of feelings towards his parents, he can’t help but feel thankful for them setting the place up. It ended up saving him a lot of home décor shopping.

  
   The day after Jongdae had arrived in Korea, he was scheduled to head to the University to sign in for the entrance exam. The whole campus was well kept and everything look scarily clean and there were two main buildings, the smaller being filled with multiple lecture halls and the larger being for the student’s dorms.

 

****

 

   A week after arriving, Jongdae had passed the entrance exam with “flying colours” which were the exact words used by the principal . This brought out the second genuine smile on his face. He managed to befriend the principle, which is a start, and he had managed to choose his chosen subjects, with little difficulty. Surprisingly; opting for a combination of Literature, Philosophy and Translation Studies. The University even recommended Literature to him.

  
   _I can see myself liking it here._

  
   It is the first day of lessons, for Jongdae, and he is nervous beyond belief. Questions burst through his mind, wondering whether he will fit in, or whether people will think he is strange, weak… Jongdae can’t help but worry; considering this is his first time being in a facility with this many people.

   So, maybe the correct word is terrified.

  _Mental note: Work on your emotions._

  
   The first impression of the lecture building is that is it just how Jongdae thought it would be. Students filing in and out of different classes, some poised in the hallway talking to their friends; some even sitting on the floor eating food or drinking coffee. To get over the fresher’s week hangover, Jongdae presumes. Despite being prepared for an onslaught of different scents, he wasn’t quite prepared for the intensity of it. The second he walks into the building it’s as if he stumbled into a brick wall; fighting the urge to block his nose.

  
   Powering through the smell, Jongdae glances down at the timetable placed in his left hand, and spies that his first lesson of the day is Literature, which brings a smile to his face. Checking the room number, he hastily makes his way towards the required lecture hall; using the occasional sign as a guide to said room.

  
   Upon entering the room, not too many students are seated but, glancing at the clock, he notices that there are 15 minutes before class starts; so of course, it won’t be too busy. Being picky, Jongdae opts for a seat at the very back of the room. Not wanting to be too directly involved with the clutter of students, who are, no doubt, going to be arriving soon.

 

****

 

   After about ten minutes, a rush of assorted hybrids start to file into the classroom. Jongdae spies cat, dog, wolf, hamster and rabbit hybrids, and suddenly he feels very out of place being a snow leopard hybrid.

   Before further observations can be made, a gentle tap can be felt on Jongdae’s right shoulder. Smelling the presence of a Beta, he internally calms down before turning towards the hybrid.

  
   “Sorry to intrude, but that’s m- “The cute puppy hybrid’s eyes widen, as Jongdae meets his gaze; preventing him from finishing his sentence.

  
   Blushing, he thinks he has something left over, on his face, from his bagels this morning. Going to wipe around his mouth, in a panic, he finds that his body is being dragged up until he is on his feet; meeting the stranger face-to-face, discovering the other is only slightly taller than he is. Jongdae begins to panic when the puppy hybrid starts poking at him, smelling him and eyeing him up like he is a new play toy.

  
   “I am really sorry. I can move if you like?” Jongdae asks, wanting this boy to stop his weird antics. However, as soon as the words leave his mouth, the other’s tail starts wagging in delight, and a tongue dangles out from the Beta's mouth. Before he knows it, he has been drawn into a tight hug by the other.

  
   “Oh, my goodness! You are too cute~ “The other coos. His strange ministrations don’t last long, however, because a shout can be heard from further down the hall.  
  

   “Byun Baekhyun! Stop harassing people! Now!” A new Ginger Cat hybrid, with cute, feminine features and chestnut hair, grabs the puppy, now known as Baekhyun, by the collar of his shirt and drags him off Jongdae; apologising profusely for his “friend’s” behaviour.

   “It’s okay. You just shocked me.” Jongdae confirms, not liking the sad pout placed on Baekhyun’s features. Reaching out to stroke the hybrid’s blonde hair, the smile is hastily brought back, and a caramel tail swishing happily behind his back.

   “Hi. I’m Luhan. This little ball of delight is Baekhyun.” The cat hybrid, Luhan, bows respectfully, prompting Jongdae to do the same.

   “Nice to meet you. I’m Jongdae.” He beams at the two, in front of him, and he sees Baekhyun’s smile widen even more at the notice of Jongdae's curved lips. If that could even be possible, now.

   “You are so cute! Can I pet him?” Baekhyun directs at a confused Jongdae before turning towards Luhan, whilst bouncing up and down excitedly on the spot and clapping his hands like a seal.

   “No.” Luhan’s tone is sharp and authoritative, bringing Baekhyun’s demeanour down again.

_Mental note: Baekhyun is extremely emotional._

   Smiling at Jongdae, Luhan ushers Baekhyun to sit in the seats next to where Jongdae has his stuff placed. Taking it as his cue to be seated once more.

   “So, Jongdae, where are you from? I notice you have a slight accent.” Luhan speaks up, after 30 minutes into the lecture, in a loud whisper.

   “I was born in Seoul but my parents decided on moving us to London when I was 4.” Jongdae replies, whilst quickly jotting down the notes placed on the board.

   “That’s so cool.” Baekhyun squeals; clearly having listened to the conversation.

   “Shh. Be quiet.” Luhan grumbles before turning back to Jongdae. The puppy hybrid flipping him off when he receives a full view of the back of Luhan’s head.

   “What other subjects are you taking?” The cat hybrid continues; ignoring the jabs he acquires from the puppy behind him.

   “I am taking Philosophy, European and Middle Eastern Languages. They thought the latter would be a good option since I liked studying languages so much.”

   “Jeez. That’s a lot.” Luhan winces when the Omega speaks out his chosen courses.

   “I am doing Theatre Studies, Literature and Language. Baekhyun, here is doing Music, Literature and Philosophy.” The latter squeals, again, when Jongdae directs his focus towards the hyper puppy hybrid. Jongdae can't decide if the other is happy because they have two lessons together or because Jongdae looked at him.

   “So, me and Dae have two lessons together?”

   Luhan doesn’t answer the delusional boy, sending an apologetic glance towards Jongdae; who can’t help but laugh at the odd pair next to him. However, instantly regretting it when Baekhyun screams before shaking his balled-up fists in front of his face in an excited fashion and nuzzling into them.

   “Mr. Byun, would you mind being quiet so the rest of us can continue the lesson?” The teacher asks. Only then, Jongdae realises everyone is glancing their way, causing the latter to lower his gaze to the table; finding a very appealing spot in the centre of the desk.

   “Sorry Sir.”

   “As I was saying…” The teacher rolls his eyes, turning back to the board to continue writing.

   “You should hang out with us. Do you have anything after this?” Luhan leans in to whisper; pausing his own note taking in favour for talking to Jongdae.

   “No. I have a two-hour break before Philosophy.”

   “Great. You can hang with us then.” The other smiles before getting back to work.

   Jongdae suddenly feels a burst of happiness at the realisation that he might be acquiring some friends… And on his first day! Despite the odd meeting of the pair next to him, Jongdae finally begins to feels less alone in the world.

 

****

 

   After the one-and-a-half-hour Literacy lesson, the three situate themselves at a back table in the cafeteria; Baekhyun with a Cappuccino, Luhan with and Iced Americano and Jongdae with a Mocha. Jongdae didn’t tend to have coffee past 11 o’clock, but how could he refuse Luhan’s kindness?

   The trio fell into heavy conversation, easily. Topics about themselves, family, hobbies, favourite pastimes, pet peeves… All the usual conversation starters, really. Jongdae discovered that Luhan and Baekhyun have been friends since middle school, and that the two share a dorm together at the University. Baekhyun enjoys reading and watching Romance dramas on television. However, the puppy hybrid has a thing for games. Luhan, on the other hand, enjoys playing sports and acting. Jongdae thought it was a bit odd that the cat hybrid enjoyed acting out scenes, with Baekhyun, after watching a drama, but Jongdae wasn’t quick to judge.

   “So, let me get this straight.” Luhan took a sip of his Iced drink before continuing. “Your parents are ashamed of you because you are an Omega and because you are a genetically rare species of hybrid?”

   “When you put it like that, it sounds stupid.” Jongdae can’t help but play with the rim of his take-away cup; not wanting the others to see his embarrassed face.

   “Well, yeah! It is stupid! How on earth does you being a rare Omega hybrid make you weak? What planet are they from?” Luhan practically screams, causing multiple heads to turn towards us, in displeasure.

_Mental note: Luhan thinks my parents are aliens._

   “No one hurts my baby. No one.” Baekhyun jumps up to grab Jongdae; crushing the poor boy into his chest whilst the slightly older hybrid pouts above him.

   “I’m okay, really. Thank you for caring so much, Baekhyun.” Jongdae giggles, finally managing to make Baekhyun smile, before he settles down, again.

   “I’m sorry you had such a sheltered life, Jongdae. I can’t imagine how lonely you must have been.” Luhan sighs, taking another long sip of his drink.

   “Honestly, I’m fine. Just think of it as a blessing that they sent me here.” Jongdae shows them his biggest smile; trying to convey how okay he really is.

   “Well, now you don’t have to be alone.”

 

   “Yeah! You have us now, Dae!” Baekhyun comforts, the duo’s efforts not going unnoticed. The thought of finally having people, in his life, who care for him makes him all tingly on the inside.

   “Thank you so much.” A blush crept onto Jongdae’s face, and the others smile at him.

   Never in his life, has he felt so much at home.

   “What are you doing later?” Baekhyun asks. The latter smiling in triumph at Jongdae’s adorable demeanour.

   “I was going to go back to my apartment and sleep. Not much else I can do, considering we haven’t been given any homework, yet.”

   “You are so boring. And, of course, we won’t have homework, it’s only our first day here.” Luhan complains, waving his drink around in a theatrical manner.

   “Well, what do you recommend? I’m new to this whole ‘friendship’ thing so I have no idea what friends do for fun.” Jongdae tries to mimic Luhan’s performance; yet, figures that his own isn’t quite as grand as the “Drama King’s”, as said man liked to call himself.

   Baekhyun’s eyes brighten up at the word “friend”, before speaking up to offer the poor Snow Leopard hybrid some suggestions.

   “Maybe we can go to yours for a movie night. I have been wanting to see ‘Bridget Jones’ Baby’ for a while now.”

   “Sounds like a good idea.” Agrees the cat hybrid. “Any other suggestions?”

   “Oh! What about ‘The Holiday’? Or an ‘Avengers’ marathon?” Baekhyun’s ideas are strewn out for the other two to hear, and, as the puppy keeps listing, Luhan and Jongdae can’t help but enjoy, and relax, into the boy’s enthusiasm.

   “Movie night it is then. We can order pizza. Oh! And we can have some Soju, as well.” Luhan offers; backing up the enjoyment of the evening with the idea of fast food. Which never fails to please anybody.

   “Shall we exchange numbers so that I can send you my address?” Jongdae recommends. Hoping it isn’t too soon to throw in the idea of having each other’s contact details.

   “Of course!” Luhan grins, taking out his phone to hand it to me. Baekhyun doing the same.

   “This is going to be amazing!” The puppy squeals, in delight.

 

****

 

   “I’m so happy we have Philosophy together.” Baekhyun states on the way to our next lesson; Luhan having gone his separate way for his Theatre class.

   “So am I. At least I won’t have to deal with being alone, as much.” Jongdae smiles, again, when Baekhyun hugs onto his arm; rubbing his face along Jongdae’s arm in the most loving of fashions.

   “You will never be alone anymore, Dae. You have me and Lulu, now.” The cute boy clarifies.

   “I know I do.” Jongdae replies. Stroking the spot behind the other’s ear, knowing that most hybrids enjoy the contact in that area.

   Their moment is interrupted, however, when a deep voice yells from across the hall.

   “Hey, Baekhyun! Found another boy toy for the day?” The owner of the voice was very tall, towering over almost every other hybrid in the vicinity. Like most hybrids here, this boy is a wolf hybrid; the latter being the most common breed of hybrid. Laying bed to the chocolate wolf ears, is a mass of silver blue hair, which is currently sticking out in many directions.

   “Well, even if he was then he would be a darn sight better than what you have.” Baekhyun is quick to retort, which surprises Jongdae; considering the overly friendly atmosphere that the puppy hybrid gives off.

   “What do you mean ‘if he was’? Saying you couldn’t get any, this time?” The giant wolf continues to try and intimidate. Due to Baekhyun’s reaction, however, he isn’t doing a very good job of it.

   “Just because you get a hand and I get a dick doesn’t mean you have to take your self-pity out on others.” The snappy remark sends the taller into a frenzy; easily falling for Baekhyun’s riling act.

   “See you around, Yeolie!” The puppy hybrid chants, mockery overly evident, before dragging off a confused Jongdae too their next lesson.

   “Who was that?” Jongdae finally decides to ask, after the two are situated, again, at the back of their Philosophy class; people filing in as the time passes.

   “Oh. That odd, tall creature in the hallway?” Baekhyun tries to confirm, getting his equipment out whilst doing so.

   “Yes.”

   “That, my new friend, is the one and only Park – dick for brains – Chanyeol.”

   “Why was he speaking to you like that?” Jongdae frowns at the wolf hybrid’s words, as he recalls them over and over in his head.

   “Ever since we started middle school there has always been a rivalry between us. He doesn’t like homosexuals, and I’m a homosexual, so he always has to blurt out crude comments whenever I am around.”

   “I’m sorry, Baek.” Jongdae frowns, taking the other into his arms.

   “I wouldn’t worry about it. It is another source of entertainment. It allows me to work on my comeback skills.” Baekhyun laughs, trying to make light of the conversation. It works when Jongdae feels his own smile creeping up on him.

_Mental note: Dislike Park Chanyeol and anything to do with him._

   “However, there are something that I should warn you about.” The seriousness returns to the other’s face; pulling out of their hug to emphasise this.

   “What?” Jongdae begins to worried.

   “There are two main groups that you should look out for, in this University. The first being an Alpha group, consisting of 5 Alpha males, the second a Beta group, consisting of 4 Beta males. They have been the talk of the entire campus throughout Fresher's Week. So, if I were you, I would stick with me and Lulu. We’ll take care of you.”

   “How do you know all of this?” Jongdae can’t help but feel curious, as he pulls out his own lesson equipment.

   “Well, Lulu is the ‘Drama King’ and I am the ‘Gossip King’. Nothing escapes my attention, so if you do something, then I suggest you just tell me because I will find out one way or the other.” The puppy smirks, when Jongdae gives a bewildered look.

   “Did you tell me this just so that I will stick with you and Luhan?”

   “Hmm… Maybe.” Baekhyun throws a wink at Jongdae, just in time, before the teacher walks into the classroom.

_Mental note: Don’t always take Baekhyun seriously._

 

****

 

_**From Lulu <3:** _  
_Me and Baekhyun are about to head to yours. Bringing the Soju and movies._

**_To Lulu <3:_ **  
_Thanks, Luhan. See you in a bit._

 

****

 

_*Knock knock*_

   “Hey guys. Come on in and make yourself a home.” Jongdae ushers the hybrids into his apartment, after opening the door to his “friends”; Luhan holding a carrier bag and Baekhyun jumping around impatiently.

   “Thanks, Jongdae.” Luhan smiles; stepping into the living room, closely followed by the others.

   “Wow, Jongdae. Your place is amazing!” His friends stand, frozen, in the centre of the apartment. Their eyes wandering around the expanse of the place, taking in everything that they could see.

   “You weren’t lying when you said that your parents were loaded. I might move in with you.” Luhan smirks, returning his gaze to the owner of the place. Baekhyun, however, is at a loss for words; mouth opening and closing like a fish.

   “Why would you think I was lying?” Amusement painting the Snow Leopard hybrid’s features, unable to hide from the obvious hilarity of the situation.

   “No idea. Anyway, shall we get this thing started?” Luhan sets the plastic bag on the glass coffee table, before positioning himself to the left, on the large cream coloured sofa opposite the wall mounted television; Baekhyun to the right, leaving room for Jongdae in the centre.

   “Sure. I just ordered the pizza, pepperoni and bbq meat feast, like you asked. It should be here in about 10 minutes.”

   “Perfect. I’m starving, so I hope you got large.”

   “Of course.”

   After a couple of hours, the trio’s stomachs are filled with pizza and popcorn; Baekhyun and Luhan also full up on Soju, after Jongdae denied wanting any. They just watched ‘The Holiday’, requested and brought by Baekhyun, and to Jongdae it was strange. His whole life he had stuck to reading books and creating his own stories in his dreams, so seeing it played out on screen was, to say the least, interesting. However, he enjoyed it all the same, not having to used his brain to formulate the words written down, and to just sit back, relax and watch the film. For his first movie experience, he thoroughly enjoyed it.

_Mental note: Watch more films._

   After a marathon of ‘Avengers’ films and watching the first ‘Iron Man’ film, of which Baekyun developed a crush on Robert Downey Jr, the two guests were quite drunk. Baekhyun became a giggling mess for no apparent reason, Luhan became a massive diva, going on a full rant about how gorgeous he is and how his ex-boyfriend shouldn’t have left because he had a good thing going for him.

   By the end of their evening, roughly 11pm, Jongdae decided that it would be in the best interest of everyone for Luhan and Baekhyun to crash at his place. They tried to reject the offer, but when Baekhyun face-planted the floor whilst attempting to put on his shoes, Luhan had no option but to agree with Jongdae.  
Despite the highly enjoyable evening, all Jongdae wanted to do, at this moment in time, was to curl up in his bed and get a good night’s sleep. So, he did.

 

****

 

   The morning after consisted of a panicked awakening, by Jongdae. The hybrid was worried that he had overslept and that he had missed class, but was too relieved when he discovered that he only had one class in the afternoon.  
  

   Deciding to be nice, Jongdae compiled a mixture of ingredients to form a makeshift breakfast for the awakening duo; who stumbled out, 20 minutes later, groaning like zombies and looking like they have just been in a catfight.  
  

   _Mental note: Have camera ready for future hangover mornings._  
  

   Grabbing the two plates, holding something resembling and omelette, and then two cups of sugary coffee, for the hangover because you are meant to have sugar, they all sit at the average sized glass breakfast table, Luhan and Baekhyun exclaiming their gratefulness at him for nursing their hangovers.  
  

   Jongdae was sipping quietly at his own coffee, milk and sugar included, when Baekhyun blurted out a question that shocked the others; causing Jongdae to launch his mouthful of drink halfway across the table.

   “When is your next heat?” Baekhyun innocently inquires, cutting up a piece of omelette in the process, before shoving it in his mouth.

   “Baekhyun!” Luhan reprimands, patting Jongdae on the back. The latter coughing and spluttering everywhere.

   “What? I was just curious.” The puppy says around his mouthful of food.

   “Thanks, Lulu. I’m okay now.” Jongdae smiles up at the older; his voice slightly hoarse due to all the coughing.

   “So? When is it?” Baekhyun insists. Looking at him with pleading eyes.

   “Um. I think it is Monday next week.” Jongdae scratches the back of his head, in a cute manner, trying to remember the date he wrote on his calendar.

   “What!? That’s only 4 days away!” Luhan and Jongdae wince at the volume used in Baekhyun’s voice.

   “Yeah. So?”

   “Well, who’s going to help you? We need to find you a mate. You can’t deal with this on your own.”

   “Calm down, Baek.” Luhan motions with his hands for the excitable male to relax; the puppy hybrid taking his seat once again, only to pout at his breakfast before stabbing a piece and shoving it in his mouth.

   “I’ll be fine, Baek. How do you think I dealt with it before?” Jongdae pats the other’s head; Baekhyun’s tail wagging despite the pout on his face, making the other’s laugh.

   “Okay.”

   “Thank you for caring, Baek.” Jongdae grins widely; the corners of his mouth curling up and making Baekhyun pinch his cheeks at the cuteness, before him, that is Jongdae.

_Mental note: Give Luhan and Baekhyun a copy of my heat timetable._

 

****

 

   Somehow, the trio made it to the start of the next week without any problems; not that there would be but you should always be prepared for the worst, and with Baekhyun’s constant warning about the Alpha and Beta male groups Jongdae couldn’t help but worry. As soon as the scent of and Alpha or Beta would pass by him, he would cling onto Luhan’s arm. The latter gave the younger worried looks but didn’t push for the reason as to why Jongdae was acting like he was.

   What came as the most surprising, was that Jongdae didn’t start his heat Monday morning. The latter brushed it off, thinking that he got the day wrong. Not bothering to check his calendar, to make sure, he went straight to the University; meeting up with Baekhyun in the cafeteria 2 hours before their Philosophy lesson, planning on helping each other with the homework they got on Friday.

   “Holy shit.” Baekhyun whispered, halfway through, eyes trained on a group of 5 overly attractive males walking through the entrance doors to the cafeteria. Jongdae recognised Chanyeol, but had no clue who the other 4 were. One face, however, caught the attention of the young Omega. The man was a Panther hybrid, black ears and tail shining in the light. He had short black hair, to accompany the black ears, and he had clear porcelain skin. When the hybrid began to laugh, Jongdae noticed a dimple on his cheek, which only served to make him like the panther more. Although he wasn’t as tall as Chanyeol, he was certainly taller than Jongdae; which is always appreciated.

   Mental note: He is hot.

   “Earth to Kim Jongdae.” Baekhyun’s voice comes through from his right, unwinding him from the spell that was put on him.

   “Hmm.” Is all Jongdae can reply, still dazed from the visuals of the Panther hybrid.

   “He is gorgeous, isn’t he?” Baekhyun smirks; forcing the Snow Leopard to hide the blush developing on his cheeks.

   “However, that is the group that I was warning you about. So, I suggest, as the good friend that I am, that you avoid them at all costs.”  
Ignoring the seriousness behind the puppy hybrid’s words, Jongdae takes another glance at the man he was looking at before.

   “Who are they?” The words slip out before he can do anything. Baekhyun gives him a weird look before clearing his throat, as if preparing himself for the most important speech of his life.

   “Well, you already know Chanyeol.” The other shivers at the name, but continues regardless. “He does music, modern languages and management; 1st year, like me and you.

   The white-haired tiger hybrid to the right of him is Kim Jongin, referred to as Kai, who got a scholarship to this University and is doing Performing arts, specialising in dance. The blonde wolf next to him is Oh Sehun, who is the youngest of the group. Exactly the same situation as Jongin, plus they are best friends. The brunet wolf to the left of Chanyeol is Wu Yifan, or Kris as he likes to be called, who is a 3rd year studying the history of art, classics and oriental studies. Last, but not least, is the leader of the Alpha group, Zhang Yixing, also known as Lay, who is a 2nd year studying performing arts and dance.”

   “How do you know so much about them?” Jongdae looks at the other in amazement, at how much information he could obtain without ever getting close to any of them.

   “Have you already forgotten? I am the “Gossip King” therefore I know everything.” The boy holds his chin up, high, being very proud of the title he created for himself.

   “Why are Sehun and Jongin here on a scholarship?”

   “They are still fairly young, and the only way for them to enter the University, this early, was to obtain a scholarship. Which, clearly, they have done.”

   “What year is Luhan in, again?” Jongdae remembers asking, yet can’t grasp the answer; suddenly curious about how him and Baekhyun met.

   “Luhan is a 3rd year. Me, him and Chanyeol went to the same middle school. Luhan being a couple of years above me, Chanyeol being in the same year. Me and Lulu have been friends since the day we met, so, when he finished school, we agreed that we would both end up attending the same University. And here we are. Unfortunately, the retarded giraffe over there is in my music class.” Baekhyun points in Chanyeol’s direction, and Jongdae can’t help but snicker at the nickname given to the man.

   _Mental note: Ask Baekhyun for any University information._

   A few more moments of silence pass between the two, as their attention is drawn to the Alpha group a few tables in front of them; yet it’s interrupted when Baekhyun blurts out something else.

   “Hey. Weren’t you supposed to be in heat, today?”

   “Yeah, I thought so to, but I woke up and it hadn’t started. It normally begins first thing in the morning. I even have it timed down to the second, yet, when I woke up… Nothing.” Jongdae shrugs his shoulders, in response, before returning his attention back to the work set out in front of them.

   “Come on, Baek. Let’s get this done then we can go grab a coffee before lesson.”

   “Good idea.”

   After completing the homework due, although not for another couple of weeks, the two of them get up to grab their morning coffee; passing by the table full of Alphas. Despite not wanting to pass them, there was no other way to go, so they ended up being given no choice.

   However, when they do, Jongdae catches a scent. It is quite musky, yet sweet at the same time. Like the smell of cherry blossoms mixed with a hint of pepper; as ridiculous as it sounds, the overall smell is intoxicating.

   Jongdae is unaware that he has stopped his exit of the cafeteria, until Baekhyun pinches his cheek to draw his attention.

   “Ya! Jongdae. What are you stopping for?” The puppy hybrid frowns at the other’s strange behaviour.

   About to reply, the snow leopard hybrid’s vocals are cut short when a wave of heat washes over him; resulting in Jongdae hunching over and, suddenly, to moan out in a loud and obscene way.

   “Holy shit. Dae, what’s wrong?” Baekhyun rushes to hold Jongdae up, before the latter falls to the ground. He can’t find any words to say, and it’s made worse by the attention, of the entire cafeteria, on him. Baekhyun, however, no longer needs Jongdae’s reply, when he sniffs at the air; smelling the pheromones pulsing out of the Omega.

   “Shit, Dae. You’re in heat.” The puppy begins to panic, yet manages to stay calm enough to bring him back to their table.

   “Wait here, I’m going to call Luhan.”

   Jongdae’s breathing soon becomes heavy, and the intensity of the pheromones being let off has increased. When a particularly large wave goes through his body, the Omega shivers before moaning out, again, only to draw even more attention to himself from the prying eyes of the Alphas and Betas occupying the cafeteria. Groaning, Jongdae chances a glance away from the table, trying to look for Baekhyun; yet, he manages to catch sight of the Panther hybrid staring directly at him. The other’s eyes fully dilated and filled with lust towards the Omega in heat. Just from the stare alone, Jongdae can feel his vision failing him, as black dots turn into a full blanket of darkness.

 

****

 

   “Ah! Fuck!” Jongdae’s breathless moans resonate through the entire apartment, as another painful, burning wave spreads through his body. Luhan is seated next to him, rubbing soothing circles along his back; Baekhyun is rushing around like a headless chicken, panicking about Jongdae’s pained state.

   “Oh, my God! What are we going to do, Lulu?” Baekhyun paces back and forth in front of Jongdae’s bedroom door.

   “Calm down, Baek. You aren’t helping. We need to be calm, so that we can help Dae through this.” The eldest sighs at the puppy’s whining; thumbing Jongdae’s cheek when another wave hits the poor boy.

   “This is worse than my first one.” The Omega winces and leans into the other’s touch, trying to find comfort within it.

   “You said that you got the day wrong! Baekhyun moves to stand in front of the restless boy, in heat. Pointing an accusing finger at him.

   “Byun Baekhyun! Don’t yell at Dae. It’s not his fault, he didn’t want to be in heat.” Luhan uses that tone that immediately makes the puppy hybrid back away from the bed; face pulled into one of helplessness.

   “I thought I did. Something must have triggered it. Ah!” Jongdae tries to explain, before pain fills his abdomen and more lubricant flows from his body. The need for an Alpha to claim him, takes over his entire being, resulting in him becoming a whimpering mess, if he wasn’t already.

   “Shh, you’ll be okay.” Luhan continues to comfort, whereas the puppy becomes even more horrified.

   “We have to do something, Lulu. I can’t stand here and watch Dae be in pain.”

   “If you want to help, you could get my dildo and some lube. They are in the cupboard under the bathroom sink.” Jongdae breaths, lifting a shaky hand to point in the direction of the en suite bathroom.

   “Yes! Right!” The puppy hybrid rushes there and back in record time; hands containing a blue dildo, a golden vibrator, a butt plug and some lube.

   Luhan gives Baekhyun a weird look, and the other just shrugs his shoulders before placing them beside Jongdae.

   “We’ll leave you to it, Dae. Me and Baek will get some food for you, and maybe a coffee. We should be about 2 hours.” Luhan climbs down from the bed, dragging a, still, panicking Baekhyun with him.

   “Thank you.” Jongdae manages; eyes trained on the objects in front of him.

   “Don’t worry about it. I’ll take the spare key, you gave me.”

   The other hybrids leave, and as soon as Jongdae hears the front door close, his hands are gripping the vibrator; slathering the object with lube, he rushes to rid himself of his jeans, and jumper, bringing the vibrator to his puckering hole and pushing it in. The snow leopard hybrid shudders in relief, before switching it on and letting out a particularly loud moan as the vibrations travel throughout his body.

   Wrapping a hand around his leaking cock, he spreads the leaking precum across his slit, before harshly stroking himself. Trying to find release as soon as possible.  
With thoughts of an Alpha filling him up, with their cock, claiming him; Jongdae cums all over the covers. Floating down from his high, Jongdae’s heat is sated for a few moments before the dull throbbing hardens his sensitive length. Leading to another round of self-pleasure for the Omega.

 

_Luhan’s POV:_

 

   “What do we need for Dae?” Baekhyun grabs a basket from the pile near the entrance of the supermarket; staring at Luhan expectantly.

   “Instant meals, milk, instant coffee, more lube and chocolate.” Luhan answers, beginning the walk down the multiple isles in the building; grabbing frozen meals from the freezer section before making his way to the fridge containing milk.

   “Why?” Baekhyun delivers him a confused look. Tagging along like the lost puppy he is.

   “Because Dae won’t have the time, or energy, to make proper food, he will need the coffee for the energy and the milk to put in the coffee because that’s how he likes it. The lube is because he will probably have run out by the end of his heat. The chocolate… because it makes anyone feel better.” Luhan grabs packets of chocolate, and biscuits, before heading over to the pharmacy isle, where he grabs a bottle of strawberry lube, before placing it in the basket and heading towards checkout.

   “But what if he doesn’t like chocolate?”

   “Shut up, Baekhyun.” The other instantly closes his mouth, before any further words decide to make their exit.

   The duo pay the man behind the till, and turn to leave the store. They don’t make it very far, when they bump into a group of Alphas.

   “Ah!” Baekhyun screams as they come face to face with Chanyeol, Lay, Kris, Kai and Sehun.

   “Well, well. Look who we ran into.” The giant proclaims, taking a step forward as to appear intimidating.

   “Your height doesn’t scare me.” Scoffs Baekhyun; clearly recovering from his girly squeal only moments before.

   “Yeah right, you li- “Chanyeol begins, only to be silenced by Lay; the latter holding his hand in the air, to end any further proclamations.

   “Be quiet, Chanyeol. How is your friend, Luhan?” Lay smirks at him and Baekhyun; showing a row of perfect, white teeth.

   “About as good as one, in heat, can get.” Luhan offers a sarcastic answer; deciding to ignore the look in Lay’s eyes at the mention of Jongdae’s heat. Before anymore words are exchanged, Luhan grabs the puppy behind him and drags the latter outside. The impending conflict being at the bottom of Luhan’s list of things to do, today.

   “Why the fuck did he care? Bastard probably wanted to eat him. My poor Dae.” Baekhyun manages to go from pissed off, to disgusted, to upset in a matter of seconds.

   “You are one weird hybrid, Baekhyun.” The older, of the duo, mutters under his breath.

   “Huh?” The distracted male replies.

   “Nothing.”

 

****

 

   “Ah!” A muffled scream comes from Jongdae’s bedroom; causing Baekhyun to flinch.

   “For fuck sake. I can’t sit here and do nothing.” The fidgety puppy hybrid goes to open Jongdae’s bedroom door, only to be pushed back onto the sofa by an overprotective Luhan.

   “Do you want to see him naked, spread out on the bed, with a vibrator sticking out of his ass!?” Luhan can’t help but yell; despite knowing it will only make Baekhyun feel worse.

   “At this point in time I don’t really care! I want to help my friend!” Daggers are fired at each other, trying to see who will relent first.

   After a few moments, they both realise that the moaning has stopped. Soon after the discovery, a pale and sweaty Jongdae emerges from his room; in nothing but a baggy white jumper and his boxers.

   “Jongdae!” Luhan and Baekhyun rush over to help the weakened Omega, taking him to the breakfast table. Baekhyun goes off to make Jongdae’s coffee whilst Luhan stays to massage his shoulders.

   “Has it stopped?” The oldest can’t help asking.

   Shaking his head, Jongdae leans his head on Luhan’s shoulder.

   “It’s deciding to give me a break.” The tired boy whispers; voice hoarse from all the yelling.

   “Hyung?” Jongdae speaks, after a moment of silence; apart from the clatter of Baekhyun making everyone coffee.

   “Yes?”

   “If you are a 3rd year then why are you in mine, and Baek’s, Literature class?” The snow leopard looks up at him.

   Stroking Jongdae’s tail, Luhan answers the adorable hybrid. “I changed one of my subjects.”

   “Does that mean you will be here, longer? Instead of leaving after these exams?” Jongdae snuggles closer to him, in a loving way.

   “Yes, it does. Don’t worry, though. At least I have you and Baek with me.”

   “Coffee is ready!” Baekhyun yells over to them.

   “Thank you, Lulu. For helping me today.” The two smile at each other.

   “It’s my pleasure, Jongdae. You and Baek are like my children. I would do anything for you two.”


	2. Two

_ September  _

 

_Jongdae’s POV: _

 

   “How are you feeling?” Baekhyun inquires; acting sensible, and calm, for the first time in a while.

   “I’m good.” Jongdae replies. Giving the other a small, yet, reassuring smile. The two of them are walking to meet up with Luhan, after their lesson of Philosophy.

   “Are you sure?” The other pushes, just in case.

   “Yes, Baek. It has been two weeks, now, and I wish you would let it go.” Jongdae laughs at his friend’s antics, surprised by the sudden maturity in his behaviour, yet loving that he cares so much.

   “I’m sorry. I just worry.” A pout is displayed on his face; tempting Jongdae into pinching his cheeks, causing the other hybrid to slap away his approaching hand. The two, unceremoniously, falling into a fit of giggles.

   “Hey, Faggot. I see you have finally found a permanent boyfriend.” Chanyeol appears from around the corner, taking it upon himself to ruin their moment. Before Baekhyun can even comprehend an answer, Jongdae is butting into the conversation; despite not being addressed by the taller man.

   “Even if he was my boyfriend, so what? Are you really that jealous that you must make his life a living hell? And here I thought that you would have something better to do with your time.” Mouths, from onlookers, hanging open in shock, Jongdae drags his friend away from the wolf hybrid; attempting to prevent further conflict that would only ruin his day. Considering he was feeling particularly hormonal today, that wouldn’t be the best idea, unless Chanyeol didn’t mind missing his dick.

   “That was… unexpected.” The other finally awakens from his statue like state.

   “You can thank me by buying a coffee for me.” Jongdae can’t help but throw the suggestion into the mix; knowing that the puppy hybrid wouldn’t deny the cute face he is showing, right now.

   “Fine. Let’s just meet Lulu first.” Spotting the latter at one of the back tables, the duo make a beeline for said table. Upon closer inspection, Jongdae spots another Beta, grey cat hybrid, snuggling with their friend; which only serves to make the snow leopard hybrid even more confused.

   “Lulu! Hey Minseok.” Baekhyun yells, as the reach the two Betas.

   “Hey, Baek.” They reply in unison.

   “Jongdae, meet Minseok. Minseok, meet Jongdae.” Luhan finally greets after a few long moments of awkward silence.

   “Hey.” Is all Jongdae can say, in return. Minseok nodding as a sign of acknowledgement.

   “Minseok is Luhan’s mate.” Baekhyun suddenly blurts out. Causing Jongdae to completely miss the bench, of which, he was about to sit on. Quickly recovering, and brushing off any invisible dirt, he manages to safely perch on his designated seat; staring questioningly at the couple.

   “Why didn’t you tell me you had a mate?”

   “Well, because I wanted it to be a surprise. So… Surprise!” Luhan grins, widely, before the other, Minseok, turns him around to place a loving kiss on Luhan’s lips.

   “Urg. Can you leave the sloppy details, of your relationship, for the bedroom?” Baekhyun’s disgusted face causes Jongdae to snort; earning a scowl from the puppy.

   “Byun Baekhyun!”

   The addressed hybrid screams, when Luhan’s foot connects with his shin. “Don’t scowl at my baby.”

   Baekhyun opens his mouth to retort, but is silenced by Luhan’s hand covering him. “Don’t argue with your elders.”

   Minseok and Jongdae appear highly entertained, as more figures approach the table. Jongdae discovers a few more hybrids, who make up the Beta group that he was warned about, and they are the other friends of Luhan, of which, the latter and Baekhyun failed to mention to him.

   “Why did you warn me about them?” Jongdae frowns at the puppy hybrid next to him; who is currently sucking on a straw to drink some Iced Americano, which he stole from Luhan.

   “Because I like to be dramatic.” Is the only liable response he gets before being formally introduced to the others sat around the table. Kim Minseok is a 3rd year, like Luhan, who is studying performing arts and dance. He and Luhan met in their first year at University and have been mates ever since; he also shares dance class with Kai and Sehun. One of the new faces is a wolf hybrid named Kim Junmyeon. The latter is a 2nd year studying Psychology, Biology and Cardiovascular and Medical Sciences. He is known at the 2nd year 'Brainiac'. The next is a black cat hybrid called Do Kyungsoo, who is a 1st year studying medicine and human sciences. Lastly, is another puppy hybrid, Huang Zitao; a Chinese exchange student who got in with a scholarship in Veterinary Science.

   “Why do I feel like the dumbest one here?” Jongdae lets out an exasperated sigh when Baekhyun and Luhan finish with the formalities.

   “You aren’t stupid, Dae. You are smart, but in a different way.” Luhan rubs his back in another comforting manner.

   “I didn’t say ‘stupid’ I said ‘dumb’.” The snow leopard bangs his head, on the table, a few times. This seems to make Kyungsoo happy, considering he has been frowning the entire time.

   “Dae! Stop it!” Baekhyun grabs Jongdae’s head and brings it to his chest, stroking the side of his face whilst making ‘shh’ noises.

   “If you don’t stop, I’ll make sure that you pay for everyone’s drinks.” Baekhyun hastily shoves Jongdae off his shoulder; the action making the on lookers laugh.

   “Are those two dating?” Zitao asks, his own interest peaked at the odd relationship between the two; who have now taken to wrestling with each other.

   “I’m not sure, but I don’t think so.” Luhan turns from Zitao, to glance at the fighting pair. “I hope not.”

   “Well, well, well. Looks like we have a lover’s spat, taking place.” Chanyeol’s bellowing voice calls out from behind Junmyeon and Kyungsoo; the Giraffe followed by the other four Alpha hybrids.

   “What do you want, Chanyeol?” Luhan asks; Minseok’s arms wrapping protectively around his lover and Jongdae’s fighting, with Baekhyun, has ended.

   “No idea. Just wanted some entertainment.” The Alpha’s all laugh at the giant’s words; a growl emanating from within Baekhyun. However, just before the latter can charge at Chanyeol, Jongdae has him pinned to the spot, to prevent the other from doing something he will regret.

   “Calm down there, puppy.” Kris jokes, from beside the tallest member of their group. At the voice of the Alpha wolf’s voice, Junmyeon tenses up, which brings suspicion to Jongdae’s mind.

   “If you hate us that much, then why are you bothering us?” Jongdae speaks before he realises; the Betas staring at him wide-eyed because of the sudden outburst.

   “Looks like we have a feisty one here, Lay.” The named panther hybrid has, thus far, never removed his gaze from Jongdae; the Alpha’s eyes glinting in the most animalistic way, that makes him shiver. As if on cue, the sweet smell, from before, re-enters his nose, causing his nostrils to flare and his heart to pound in anticipation.

_Mental note: That smell is addicting._

   “Yes, indeed.” The panther’s voice is like music to Jongdae’s ears. And, for some unknown reason, his cock twitches at the sound moving past those lips of his. Jongdae doesn’t know why, but everyone suddenly looks at him, weirdly, and the look in the panther’s eyes is one of pure hunger. For what? He doesn’t particularly want to find out.

   “Jongdae?” Baekhyun whispers to him.

   “Hmm?” Is all the transfixed Omega can muster, as a response.

   “You do realise you moaned just now, right?” A furious blush coats his cheek, and heat fills the tips of his ears, before he looks down in shame; concluding that the moan must have been the reason why everyone looked at him like that.

   “Stop teasing him, and just leave, okay?” Junmyeon glares at the Alpha group, yet keeps his eyes off Kris. This doesn’t go unnoticed by the snow leopard.

   “Then what are we going to do for entertainment?” Kai smirks; speaking up for the first time. Unlike his friend, Sehun stays quiet.

   “Pick on someone your own size?” Kyungsoo suggests; shooting daggers at Kai, the tiger hybrid. It seems to do nothing when the latter smirks at Kyungsoo, although his eyes read something different.

   “Come on. We have lessons to get to.” Lay, the ‘so-called’ leader of the group, pushes his friends away from the Betas, and Jongdae; stare lingering to long on said snow leopard, before they shift to the direction that they are heading.

   “Well, that couldn’t have been weirder.” Baekhyun breaks the silence. Everyone, apart from Jongdae, agreeing with the puppy’s opinion.

   “Yeah. And Lay looked like he was going to eat you, Jongdae.” Zitao must, oh-so-subtly, say; making the Omega feel even more nervous than he previously had been, moments before.

   “You two seemed to have a bit of a moment. I hope it doesn’t mean anything and the he’s just teasing.” Luhan offers his support towards Jongdae, the latter taking it without hesitating and offering a smile towards the elder.

   “Fat chance.” Baekhyun must ruin the moment, again, “given the opportunity, Lay wouldn't hesitate to eat him up. But, don’t worry, Dae. I’m here for you.” The puppy hugs Jongdae tight to his chest; earning a whack on the head by Junmyeon, who has kindly decided to side with Luhan, on this one.

_Mental note: Kill Baekhyun when I get the chance._

_Mental note No.2: Avoid Lay as much as, humanly, possible._

 

****

 

_November_

 

   A couple of months pass and, thankfully, there have been no more incidents with ‘The Zhang Yixing’. On the other hand, being friends with a certain Byun Baekhyun means that you must deal with sightings of the most famous boy in the entire University. Considering Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s continuing arguments, Jongdae is surprised that the Alpha group hasn’t come over to them again; just to allow for the tall wolf hybrid to insult the poor puppy hybrid even more than normal. The worst part of the whole B and C situation, is that Baekhyun becomes clingier, because “he needs to protect his precious baby from all of the horrid people in the world”. Yixing, or ‘Lay’ as everyone continues to refer to him as, despite not communicating with Jongdae, has resorted to staring at him continuously; making the latter very self-conscious and, in turn, taking all his focus away from the work he is supposed to be doing. So, here he is, on a Sunday afternoon, in the University library, attempting to catch up on his Philosophy essay, of which, is due tomorrow.

   “Stupid Byun Baekhyun and his motherly instincts. Stupid Luhan for his love of parties. Stupid Minseok for disappearing and making Luhan worry. Stupid Zhang Yixing for taking over my thoughts.” Jongdae mutters to himself; eyes skimming through one of numerous books, stacked next to his laptop.

_*Ring ring*_

   “Urg~” Jongdae groans, his head falling onto the table in exhaustion, “what now?”

   He grabs his phone and switches it on, taking note of a couple of messages from Luhan, who is probably worrying over Minseok, and a few from Baekhyun. Deciding to ignore them all, the snow leopard hybrid switches off the damn device and gets back to finishing the paragraph his was typing a few moments ago.

_I mean, who asks someone to write a 10000-word essay for Philosophy? What are they expecting us to write about?_

   “I hate everything.” Jongdae continues to whine, unaware of a figure sat next to him.

   “Surely you don’t.” A smooth voice calls out from next to the tired Omega, startling him and almost making him fall off his chair. Looking to his left, he spies the most unexpected person. The one who he was focused on ignoring, and avoiding, at any given cost. Yet, here he is. The one and only Zhang Yixing.

_Mental note: Fuck._

   “Careful there. Wouldn’t want you to hurt that pretty ass of yours.” The panther hybrid smirks at the other’s reaction, clearly enjoying his continuous suffering.

   “What do you want? Gone through all of the girls, already?” Jongdae immediately regrets his bold words, as waves of Alpha pheromones break through his senses; giving him the foreign need to submit to the other.

   “You want to watch what you say, Omega.” The glare given off sends shivers down Jongdae’s spine and all the way to his nether regions.

   “Or what?” Jongdae takes a chance. He is aware that this is a bold move, provoking an Alpha, let alone the most popular Alpha, hasn’t turned out too well for many other Omegas, and Betas; as said by the ‘Gossip King’ himself. No further remarks are made, however, only strong gazes directed at each other. In this time, no words are needed, for it would only ruin the moment.

_Wait. What am I doing?_

   Breaking eye contact, with the panther, Jongdae rushes to grab the library books and get up to return them to their rightful location. He tries not to take notice of Yixing following him; the latter calling out his name, every now and again, to grab his attention, yet he refuses to give into the other’s demands. Despite being an Omega, he won’t give in so easily. Jongdae turns a corner, quickly, and finds the correct section labelled ‘P’, for Philosophy. Putting the book away would have been easy, if it wasn’t for Yixing gripping his waist and spinning him around. Jongdae’s back hitting the shelves, along with the book falling to the floor. Jongdae is about to ask, the other, what he is doing, but is silenced by the panther’s hand over his mouth; pressing down hard as to hide most noises made by the Omega.

   “If it wasn’t for that delicious smell that you are giving off, then I wouldn’t hesitate to punish you. A disobedient Omega is a bad Omega.” That sinful smirk is back on the Alpha’s face, yet his words confuse Jongdae. Said Omega isn’t confused for long when he feels heat begin to, painfully, form in the pit of his stomach. Realisation dawns upon him and in response he whines. Feeling more uncomfortable by the second.

   “Are you trying to tease me?” Yixing growls, and the noise makes Jongdae long for the other; wanting his hands to skim every part of his body, for his mouth to claim him as his. To be taken by the Alpha until he can no longer walk. As if sensing Jongdae’s thoughts, Yixing laughs; a deep throaty noise that makes the Omega rolls his hips forward, gaining blissful contact between both of their erections. The Alpha’s smell then hits him, like a kick to the gut, making him weak at the knees.

   “Should I leave you here? Or should I do what I have been wanting to do since the moment I saw you?” Yixing removes his hand from Jongdae’s mouth; leaning in to nibble of the latter’s bottom lip, causing Jongdae to release a shaky breath and moan out at the craved sensation.

   “Please.” Jongdae didn’t know what he was begging for, but the word just slipped out; hoping to find some form of relief from the Alpha in front of him.

   “See you around, Jongdae.” And with that, the other lets go of the panting Omega, whose heat he just triggered, and leaves the library.

   Poor Jongdae stands shocked, but most of all, angry at the neglect that was just shown towards him. Another wave jerks through him, giving him no more time to have concern towards the panther hybrid; who, in Jongdae’s opinion, doesn’t deserve the dick that God gifted to him.

_Mental note: Do homework sooner and kill Zhang Yixing._

   Walking back to his apartment was a horrible experience. Being in heat means that you give off unwanted pheromones, which then, unfortunately, attracts the attention of many horny Alphas and Betas. Jongdae would have been jumped if it wasn’t for Junmyeon, who had just rounded the corner when he spotted a flustered Jongdae with everyone eyeing him up like a piece of upper class steak. Junmyeon managed to help the poor Omega back to his apartment and, before he left, informed him that he will tell the University about his situation. After that, the Omega was left on his own to fend off his need for a dick up his ass. The unfortunate problem was that, Jongdae didn’t crave just anyone’s cock, he craved Yixing’s; the latter’s scent was also left all over the snow leopard hybrid’s clothes, and at the realisation, Jongdae managed to get off, numerous times, on that smell, alone.

 _“See! This is what you get for being too nice to people! You never have time to finish your work, therefore you rush to get it done and then you don’t answer your phone because you are too busy!”_ Baekhyun yells down the phone, whilst Jongdae happily munches on a whole tub of Ben and Jerry’s fish food ice cream.

   “If you lot didn’t always come to me with your problems and concerns then I would be able to do my work.” Jongdae shoves the large spoon back in his mouth; enjoying this heat free period where he can endlessly binge on ice cream.

 _“Well sorry for worrying about you.”_ The puppy hybrid complains, sarcastically, _“but you know what Lulu is like. The second something happens to Minseok he thinks that he will die, or that it is the end of the world.”_

   “Urg, don’t remind me. He was at my place for 2 hours last week, crying his eyes out, because Minseok was a couple of minutes late to class. He kept on saying how he thought that Minseok had got into an accident. The whole thing was quite entertaining, actually.”

 _“It always is.”_ Baekhyun laughs, _“you should see his jealous side, too. When they were at a party, Luhan caught this Beta girl looking at Minseok and he got so angry that he started a fight and ripped some of her hair out.”_

   “Jeez. Remind me not to go near him when he is angry.” Jongdae winces at the thought of having Luhan rip his hair out, and instinctively goes to make sure that all his strands were still in place.

 _“Don’t go near him when he is angry.”_ Baekhyun not-so-helpfully says to Jongdae, who frowns at his coffee table.

   “Oh, thank you. Because that advice is going to be so helpful, right now.” Baekhyun laughs even harder, this time, and the Omega merely rolls his eyes in despair.

_“So, Dae. Other than you ignoring my warning about your heat, and you almost getting eaten alive by the entire University, has anything interesting happened, recently?”_

   “Well, other than Yixing cornering me in the library, not really.” Jongdae moves the phone away from his ear when he hears Baekhyun shouting at him; the other asking if he is okay, whether the Alpha did anything, and that he will chop his balls off if he laid a finger on ‘his precious child’.

   “He bit my lip. Does that count?” Jongdae feigns innocence and Baekhyun goes on another rant because… Why not?

_“Of course, it counts! I don’t want a good-for-nothing Alpha, like him, to go around ruining my Jongdae’s innocence!”_

   “Your Jongdae?” He ends up choking, a bit, on a lump of chocolate; highly amused by Baekhyun’s hysteria.

_“Of course! Are you arguing with me, Kim Jongdae?”_

   “No. Sorry Eomma.” Jongdae laughs at the puppy hybrid’s scoff, before taking another oversized bite of his delicious ice cream.

 _“Are you eating ice cream?”_ Baekhyun suddenly comments.

   “Yes.”

_“Can you save me some?”_

   “No.” Jongdae hangs up on the adamant puppy before his ice cream falls into the wrong hands. After a couple of hours after watching a few television dramas, via YouTube, and some Jeremy Kyle, because Jongdae misses the man from England, the entire tub of ice cream is completely empty and his stomach has swollen at the large amount of dairy consumed. The Omega’s hope that the heat won’t return for a couple more hours is overturned; heat pooling in his lower abdomen and filling his body with pain.

   “Here we go again.”


	3. Three

_November_

 

_Yixing’s POV: _

 

   “Hey, Xing!” Sehun calls out, signalling the presence of the rest of his friends. Sighing, because he wants just a couple of hours to rid himself of his painful erection and to destroy any remaining thoughts of Jongdae, he turns around and puts on the best smile possible.

   “Hi, guys.” Yixing does his best to sound pleased to see them; the latter hoping his acting is convincing enough.

   “Where have you been? We were supposed to meet up for lunch.” Chanyeol makes his way to the front of the 3, Sehun and Kris peering over the taller’s shoulder.

   “I had some work to do, last minute. Sorry I didn’t say anything. By the way, where’s Jongin?” Yixing pretends to look around, as if he cared. Trying his best to hide his erection with his jumper, which refused to disappear, anytime soon.

   “He said he wasn’t feeling well, so he is at his place.” Answers Sehun; obviously being the one who knows the answer, considering he and Jongin have been best friends since the beginning of time.

   “Oh, okay. Well, it was nice seeing you, but I am tired and want to get some rest.” The panther hybrid hurries to move past the others, but Chanyeol, the bastard, is quick to prevent him from leaving.

   “You smell funny.” The large wolf hybrid scrunches up his nose, after taking a whiff of Yixing’s clothes.

   “I don’t know what you are talking about.” Yixing plays it off, hoping that no one can see past his act.

   “Right, sorry. See you later, man.” Chanyeol looks at him with suspicious eyes before letting him go and walking away with the other two; who merely watched them from the side, not doing anything whilst the giant was sniffing him like a crazed wolf. Which is… a partly accurate analogy.

   Yixing manages to return to his apartment in record time; having, practically, sprinted throughout the entire University grounds. His apartment is located just opposite campus, so it wouldn’t have taken long to get back, whether he had run or not. The panther hybrid breaks into his bathroom before stripping his body of the black skinny jeans and white hoody, and hops into the shower; his cock overly sensitive under the cold water, which was slowly turning hot. After relieving himself in the shower, Yixing wraps a towel around his waist and heads back out into the sitting room. Grabbing the remote, he turns the channel onto a Chinese broadcasting station before heading into the open kitchen area to heat up some leftover takeaway from the night before; when the guys came over. Waiting for the takeaway to heat up, the panther hybrid changes into a pair of sweatpants and a plain white t-shirt.

   At some point, after receiving a threatening message from Chanyeol saying that they need to ‘talk later’, Yixing finds himself perched on his sofa, watching Uncontrolled Love, with the leftovers on his lap. He can’t help but allow his mind to wander, as he relaxes; ignoring a set of messages that are coming through on his phone. He thinks about nothing else but Jongdae; the latter’s wide smile whenever someone makes him happy, the smooth vocals of his voice when he’s speaking or laughing at one of Baekhyun’s terrible jokes, the way the corners of his eyes wrinkle from the amount of times he has laughed. Jongdae’s porcelain skin which Yixing can’t help, but, want to mark, to tell everyone in the world that Kim Jongdae is his and no one else’s. Yixing wants to run his fingers through the snow leopard hybrid’s soft black locks, of hair, and then all the way down his body; memorising every curve and dip in his body, with the palm of his hand. The day Yixing saw Jongdae, he had wanted to mate with the Omega. Today, he had almost fallen prey to the strong need, and desire, after the scent that was let off by the other. Each time he thinks about it, Yixing wants more; Jongdae’s pheromones acting as a drug from the panther hybrid.

_*Knock knock*_

   Yixing is distracted from his thoughts when a loud knock comes from his door. Feeling slightly embarrassed at the fact that he was, absentmindedly, getting off to the thought of a certain Omega, he takes a deep breath before straightening his wrinkled clothes and opening the door; only to find an angry Chanyeol, shouting at someone down the hall.

   “Seeing your boy toy, Baekhyun!” The giant yells, before a maniacal laugh emanates from down the hall of the apartment complex; originating from a hysterical Byun Baekhyun, currently standing outside a door to one of the apartments.

   “I’m not sure Jongdae would appreciate you calling him my boy toy, Chanyeol.” The Beta smirks at the wolf hybrid. The look disappears when his gaze meets Yixing’s, who has, since, stuck his head out of the doorway to peer into the hall. Yixing stiffens at the mention of the Omega and, his thoughts, begin to have a rave in his mind.

_Jongdae lives here! Why couldn’t I smell his scent? Why didn’t I notice before?_

   Before anymore words are exchanged, the door, opposite Baekhyun, opens; revealing a flushed, and panting, Jongdae who is covered in nothing more than a thin white sheet. The sight causes Yixing to gulp, and the latter finds himself not being able to look away, but to think about what it would be like to have the snow leopard writhing underneath him.

   “Yah! Kim Jongdae! What are you doing out here in nothing but a sheet? Are you asking to be eaten alive?” Baekhyun breaks his train of inappropriate thoughts.

   “I’m sorry, Baek. You caught me by surprise.” Jongdae’s voice sounds hoarse; the latter’s vocals not helping the strain in Yixing’s pants.

   “Yixing. We need to talk.” Chanyeol addresses him, but the panther hybrid doesn’t take his eyes off the Beta and the Omega, until they are inside Jongdae’s apartment.

   “Right.” The Alpha says, finally able to focus on his friend and what the giant has to say.

   After settling on Yixing’s couch, Chanyeol turns towards him with concern in his eyes.

   “What is your relationship with Kim Jongdae?” Yixing is shocked by the wolf’s question, but most of all disappointed. Yixing knows Chanyeol has a thing against homosexual couples, and because Yixing is friends with him, the other thinks that Yixing has the same views towards them. This disappoints Yixing because Chanyeol is his friend, therefore should not have a judgemental undertone to his voice. To be honest, Yixing has never really liked women, he just dates them because they are there, and they are convenient when he is hormonal and in need of a fuck. But, that’s it. As horrid as his views sound, he always makes sure that the girl agrees that it can only be a onetime thing, and if they don’t, then he resorts to his hand.

   “We don’t have relationship, Chanyeol. You are around me, almost, 24/7. So, you of all people should know that nothing is going on.” Yixing takes a quick bite of his food, before sitting back on the sofa, again.

   “I know something is going on. If you think that I have failed to notice the way you look at him then you are wrong; I have noticed. Plus, you completely disappeared earlier on, which makes things more suspicious.”

   “Even if there was something going on, would it be a problem?” Yixing is getting irritable, by this point; almost feeling sick at his so-called “friend’s” behaviour.

   “Yes, it would.”

   “And why would that be?” The panther abruptly stands, turning away and running his hands through his hair in frustration. Pacing back and forth under the strong gaze of the other.

   “Because he is a man! A weak Omega that will do nothing but become a problem for you!” The other Alpha takes his stand, as well; yelling as if Yixing can’t hear him.

   “I know he is a man. What do you think I am? An idiot? Someone who’s blind? What!?”

   “That’s not what I am saying, Yixing! You just need to think about the consequences involved if you decide to be with…” Chanyeol waves his hands around, in the general direction of Jongdae’s apartment. “That!”

   “Just because you are my friend doesn’t mean you have the right to dictate who I choose to have a relationship with! Whether they are an Omega, whether they are a cat, wolf, dog, panther, tiger, snow leopard hybrid… I don’t care!”

   “What about all of those girls that you have been with? Weren’t any of them good enough for you?”

   “Who determines who is good enough for me, Huh? Me! I do! Not you, Kris, Jongin, Sehun! Me!” Their conversation very quickly evolves into a screaming match. They are probably disturbing the neighbours but, now, Yixing doesn’t care.

   “Why are you being so defensive of him!? It’s not like you are gay, or have an actual connection with Jongdae!” Chanyeol’s words make Yixing gasp; shocked at his friends words, yet also shock at the realisation that he does feel a connection with Jongdae.

   _How did I not notice this before?_

   “Fuck.” Chanyeol breaths; his own mouth open, in disbelief, at the discovery for his friend’s true feelings. “Don’t tell me you do like him.”

   “Get out.” Yixing whispers, his gaze trailed on a spot on the ground. Feelings no longer evident on his features.

   Without uttering another word, to the panther, Chanyeol sighs before strolling across Yixing’s apartment and opening the door. The wolf hybrid glances back, only to see that his friend hasn’t moved from his spot, before stepping out and closing the door behind him.

 

****

 

_Jongdae’s POV:_

 

   “Baek, was that Yixing I just saw?” Jongdae questions, shortly after being pushed into his apartment by an angered puppy.

   “No.” Comes a short, snappy response; the person behind the reply rushing into Jongdae’s kitchen, opening the freezer and pulling out one, of many, tubs of Ben and Jerrys.

   “But I thou- “

   “No. Never. Absolutely, not. Never in a million years. If so then call me Judy.” The Beta jumps onto Jongdae’s sofa, spoon in one hand, tub in the other, before ripping the lid off and devouring the first spoonful of the dairy product.

   “Call you Ju- “Jongdae makes a face, a mixture between confusion and disbelief. “What?”

   “I don’t know, now shut up and join me. I’m in heaven right now.” The other’s eyes roll into his head, before he lets out a moan at how good it tastes.

   “Okay. Wait! That’s my favourite! Go and get another one!” Jongdae stamps his foot, like a petulant child, before pointing in the direction of the kitchen.

   “Shut up! Don’t destroy my heaven.” The older boy pouts whilst clinging onto the tub, as if his life depended on it.

   “But that’s my heaven.” Jongdae whines, stamping his foot again; putting on his best puppy eyes.

   “The only person that works with, Dae, is Luhan. Now, go and get dressed.” Baekhyun continues to tuck into the dessert, whilst Jongdae sulks off to his room.

_Mental note: Hide the fish food ice cream when Baekhyun comes over._

   Changing into sweats and an extra-large baggy jumper, the Omega trudges back towards the main living area; taking a trip past the kitchen to get his own ice cream before turning the television on and playing Jeremy Kyle, again. Just as the show begins to play, Baekhyun takes it upon himself to make Jongdae’s life a further misery by attempting to find something else to watch.

   “Yah!” The hormonal snow leopard, in heat, yells as soon as the other’s fingers touch the remote; being satisfied when Baekhyun flinches away from the sudden outburst.

   “What? I can’t understand it.” He complains.

   “You get my ice cream, then I get to choose what we watch.” Jongdae snatches away the controller and places it on his other side, far out of Baekhyun’s reach.

   “Fine.” A whole tub later, and after multiple fits of laughter from Jongdae, Baekhyun goes back to the kitchen in search for something else to tuck into.

   “Dae, what else is there to eat?” The sound of cupboards opening and closing, loudly, can be heard from behind Jongdae. The latter winces when he hears loud clinking as if something is about to smash.

   “Pizza.” Is the only response he gives.

   “What else?”

   “More pizza.”

   “What the hell, Dae? Why do you only have pizza?” Baekhyun continues, forth, on his quest to piss off the Omega hybrid; whining like there is no tomorrow, which is what happens every time the puppy hybrid comes over.

   “Because a certain someone always comes over and eats my food. Therefore, I only have pizza, left.”

   “Who!? Who have you been bringing over!? It better not be anyone I don’t know!” Baekhyun runs over, from the kitchen, and grips the back of the sofa; a look of panic on his faces as he eyes up his friend, who is trying his best not to laugh.

   “Well, there is you, Luhan, Minseok and Junmyeon. You 4 always come over and every time you manage to eat everything in my apartment.” The Omega makes a weird face at the Beta in hysteria, before bursting out into a fit of laughter when the other turns purple; clearly forgetting, for a moment, how to breath.

   “Oh… Oh! I remember, now.” Baekhyun smiles, cutely, before turning back to the kitchen area, where he shoves a pepperoni pizza in the oven, before moving on to brew some tea for, hopefully, the two of them. After a couple of hours, Jongdae is glad that his heat hasn’t returned, yet. This allows for him to catch up on quality time with Baekhyun, as the latter liked to call it, and to finally have a chance to relax without the need to sate himself. The relaxation time is cut short, however, when a loud knock comes from the door; startling both males from their sleep.

   “Who did you invite over, now?” Jongdae whines, kicking away the puppy who had found refuge on his lap.

   “I didn’t invite anyone. It’s not my apartment.” Baekhyun glares at him, after the accusation.

   “But you always invite people over. Even though it’s not your apartment.” The Omega stands from the sofa, stretches, before making his way over to the front door.

   “Oh yeah.” Baekhyun smiles, to himself, at the memories; when Junmyeon, Tao, Kyungsoo, Luhan and Minseok, all showed up unannounced, for a “welcome to Korea” party, as Baekhyun called it, for Jongdae. Said snow leopard hybrid believes that the puppy, purely, just wanted an excuse to get drunk.

   “Hi, how may I he- “Jongdae opens the door to find a sweaty Chanyeol, in nothing more than a pair of sweatpants; t-shirt tucked into his back pocket.

   “Is Baekhyun here?” The giant pants, a drop of sweat dripping off his chin.

   “What do you want?” Jongdae grips the side of the door, pushing it closed a little bit, more, just in case he must suddenly close it. Which, he will not hesitate to do, no matter whether Chanyeol is an Alpha.

   “I need to speak with him. Please.” The wolf hybrid looks like he will cry any minute, now; so Jongdae, against better judgement, lets him in.

   “What the fuck are you doing here!?” The Beta screams, pointing in shock at the giant whilst looking back-and-forth between Jongdae and Chanyeol.

   “He said he wanted to talk.” Jongdae shrugs, going to sit next to his friend.

   “Then talk, dick-for-brains.” The puppy hybrid grits hit teeth; scooting over towards Jongdae, and further away from the wolf.

   “Baekhyun, I’m sorry. For everything. Today, I realised how much of an idiot I have been, not only towards you and my friends, but towards my own feelings. I found out that everyone, Yixing, Kris, Sehun and Jongin, are all interested in men. Kris, Jongin and Sehun all have mates, now, and I was so blinded by my own ‘hatred’ for same sex couples, that I failed to notice when my friends had found what they were looking for.” Jongdae doesn’t know why but, at the mention of Yixing having no mate, his heart leapt in happiness. “I realised this the hard way. Yixing yelled at me, I found Jongin in bed with Kyungsoo.”

   “What!?” Jongdae and Baekhyun scream in unison, but Chanyeol doesn’t stop; even when the tears start to fall down his face. At this moment, Jongdae realises that Chanyeol was never a horrid person, he was just hiding from his feelings. Maybe even unaware of them, resulting in hate clouding his judgement.

   “And Sehun told me that he and Tao mated, one night, when they were both drunk, and since then they have been in a really good relationship. I now know that I am alone and it kills me. It kills me because I now know that I too have feelings for someone, yet I displayed them in the worst way possible. Ever since middle school, Baek, I have liked you. I hid those feelings, locked them away, because I was told that boys couldn’t be with boys, or that girls couldn’t be with girls. This continued, even now, because no one argued with me, no one told me it was right so I never had a chance to surface how I really felt, the real me. Byun Baekhyun, if it isn’t too late, I would love you to give me a chance.”

   Chanyeol grabs Baekhyun’s hands, and takes them into his own large ones. His speech, clearly, influenced the puppy because Baekhyun’s own tears leaked from the corners of his eyes.

   “It will take some time, but okay.” The Beta smiles at the Alpha; the latter grinning inanely before hugging the other close to his chest.

   “Thank you. I’m sorry. Sorry for everything.”

   “Excuse me. This is nice, and all, but I would appreciate it if you would take this somewhere else.” Jongdae gulps; feeling the heat returning.

   “Jeez. What got your nickers in a twist?” Baekhyun throws him a glare, for ruining their moment.

   “Please don’t argue, right now.” Jongdae moans, clutching his stomach, as his legs weaken and pheromones radiate from his body. He gets up from the couch, making a beeline for the bedroom; moaning in disgust when lubricant, from his own body, runs down his legs.

   “Oh, my God, Dae! We need to get you some help.” Baekhyun starts to grow frantic, but is held down Chanyeol. The latter putting on a thinking face before coming up with an idea.

   “How about I get Yixing for you?” The giant looks proud with himself, yet earns a smack on the back of the head for his idiocy.

   “Absolutely not!” An angered puppy shouts, whilst Chanyeol rubs the sore spot on his head.

   “Can you two just leave?” Jongdae grows impatient, but sighs in relief as the others make their way towards the door.

   “Are you sure you are okay?” Baekhyun turns to Jongdae, once more, worry coating his face.

   “How many times do we need to go through this?” Jongdae grins at his friend; happy that he is being so supportive, but annoyed that they are, once again, having this conversation.

   “Okay, okay. See you later.”

   “Bye.” And then they are gone. To where? Who knows? Now, Jongdae just needs to worry about his southern problems.

_Mental note: Buy more sweatpants._

 

****

 

   “You alright, now?” Asks Kyungsoo, after being seated at their table in a café next to the University.

   “Nope. I have never been so tired in my life. Where is my coffee?” Jongdae rests his head, helplessly, on his forearms whilst waiting for his, much needed, caffeine. About an hour before meeting up, Kyungsoo checked in with the Omega, inquiring as to whether he wanted to meet up for a quick drink; maybe a one-to-one chat. About what? No idea.

   “It’s on its way. Don’t be so impatient.” Jongdae’s behaviour, kindly, serves as an excuse for the other to hit him on the back of his head. Jongdae, however, is too exhausted to care.

   “Sorry, Soo.” The apology is muffled, but Kyungsoo hears it and ends up laughing at the other in front of him; showing pity which only serves to make Jongdae even more annoyed and tired.

   “Here are your drinks. Sorry for the wait.” A female barista walks up to them, tray in hand, placing a couple of double-shot expressos in front of Jongdae, and a cup of Chai Tea in front of Kyungsoo.

   “Thank you.” Kyungsoo smiles, causing the girl to run away, flustered, from their table.

   “Thanks, Soo.” Jongdae holds up his drink in a silent ‘cheers’ before downing the entire thing; the bitter taste not welcome but the flavour wakes him up, so he is grateful for that, at least.

   “What did you want to talk about?” The Omega suddenly remembers the reason why they are here.

   “I need some advice.” The other looks down, nervously, and Jongdae sighs. He half expected this to happen, but a little part of him hoped that there would be another reason.

   “What about? Bearing in mind that I am not even half awake, right now.” He leans back, mentally and physically preparing himself for what the Beta is about to say.

   “It’s about my relationship with Jongin.” The black cat hybrid begins.

   “No.” Is all he can say. He doesn’t want to be any more involved with the Alpha group than he already is. One day, he knows there will be serious consequences if he did get involved.

   “Come on, Dae. Just hear me out. Please~ “The cat has an adorable pout on his face, making it impossible for Jongdae to say no.

   “Fine.” He relents; knowing the other won’t back down until he hears him out. Plus, Kyungsoo bought him his wake-up drinks, so this is the least he can do.

   “We haven’t mated yet, and I wanted some advice on how to make it special, you know? Instead of just sex, I want it to be more than that.” Jongdae manages to choke on air, part way through Kyungsoo’s confession.

   “What!?” He exclaims, a bit too loudly.

   “Shh. Do you want to embarrass me even more?” The Beta glares at Jongdae; who is biting his lip, furiously, to prevent any other noises form escaping past his lips.

   “Sorry.”

   “So? How can I make it special?” Kyungsoo leans forwards, expectantly.

   “How am I supposed to know?” The snow leopard begins to tap his fingers, worried for the answer he will receive and praying to every God known to man that Baekhyun hasn’t been filling everyone’s heads with lies.

   “Aren’t you mated with Yixing?” Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow, suspiciously. When the question sinks in, Jongdae is left dumbfounded. Wondering why the other came to that conclusion.

_Mental note: Kill whoever spread this rumour._

   “No I am not! Who told you that?” Jongdae whisper shouts; not wanting to draw extra attention to themselves.

   “Well, Baekhyun and Chanyeol came to Luhan’s party last night and told all of us that something suspicious is going on between you and Yixing. Then, a rumour started spreading around the Music and Science blocks that you two are mated, and when Yixing was questioned about it, by all his fan girls, he never denied it. Apparently. That’s what Tao was told, by Sehun, who was told by Kris who told Junmyeon, who was told by someone he has a lesson with, who then told Jongin who told me. Then I told Minseok, Luhan and Baekhyun, although Baekhyun already knew because he is now mated with Chanyeol.”

   Throughout the whole explanation, Jongdae is seething. No, more than seething. He is murderous. The latter manages, at some point, to crumple the expresso, cardboard, cup and get the lukewarm liquid all over his hand.

   “So, you are telling me, that everyone in our group, including the Alphas, has spread this rumour about me?” Jongdae spits through gritted teeth.

   “Yes.” Kyungsoo eyes up the other, slightly worried about his sudden change in demeanour.

   “So, that’s why everyone was glaring at me this morning.”

   “Yeah… Sorry, Dae.” Kyungsoo winces, looking at his friend; eyes filled to the brim with regret and hurt.

   “Don’t worry. I’ll just kill Baekhyun, Chanyeol and Yixing.”

   “Oh, thank God.” Kyungsoo sighs, relieved at Jongdae’s admission towards a murderous outcome for his best friend.

   “Just don’t get on my bad side, for a while.” Jongdae smirks when Kyungsoo takes a huge gulp; the latter suddenly finding more interest in his drink.


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm beyond amazed by the responses to this story. It's so old and random (honestly) that I wasn't expecting this kind of reaction.  
> Thanks everyone :)

_December_

 

_*3 voice messages received*_

   _Honey, this is your mother speaking. We know that we said that we wouldn’t contact you, and that we would never want to have anything to do with you again, but we really miss you. Despite everything, me and your father never saw the good in you and we would love to have another chance to make up for how we treated you._

_Jongdae, please answer me. I am sorry for everything that we put you through._

_*Sobs* Please~ *sobs*. I can’t sleep at night. The guilt is eating away at me and I just need to see you, to hear from you. To know that you are okay. Please, Jongdae. I love you. *Sobs*_

   “Stop trying to guilt trip me.” Jongdae spits at his phone, after listening to the voice messages left by his mother. Questions plague his mind, wanting answers from the people who neglected him for 24 years; who showed him no care, no love. They showered him with hate and regret. Regret for having birthed a delinquent like him, who could any bring shame upon the family because of his weak, submissive nature. It’s not Jongdae’s fault that he is an Omega. The latter would do anything to change his label.

   “Who was that?” Luhan walks out of the kitchen area, eyeing the Omega with curiosity and concern upon seeing the latter’s face. Jongdae being deep in thought, and a frown taking refuge on his face.

   “It was my mum.” Jongdae begins to play with the hem of his baggy jumper; crossing his legs underneath him; looking at a spot on the sofa.

   “What!?” Luhan is just as shocked as Jongdae was when he heard the woman’s voice. The older grabs Jongdae’s face to scan the younger, concern plastered over all his features.

   “She wanted to start a proper relationship with me. I don’t know why.” Jongdae’s eyes begin to tear up, but he doesn’t let them fall; instead he pushes them away, not wanting to be weak like his parents used to say he was.

   “Dae? What are you going to do about it?” The elder cat hybrid draws the shaking Jongdae into his chest; rubbing soothing circles into the small of his back, like he always does, before stroking behind Jongdae’s ears, with one hand, and using the other to stroke Jongdae’s tail. The latter relaxes slightly and snuggles into the other’s chest.

   “I am not going to give them another chance. Please don’t think I am horrible by doing so, but they neglected me for 24 years. I can’t just give them another chance. That, for me, would be like releasing a serial killer from prison.”

   “I understand. I’m not asking you to do anything that you aren’t comfortable with. Just remember that me and Baekhyun will never leave your side. We will always support you, no matter what.”

   “Thank you, Lulu.” Jongdae tightens his grip around the elder; pressing his face into Luhan’s neck.

   “Anytime, Dae.” Luhan strokes his hair; cooing slightly when the Omega whines at the touch.

   “You and Baekhyun have been like my real parents. I don’t think I want to have anyone else there for me.”

   “Aww~ Thank you.” A wide grin makes its way onto the elder’s face; feeling overly proud with himself for bringing some happiness into the neglected Omega’s life.

   “Luhan. I want to cry, but I don’t want to. I haven’t cried since I was a child.”

   “It’s not good to bottle up your feelings, Dae. You need to let go, sometimes. Crying doesn’t show weakness, it just shows that someone has tried to be strong for too long. No one here is going to judge you. Not me, Baekhyun, Minseok, Kyungsoo, Junmyeon, Tao… The Alphas don’t matter in this situation.”

   Jongdae chuckles at the cat’s words, before finally letting a tear fall down his face. The single drop of salty water, leaving his body, allowing for an enormous amount of weight to be lifted from his body. A single tear turns into a few tears, a few tears turns into a sob. All the while, the two-stay cuddled up together on the sofa; Luhan ends up joining in with Jongdae, the Omega being sad effecting the elder to the point where he can no longer hold in his own emotions.

   After a few more minutes, they both calm down and, when Jongdae moves away, he can see tears stains on Luhan’s shirt. Jongdae sniffs, making Luhan giggle at how cute he is, before wiping his nose on his sleeve.

   “I’m sorry. I ruined your shirt.”

   “Don’t worry about it.” Luhan laughs, wiping his eyes to get rid of the left-over tears. “Please don’t tell anyone. This is just between the two of us.” Jongdae pulls away from the hug; pulling his long sleeves over his hands in an adorable fashion.

   “Of course, I won’t tell anyone.” The elder smirks in the smuggest fashion possible, ecstatic that he finally has a secret that Baekhyun will never find out about.

   “Yah! Stop being happy about keeping a secret!” Jongdae slaps him playfully on the arm, before the two burst into fits of laughter. They duo end up spending the rest of the day spread out across Jongdae’s large sofa; tucking into the rest of the ice cream since Jongdae had a few tubs left over from Baekhyun’s recent shopping trip. The latter offering to buy Jongdae some food, which meant coming back with 8 tubs of ice cream. Literally.

   “I am so full. I feel like a whale.” Jongdae puffs out his cheeks, feeling very sick because of the amount of dairy consumed over the last month.

   “You look pregnant.” Luhan oh-so-kindly points out, but Jongdae is too concerned with not being sick rather than arguing with the older hybrid.

   “Cheers.”

   “Anytime.”

   “Bastard.”

   “Bitch.”

   “Ass-hat.”

   “Lovely.”

   The both form another fit of laughter, but they both regret it, immediately, and the Omega must run to the bathroom before he paints his pristine floor in chocolate coloured vomit. Luhan is very unsupportive of the poor snow leopard since all he can do is laugh at the younger’s misery. Jongdae’s puking ends, and he feels thoroughly relieved, he lets Luhan occupy the bathroom. The sound of the other groaning in pain makes Jongdae burst out laughing, only to earn a loud “shut up” in protest. Fits of laughter, fill the apartment until they end up passing out on the sofa; missing the knock on Jongdae’s front door.

 

_Yixing’s POV: _

 

   “Are you insane!?” Yells Baekhyun; not minding that he just deafened his poor boyfriend, who the puppy is currently using as a chair.

   “What are you angry about, now?” Yixing sighs at the couple, who insist on not leaving, his apartment, until he answers some “questions”.

   “You could have said no about being mates with Jongdae. Why did you say yes?” Chanyeol somehow recovers from his temporary loss of hearing, before proceeding to interrogate him whilst rubbing behind Baekhyun’s ears.

   “Well, it was in the heat of the moment, okay? I didn’t actually mean it.”

   “Yah!” Baekhyun begins to charge at the panther, seemingly upset by his words, but is thankfully stopped by his boyfriend.

   “What?” Yixing goes to pace around the living room, making the duo anxious by his behaviour. The only reason that he is in his current predicament is because of his dumb fantasies. Yes, he wishes to be mated to a certain Kim Jongdae, and yes, he somehow managed to let his want be known to the entire University, only because he was being pressured by a bunch of horny, jealous girls. Okay, so he had no right to just blurt out that he was mated with Jongdae, despite not actually being with the latter, and somehow that information became known to every living soul. To say Yixing regrets what he says would be a lie. A huge lie. But to say that he is sorrowful over his poor way of displaying his want for the Omega, would be 100% correct.

   “How do you think Dae would feel if he heard you talking about him like this? He is my best friend, you know?” The Beta crosses his arms, in a pout, before turning away and lifting his chin in defiance.

   “Oh yeah? And who was the one that said that me and Jongdae had something going on? If anything, you started it!” Yixing points a finger accusingly at the smaller male; whose face contorts in, nothing short of, shock.

   “Yeah!? Well guess what, sunshine? You made it worse! Now all the girls are going to go after him, because they will be too jealous of the fact that, apparently, you are mated with him!”

   “I wouldn’t have let it slip, that I want to be with him, if you hadn’t started this whole damn thing in the first place!”

   “Saying you want him and saying that you have him are two COMPLETELY DIFFERENT THINGS!” Things have suddenly become very heated. Yixing gets in Baekhyun’s face, jabbing a finger in his chest, and Baekhyun gets in Yixing’s face; jabbing a finger into his chest. Poor old Chanyeol helplessly gaping at the hysterical men in front of him, being too scared to get involved.

   “If I had told them I want him then they would have continued to pester me! The last thing I want is for a bunch of bitchy women to be following me around all day!”

   “And now they are going to be following Jongdae around! All because you decided that he was yours! You are selfish!”

   “I didn’t just decide it! I want it to happen but the words left my mouth before I could take them back!”

   “Oh, so now you’re saying that you regret it, huh? Suddenly wanting to walk away from all the problems you caused!? Well listen here! I couldn’t care less that you are the most popular Alpha in the University. If you hurt Jongdae even more than you already have… THEN I WILL RIP OUT YOUR INSIDES AND USE YOUR INTESTINES TO WRAP UP YOUR BODY PARTS BEFORE MAILING THEM TO EVERY CORNER OF THE PLANET!”

   The two still their fighting, both out of breath and reluctant to saying anything else after Baekhyun’s last comment.

   “Maybe you should apologise to Jongdae.” Chanyeol buts in; flinching away at the look Baekhyun gives him.

   “Maybe I will.” Yixing snaps, in the puppy’s direction. Earning a growl from the other.

   “If my baby comes to me, crying, because you have hurt him…” Yixing audibly gulps at Baekhyun’s slicing motion, across his neck; supporting the silent promise from earlier that he will be ripped apart, and mailed to multiple corners of the planet. In all honesty, the thought and image don’t appeal to the panther hybrid, as he hurries out of his own apartment.

_Why do I, an Alpha, listen to a bitch like that? Because I value my insides? Yeah, it might be that._

   “You can do this, Yixing.” The Alpha cheers himself on. His efforts in vain when he ends up stopping in front of the Omega’s door; hand raised and ready to knock on his door, yet nothing happens. Taking a step back, Yixing goes to head back to his own apartment but regrets turning around when he spies Baekhyun, and Chanyeol, with their heads sticking out past the doorframe; a terrifying glare on the Beta’s face which has Yixing, hurriedly, knocking on the door.

   It comes as a surprise, to Yixing, when there is no response from the owner of the apartment; which is strange because Yixing saw Jongdae and Luhan walking in, not four hours ago, and normally their friendship group like to room with each other for a whole day. No. Yixing did not try and work out the Omega’s schedule. He isn’t (is) that creepy.

   After a few more minutes, and a lack of response, the Alpha trudges back into his own apartment, where Baekhyun and Chanyeol fight to stifle their laughs.

   “Oh, shut up, will you?” The panther sinks down onto his sofa, face finding refuge in one of the cushions strewn about; taking a moment to scream at his own misfortune.

   “You’ll get over it. He probably realised it was you, keeled over and died.” Chanyeol snorts and Baekhyun falls to the floor in a fit of giggles.

   “I hate the both of you.”

 

****

 

   Trying to catch the Omega’s attention is nearly impossible, after his last attempt. Exams are coming up, meaning practice and revision is top on Yixing’s list of priorities, and it is the time when essays are given out. The professors must do it on purpose, timing everything conveniently with all their exams, leaving almost no time for them to be completed. In the next month, numerous detentions are bound to be given, all because the teachers are ruthless and have no care for their students.  

   Because of this sudden lack of time, for everyone, Yixing stands no chance in finding Jongdae; the revelation leaving the Alpha in a damp mood, especially after preparing a long-winded speech which would have, no doubt, impressed the other. Adding to the impossibility, Yixing only stays in the performing arts block, whereas Jongdae resides in the academic block.

   Again, no fucking chance.

   “Cheer up, Xing. You’re only missing out on a chance for amazing butt sex, having a mate and a boyfriend.” Oh, and there’s this to add to Yixing’s bad mood. Chanyeol rubbing his misery in his face and waving it around for the whole world to see.

   “Shut up, Chanyeol.” Kris complains; the latter being sick of his attitude, despite the hilarious reactions from Yixing.

   “Oh, come on. You know you love it.” The giant wiggles his eyebrows at Kris, who fake gags in response.

   “So gross.” Kris continues to fake puke, whilst an overly concerned, and naïve, Junmyeon rubs his back as an attempt at soothing his boyfriend. Oh, yes. Now the two groups have merged, before the whole outbreak which involved rumours about Jongdae and Yixing, Chanyeol discovered Sehun and Tao were dating, Jongin and Kyungsoo were dating, and, finally giving up on secrecy, Kris comes out that he and Junmyeon have been mated ever since they met; which was when Junmyeon started University, with Yixing, and when Kris was in his second year. Yixing must admit, that the couple hid it surprisingly well. Thus, resulting in Chanyeol finally figuring out that he likes Baekhyun, and the two mating. Minseok would hang around with everyone, occasionally, yet would spend most of his time studying or with Luhan; the latter never frequenting their circle of friendship since he is always with Jongdae.

   The stubborn Omega, as he gathers from Baekhyun, only ever leaves his apartment for lessons and grocery shopping, which had Yixing’s heart ache, for some odd reason or another.

   “Hey, fuckers. Anything new going on?” An annoying voice sounds from behind Chanyeol, who grins inanely when he hears Baekhyun’s voice.

   “Babe!” Said giant hybrid exclaims, earning the rolling of multiple eyes from around the table.

   “No time to stick around, I have to go shopping with Dae.” It’s only then when the oblivious panther hybrid spots the Omega, who is conveniently stood behind his friend’s back; as if to hide from everyone. This thought has Yixing frowning, to himself.

   “What you shopping for? Didn’t you go yesterday?” Chanyeol questions, feeling dejected by the puppy hybrid. “

   Well, we forgot to get Dae a few pairs of sweatpants. The last ones got a bit messy if ya - catch my drift.” Junmyeon chokes on his drink, Chanyeol starts laughing along with Kris, Baekhyun begins stuttering at the realisation of his own words, and Jongdae’s face goes redder than a tomato. Yixing, on the other hand, starts to grow hard. The thought of the Omega in heat, with his sweet bodily fluids dripping out of his tight entrance; ass in the air with a vibrator pushed inside of him.

   “Shall we go?” Jongdae’s voice cracks a little, before dragging his friend away from the flustered table, Yixing allowing his gaze to drift to his perfect ass as the other’s walk away. The group are silent for a few moments, letting what just happened sink in. The panther hybrid never allowing his mind to leave the image of Jongdae spread out, in heat, begging for Yixing to fuck him into the mattress.

   “Um… Yixing?” Chanyeol whispers, from next to him; breaking said Alpha out of his revere.

   “Mhmm.” He can form no words as a response; relying on sound to reply.

   “You might want to go and sort Yixing Jr, out.” This confuses him, but it all makes sense as he spies the others’ gaze on his nether regions. A furious blush creeps onto his unsuspecting features, before he decides it is time for him to make a quick exit, of the cafeteria; leaving with a swift “see you later” before running out of the building, one thing and one thing only on his mind.

_I need a shower._

 

****

 

_Jongdae’s POV: _

 

   “See! I told you it was a good idea!” Baekhyun exclaims once they reach the outside of the University; heading into the main shopping centre a couple of minutes down the road.

   “Really? I didn’t see anything.” Jongdae decides to play dumb, since all he wanted to do was replay the image of Yixing’s look, that was given to him, not a few minutes ago.

   “Oh, my God! Are you that stupid? Or are you blind?” The other jumps in front of him, walking backwards as to not get in the Omega’s way.

   “Probably both.” He replies, hitting Baekhyun on the head, “oops. Sorry, I didn’t see you there.”

   “I hate you.” The latter pouts, which only adds to Jongdae’s enjoyment of their situation.

   “I love you too, Baek.”

   “Anyway. Did you see the look on his face? It was priceless! He had a certain shine to his eyes, one that said ‘I want to fuck the shit out of you’.” Baekhyun resumes walking normally, next to Jongdae, but continues his speech with hand motions; as if it was a performance.

   “Just to clarify, are we talking about Chanyeol or Yixing?” He decides to butt in. Laughing full-heartedly when his friend sends him a glare.

   “Yixing.” Said puppy snaps, before hitting Jongdae on the head. “Now stop interrupting me.”

   “Sorry, Mum.” Jongdae rolls his eyes at the contempt behind Baekhyun’s words, yet finds now further energy to complain about it.

   “Anyway. I knew I was correct when I told you that you make Yixing hard. There is obviously a connection between you two. I can smell it, since I have a keen sense of smell that comes with being a puppy. Don’t get me wrong, I didn’t want to look down there, but I can tell you now, he's carrying a rather large package, if you know what I mean?”

   “Okay~ That’s enough of that. Can we just hurry up and buy my clothes?” He can’t help but make a disgusted face. He is unhappy with Baekhyun’s mind, since it always travels to activities in the bedroom. The only time Jongdae thinks about those needs is when the latter is in heat; other than that, he is as innocent as they come.

   “Alright. Keep your hair on.” The other holds his hands up, in defence, signifying the end of this conversation.

   “Just - don’t blame me if you can’t walk for a week because you didn’t listen to my warning.”

   _Mental note: Never talk about sex with Baekhyun._

   “Where was the warning? It sounded to me like you were ogling over his ‘rather large package’.” Jongdae uses a deeply sarcastic tone, and air speech marks, to refer to the Beta’s previous words. The conversation ends, however, due to the serious look on Baekhyun’s face. So, he ends it there, valuing his life more than the other’s response.

_*Ring ring*_

   “Ah! Is it Lulu?” Baekhyun yells, right into his ear, just as they make it out of the shop; deciding to head over to Jongdae’s for a night in, since neither have class tomorrow.

   “Can you fuck off!? I value my ability to hear, and my personal space, you know?” The puppy pouts, whilst Jongdae brings his phone out from his back pocket.

_Jongdae, it is your mother… Again. I really need to talk to you. Please give me a chance and I’ll make it up to you. I promise._

   “This fucking bitch!” Baekhyun yells, once again, into his ear. The other having looked over Jongdae’s shoulder to get a look at the text.

   “I know. I mean, who does she think I am? I’m not just going to forgive her, after 24 years of my entire family thinking, and telling me, I am nothing but a weak little brat, who brought shame to the family?” He angrily shoves his phone, back, in his pocket after switching the cursed device off. Him wanting to spend no time or energy thinking about her adamant behaviour.

   “She has been contacting me for weeks now and I am sick of it. Can’t she get the message that I don’t care. I have you and Lulu. That’s all I need and it’s all I want.” Jongdae storms on ahead, not minding the weird looks from the people around him.

   After a couple of seconds, however, he notices that Baekhyun is no longer next to him, so he glances back to see said puppy stood, like a statue, in shock.

   “Baek?”

   “You really mean it, Dae? You just want me and Lulu?” Baekhyun looks like he is about to cry, and when Jongdae nods the other is springing over and wrapping his arms around the Omega.

   “I love you too.” Jongdae laughs, hugging his friend; revelling in this happy moment that they are sharing together.

   “Come on. Let’s get this stuff back to yours. I can’t wait for you to make me that English dish that you were mentioning earlier.”

   “It’s called a roast dinner.”

   “Oh~ “

 

****

 

   Don’t ask how, or why, but somehow Jongdae and Baekhyun’s little get together ended up becoming a full-on, end-of-the-week, Christmas party; since Jongdae would be staying at the University Baekhyun said it would be to celebrate his first term back in Korea. That conversation was followed with questions on what he wants for Christmas, and all he could reply was that he didn’t want anything. Being used to getting nothing has its perks. Roughly 40 people, including Kris, Junmyeon, Sehun, Kai, Kyungsoo… Blah, blah, blah. That lot. They are all wedged into Jongdae’s apartment, which has been growing smaller and smaller over the last few hours.

   Jongdae thinks this gathering of drunken, horny, University students began when Baekhyun thought it would be a good idea to invite everyone, the other 9 within their friendship group (not including Yixing), over to his place for a movie night. That idea was flushed down the drain when the youngest (Sehun) decided to bring over some alcohol, which then lead to Luhan and Baekhyun having this “great idea” that involved inviting even more people over.

   The other guests were invited, and told to bring their own alcohol, the music was put on and everyone began to get into the swing of things. That is, everyone apart from Jongdae; who, personally, found the music distasteful and his friends, who have since been replaced with drunken idiots, to be overly loud and obnoxious. More so than normal. He will admit, however, that he is glad that Yixing wasn’t invited over. The presence of the Alpha, and the presence of alcohol, would be an extremely bad mix in this scenario.

   “Jongdae! Come and have a drink! You look like my Grandma, with your glasses and your book!” Baekhyun yells at the poor boy from across his sitting room; if you can even call it one, anymore.

   “I am quite happy to be labelled as a Grandma, for as long as it takes, if it means I get to keep my liver!” He shouts back; amused by the puzzled look on the other’s face.

   “What’s a liver!?” The idiot, Tao, makes himself known, the question drawing laughs from onlookers who are viewing their conversation.

   “You’re treading on one!” Jongdae turns into fits and giggles when his intoxicated friend begins to jump around, on the spot. The hilariousness drawing more attention to Baekhyun and Tao with their peculiar behaviour.

   Nothing else, eventful, occurs for the next hour or so. Jongdae is pleased that he managed to finish half of his book, which had to be read for Literature class, and is happy that after taking a quick survey of the apartment everything is still in one piece; which is deemed to be a miracle because of how clumsy Kai and Chanyeol are when they are drunk. Jongdae had attempted at getting a drink of water, from the kitchen, but decided against it when he spotted Luhan and Minseok making out near the sink. So, he opts for his bedroom, instead, which has thankfully been locked the entire time.

   He doesn’t make it far, however, when he hears a knock coming from the front door. Wondering how he managed to hear the damn noise, the Omega changes his route before directing his attention on the main door.

   “Just tell them that I have a full house, and that no one else is allowed in.” Jongdae mutters to himself; taking a moment to prepare himself before swinging open the door and confronting the person on the other side.

   “I am sorry but the- “He loses his vocals hallway through, after spotting the one hybrid he did not want to see, tonight.

   “Oh, Jongdae. I am sorry, I completely forgot this was your place. I just wanted to ask if you could lower the noise. It’s kind of hard to sleep when the music is being played so loud.” Yixing looks panicked, for a second, before a nervous hand goes to scratch the back of his neck.

   “I’m so sorry about the noise. You know what Baek can be like. I mean… You might, but you probably don’t…” He manages to stumble over his own words; given the closeness of their proximity, Jongdae is barely holding himself together. For one reason or another, he wants to snuggle into Yixing, to feel his warmth, which is an embarrassing thought because the older probably hates him, and thinks that he is a weird, nerdy Omega.

   Smooth, Jongdae. Real smooth.

   “I do know what he is like. So, I guess there is nothing we can do about it.” The Alpha chuckles, his dimple showing, and Jongdae just wants to melt into a puddle because… That was so adorable.

   “I am really sorry. I have tried to turn down the music, but he won’t let me.” He pouts at the memory of his friend’s stubborn behaviour. His facial expression making something change in Yixing’s own feature, yet the Omega is unsure of what it is.

   “Don’t worry about it. I’ll see you around, then.” The Alpha smiles, again, before beginning to turn around to head back to his own place.

   “Wait!” Jongdae doesn’t know what he wants the other to wait for, and he very quickly grows embarrassed by his outburst.

   “Yes?” The other has, since, turned around to the Omega; who is awkwardly shifting around, on the spot.

_Improvise - Jongdae - improvise._

   “Can I go with you?” This causes a shift in the other’s expression, so he quickly tries to play it off.

   “I mean, I don’t have to. If you aren’t comfortable with that, and… We don’t really know each other and I am awkward to be around… I just really don’t like parties.” Jongdae bites his lip, as a prevention from spilling out anymore pointless words that will, inevitably, make him appear even more deluded.

   Before anything else can be said, and more awkward moments pass, Jongdae feels his wrist being grabbed and his whole body is dragged away from the part scene.

   In no time, the Omega is hauled into a different apartment; the place mirroring Jongdae’s own, but is made different by the more modern vintage wallpaper, that hold a burgundy colour to match with the sofas.

   “Wow. This place is… I love the colour scheme.” He glances around, in amazement. Completely forgetting where he is and with who.

   “Thank you. Kris helped me, since he is doing art. Needed someone with an eye for design.” Yixing places his hands on his hips, nodding whilst eyeing up the place as if he was, also, seeing it for the first time.

   “Well, you two did an amazing job on the place. I haven’t touched mine since I just moved in, fairly, recently and I don’t think it looks too bad. Can’t tell right now, though, since it is littered in bottles and crisp packets.” He directs his attention back to the owner of this apartment and he finds the latter looking at him, a dimpled smile back on his face.

   “Why ‘fairly, recently’?” Yixing motions towards his sofa; offering Jongdae a place to sit as the question rolls off his tongue. The remnants of a Chinese accent coating his words. Jongdae assumes Chinese, since Baekhyun said that he was sure that Yixing came from China.

   “Well… I lived in London since the age of 4. My parents decided they wanted to get rid of me, so they sent me here.” Jongdae answers honestly, hesitating at first since the Alpha makes his nerves go haywire.

   “Why did they make you move back here?” The panther hybrid takes a seat beside the frazzled Omega; who tries to hide how flushed he is getting because of the scent wafting off the other.

   “Because they hate me and want nothing to do with me. Since I am an Omega, it would be hard for me to inherit any business that my parents want to hand down to me. Omegas, to them, are weak and bring shame to the family. They saw me as the same so they kept me in the house, living a sheltered life, doing home schooling to get all my qualifications. I would spend most of my time reading, writing or learning things. I managed to teach myself English, Japanese and Chinese. We spoke Korean at home and I didn’t have the luxury of going out to talk to other people.”

   “I am sorry that they did that to you. No one deserves to be sheltered, and neglected, like you were. No one.” The hurt in the other’s eyes is genuine and Jongdae feels bad for making the Alpha upset; especially over a situation that Jongdae has no time to care about. It has been and done. Nothing he can do about it now.

   “It’s okay. Doesn’t matter now.” Jongdae begins to play with his fingers, “I have Baekhyun, Luhan, and everyone else to take care of me. They have been more of a family than my real one has.”

   “Good. You deserve happiness, Jongdae.” A few moments pass, the air holds an awkward feeling to it, yet neither of them comment on the fact. The tension vanishes when he decides to break the silence.

   “What about you, Yixing?”

   “What about me?” The other glances at the Omega, and the latter can feel his heart do a flip when the Alpha’s eyes drill into his own.

   “Well… Your family. Where you are from?” Jongdae takes a gulp, as the other’s intense stare, increases.

   “I was born and raised in Changsha, China. I moved to Korea to begin my life as a singer, songwriter, dancer… you name it. I came out here a few years before the start of University and began training with an entertainment company. Meanwhile, I began learning Korean, did some backup dancing for a few idol groups, just to try and make my CV look good for when I apply to University. I managed to get in, obviously, and started with my performing arts and dance course. Overall, I have lead a, fairly, normal life. My family, mainly my Grandparents, have supported me through thick and thin, and I know they always will.”

   “That’s amazing, Yixing.” Jongdae offers a warm smile when the older has finished talking; hoping to show how much he admires the Alpha for getting to where he is, today.

   “To be honest, you are more amazing, Jongdae.” The other bites his lips, and Jongdae thinks that his soul just left him.

   “W-what?” “You have been through such a difficult time. You haven’t had anyone supporting you. You are here purely because of your motivation to do well for yourself. You haven’t let anything get in the way, despite having no one by your side. That, Jongdae, is fucking amazing.” The Omega was unaware of the tears that had built up, so he is shocked when he feels the warm, salty liquid caressing his cheek in a provoking manner, as if to say “haha, you’re crying” which Jongdae doesn’t like.

   “That… Is the best thing anyone has ever said to me.” The lone tear turns into a full-on sob; the happiness, and warmth, in his heart is so overwhelming that he doesn’t notice the strong arms that are, now, encasing his shaking body. Jongdae only notices the limbs around him when a large hand begins to stroke the small of his back, rubbing soothing circles onto part of his exposed skin. It’s almost the same as when Luhan does it, but something makes Jongdae feel even more relaxed, than when with Luhan. It may be the strong Alpha smell filling his senses, blocking him from any negative thoughts and drawing him into an, almost, euphoric world. Or, it could be the goose bumps created from an electric feeling every time Yixing’s hand goes lower than it did, previously.

   “Jongdae?” A sweet, soothing voice breaks him away from the intense feelings; hating the other for being the cause and then ruining them.

   “Yes?” The addressed hybrid lifts his head, to peer at the Alpha’s face. His heart jumps when greeted with darkened eyes, encased in lust and want.

   “You smell really good.” The other breaths out, the warm air ghosting over Jongdae’s dried lips and they twitch in response. Having no feasible reply, and not trusting his vocal chords, the two sit and stare at each other; the air is thick with want but neither have the courage to begin something that they could regret. In the background, there is the noise of the music, blaring from his apartment. Yet, it seems to dull. The noise drawing further away as Yixing inches his face closer to Jongdae’s, narrowing the unwanted gap by a few agonising millimetres at a time. Their lips are mere centimetres, by this point, sending the Omega into a hot mess; his pulse speeding up with each passing moment, his chest heaving up and down with the breaths, his eyes fluttering shut to prevent himself a look at the wonder in front of him. The air, of the other, becoming hotter and hotter, just as their lips are about to touch.

_*Ring ring*_

   The two jerk away from each other, when the sound of someone’s phone rings within the silence of the shocked hybrids. Jongdae shivers at the sudden loss of warmth, given from the Alpha, before reaching into his pocket to grip, angrily, at the device that just ruined one of his best moments. And nothing even happened!

_Mental note: Change phone number._

   “I’m going to get a drink.” Yixing clears his throat, startling the Omega as he switches on the device and proceeds to curse the person who messaged him.

_Jongdae! I am desperate, here. Please, please, please talk to me. There is something urgent I need to tell you._

   “Idiot. If it was important you would have told me by now.” He mutters to himself; switching off his phone before shoving it away again, huffing in defeat as he does so.

   “Are you okay?” The other comes back into the sitting room, two glasses of water in his hands as he holds one out for Jongdae. The latter accepts it, politely, as the panther positions himself next to him, again. The Alpha’s knee brushing against his, which brings a blush to his face. So, he tries to hide it by taking a sip of the icy water, relishing in the feeling of it travelling down his throat.

   “Yeah. I’m okay.”

   “Who was it?” Yixing inquires; a little (very) frustrated due to the interruption.

   “My mum.” This peaks the Alpha’s curiosity, so Jongdae continues.

   “She has been messaging me, repeatedly, for a few weeks now. The only thing she does is beg for me to talk to her. About what? I have nothing to say to her. Just now she said there was something important she needed to discuss… If it was important, she would have told me by now.” Jongdae gulps down the rest of the water; brain aching due to consuming the cold liquid too quickly.

   “Everyone has their own ways of handling important matters. However, I agree. After so long, you can’t just suddenly talk to her like all is forgiven.” The other smiles knowingly; placing a hand atop of Jongdae’s knee and rubbing up and down in gentle, reassuring strokes. Said Omega, however, decides to play it cool (uncool) by jumping at the contact and letting out the least manly squeal. Yixing, clearly, enjoyed the display because he begins to laugh. The sound being the most amazing music that Jongdae has had the pleasure of listening to.

   “I should probably get back to the, uh… my, uh… Apartment! God knows how much mess they have made.” Jongdae struggles to find the correct wording but, when he does, he is already walking towards the door; a shocked and worried Yixing trailing along, behind like a lost puppy.

   “Yixing?” This grabs the latter’s attention, Jongdae holding open the door, which allows for more music to flood into the Alpha’s apartment.

   “Thank you for letting me stay and for keeping me company. To say the least, I really needed it. Also, thank you for the water. I had been attempting to get a drink for hours but I am not appealed by the idea of going near a few make out sessions.”

   “No problem.” The panther hybrid brings his fingers to his lips to prevent a laugh from escaping; one part of Jongdae secretly wishing that he would let the sound out, whilst some other part is ogling the adorableness in front of him, which is Zhang Yixing.

   “B-bye, Yixing.” Jongdae gives the Alpha a final goodbye, missing the hurt that ran across the other’s features.

_Why did I make it sound like we would never see each other again? Well… Maybe we won’t._


	5. Five

_December _

 

   “Urg.” Baekhyun groans, clutching his head, as if to will away the inevitable ache that comes with a hangover.

   “I did warn you. But no, of course you wouldn’t listen to me.” Jongdae whines, sarcastically; happy at the lack of a snarky comment he gets in return.

   “Hey you two!” A bubbly Luhan skips up to our table, drink in hand, before plonking down on the chair next to the Omega.

   “Urg.” Baekhyun lets out another moan of complaint which, this time, gathers a laugh from the others. The puppy’s misery being the highlight of their morning.

   “Oh, quit complaining. Jongdae did warn you.” Luhan rolls his eyes before taking a sip of his Americano.

   “Not iced, today?” Jongdae raises his eyebrows, in confusion, because the cat normally drinks has his Americano iced.

   “It’s Winter, Dae. The weather gets cold then my drinks get warm.” The other states matter-of-factly and Jongdae makes a noise in understanding, and appreciation, for the other’s logic.

   “Anyway. Where did you disappear to, last night?” The oldest one at the table smirks at the poor Omega, who has developed a sudden blush as the memories of his and Yixing's, almost, kiss flies through his mind.

   “I, uh… Nowhere.” “Oh, really? Your face says otherwise.” Baekhyun has, since, risen his head from the table to let his curiosity lead him into the conversation.

   “Fine. I stayed at someone’s place for a little while. You know how much I dislike parties. I couldn’t hear myself think.”

   “You need to give more details than that, Dae.” The cat hybrid insists on pestering him for an answer; Baekhyun nodding along to show his distaste towards the inadequate answer.

   “I… I w-went over to Y-yixing’s place.” Jongdae feels his face burning up, as the others’ jaws drop, to the table. His friends glance at each other, in that movie-like way, before directing themselves back to the fidgety Omega.

   “You mean the Zhang Yixing?” Baekhyun breaths, a bit of drool escaping his mouth.

   “Baek, clean yourself up and let Dae finish explaining.” Jongdae would be thankful towards the cat hybrid, if the latter hadn’t furthered their need to know the events from last night.

   “Nothing much happened, Lulu. He invited me over. Well… I asked if I could go over. We got to talking and then, yeah…”

   “What happened?” The other two lean forwards in anticipation.

   “We almost kissed.” The Omega hides his flushed face in his hands, not wanting his friends to see how vulnerable he is at this moment.

   “You what!” The duo exclaim at the same time; jaws dropping lower than the previous time.

   “Shh.” He tries to quieten his friends, not wanting any more attention placed on him, by raising his hands in a downwards motion.

   “No I will not be quiet! My poor baby could have been taken advantage of!” The adamant puppy yells out; startling the life out of him.

   “Where is he!?” Luhan suddenly cries, hands slamming down, onto the table with his head rotating, frantically, as he looks around the entire cafeteria.

   “Will you two shut up. Nothing happened and no, Baekhyun, he didn’t try and take advantage of me.” At my final word the obnoxious two silence their babbling about unimportant things, allowing for him to a have a few moments without feeling like one of the others were going to die at any given moment. And, by Jongdae’s own hands.

   “So… What now?” Luhan breaks the silence, that wasn’t long enough, making Baekhyun and Jongdae jump at the same time.

   “No idea, but me and Dae have Philosophy, so we’ll see you around, Lulu.” The younger of the three stand from their place at the cafeteria table; grabbing their items along the way before making an exit.

   “Yah! You’re just going to leave me here!” Is all they can hear, from the cat, as they chuckle and make their way to their next lesson. Seated, with equipment out and pen poised ready to take notes, Jongdae waits for their teacher to arrive; and with a few minutes left, more students begin to file in. Without realising, the snow leopard hybrid starts to hum his favourite tune, of the week, TVXQ Max Changmin’s Rise as one being one of the tunes that really caught Jongdae’s attention. The latter feels that it allowed for Changmin to really shine through, with the vocals. Not to mention his amazing guitar skills but, to be honest, Jongdae finds anyone who can play an instrument, enviable.

   “Do you hear that?” Baekhyun makes a funny face, next to him. His face scrunched up and his eyes wandering for the source of the noise that he just pointed out.

   “Hear what?” He laughs at his friend, being weirded out by his appearance.

   “I heard someone humming.” Baekhyun squints, peering over the heads of the students in front of him.

   “Their voice was amazing. I need to find them so that they can be my vocal partner.” Knowing full well that Baekhyun is referring to him, Jongdae bites his lip as a blush settles on his cheek.

   “That, would be me.” The words come out in a whisper, but the puppy seemed to hear it perfectly well.

   “What!?” The squints turn into wide eyes as the Beta turns his attention towards the Omega; who has since shrunk into himself.

   “I was the one humming.”

   “Dae! You have an amazing voice!” Baekhyun grabs his left arm and begins to shake him back and forth, until he begins to feel dizzy.

   “Thank you, now will you please stop doing that.” Jongdae shakes his head as the other continues to become more and more excited as the moments pass.

   “Please, please, please will you be my vocal partner. It’s just for this one project. Please, Dae. Please~ “The other pulls his best puppy eyes, which doesn’t help, and forms a slight pout on his lips. The look makes Jongdae’s decision very difficult and he doesn’t want to hurt Baekhyun. But, at the same time, he doesn’t think he will be confident enough to stand up and sing in front of people.

   “Do I have to perform in front of an audience?” Baekhyun’s eyes light up at the question, since it shows that he is considering it.

   “No. It will be recorded so no one will know it is you.” Baekhyun stares, expectantly, at him with his tail wagging behind him.

   “Alright then.” He finally gives up; not regretting anything when he catches the look on Baekhyun’s face. You would think that the puppy’s wildest dreams have come true.

   “Yay! Thank you, thank you, thank you.” Jongdae receives a hug from his best friend, just as the teacher walks into the room, signalling the start of the one-and-a-half-hour lesson.

 

****

 

   “I’ll see you later, Baek.” He says, just as he and Baekhyun are about to part ways for their break.

   “Yeah, and don’t forget to come to the studio later.” The Beta shakes his index finger at Jongdae, as a warning for what might happen if he doesn’t turn up.

   “Yeah, yeah. Now get lost, will you. Our break will be over before you know it.” Heading in opposite directions, Baekhyun to meet up with Chanyeol in his dorm room and Jongdae to go back to his apartment; hoping for a couple hours sleep once completing some assignments. The Omega decides to stop, along the way, at a vender outside the University, to grab a hot mocha and some Jjajangmyun for his lunch. Paying the friendly, old man, behind the cart, he wanders off to the apartment complex; shivering slightly at a breeze that brushes through his hair, a sign that Winter is working at its finest, to make everyone miserable. However, he can’t get far from the vender’s cart when his phone begins to ring, obnoxiously, in his coat pocket. Struggling to grip the device, since one hand is trying to hold the Jjajangmyun and the other a hot mocha, Jongdae groans at the name flashing on screen yet answers it anyway.

   “What is it, Baek?” Jongdae tries to contain his anger, but it’s difficult when all he wants to do is get home, eat his food, finish a few pieces of work and then rest for a couple of hours.

 _“Can we meet up earlier than 7pm? Chanyeol wants to take me on a date.”_ The puppy barely contains a squeal during the last few words. Don’t get him wrong, Jongdae is happy for his bestie; but, during times like this, with more exams due he grows tired of the other’s antics.

   “But Baek~ “He whines, “you know I have stuff to do, plus I have my language lessons before then, which is why I chose that time.”

_“Listen, Dae. The languages are only middle eastern and when are you ever likely to go there? Plus, your bestie, which is me by the way, is way more important than a stupid language lesson.”_

   “They may not be important to you but they are to me. Plus… I want to make the most of my time at Uni and I am not planning on flushing all of my effort down the drain.”

   By this point in the conversation, Jongdae had managed to make it to his apartment’s front door. Placing his phone between his left ear and his left shoulder, he fumbles around in his bag for the key to the front door; finding the desired item and placing it in the lock to let himself in. Baekhyun is part way through one of his rants about how “Chanyeol will leave him if he doesn’t meet the other’s needs”, or something like that, when a sight has Jongdae frozen to the spot.

   The latter drops all his items to the floor, in his becoming of a statue. Baekhyun can still be heard, shouting down the phone now that he has realised that Jongdae is no longer responding. Yet, all Jongdae can do is stand there.

   “Hello, Jongdae. Did you miss me?”

   The figure, clad in an expensive suit and black heels that could be mistaken for needles, calls out from the centre of Jongdae’s couch. The person oozing confidence after seeing the shocked, and pained, expression on his face; forcing a smirk onto their lips that have, oh so many times, caused Jongdae many nights of self-pity.

   “Mum?”


	6. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anyone else addicted to EXO-CBX's Horololo?   
> I can certainly say that I was not prepared for it... at all.  
> Jongdae is out to get me, I swear.

_December _

 

_“Mum?”_

   “I’m glad that you remember me, Jongdae. I was beginning to believe that you had forgotten you had a mother.” Jongdae’s, so called, mother stands from her place on the living room sofa; taking in her surroundings in the most animated fashion, as if she only just wondered into the apartment.

   “Everyone has a mother. Whether, or not, they are there, doesn’t come into it.” His snarky response to the woman’s previous statement, no doubt used for her own dramatic effect, draws a snarly expression onto her face, distorting her sharp features and giving her a more eccentric air.

   “Since when did you become so talkative. I thought I taught you not to speak back to your elders in such a manner.” His mother’s words allow for her upper-class upbringing to shine through; her tone slightly tinted from spending years abroad, in England.

   “Pft.” Jongdae can’t help but to scoff at the woman’s choice of words. “You taught me? You must be joking?”

   “Do I look like I am joking, to you?” The elder woman places her hands on her hips, trying to make her stance as dominating as possible. Jongdae, however, was not in the mood for her power games.

   “For the entirety of my existence I was never once acknowledge by you, dad or my brother. For 24 years, I had to learn the ways of life through films, books, newspapers and magazines. Never, in all my life, was I given the time of day by anybody, and you have the audacity to tell me that you taught me how to behave? You were never there! I spent my entire day waiting for someone to tell me that I am worth educating, worth spending time with, worth having knowledge imparted to me! But, no! All I got was one measly meal a day, with you three, and even then, you never noticed my presence. The only reason why I am here, mum, is because of what I did for myself. The only thing you taught me was that life is full of disappointment and that most people are full of shit. Now, unfortunately, life is a bitch and won’t let you choose your family, but I can choose my friends, and they have been better family than you have!” The words kept going; flowing from his mouth like a waterfall on a rainy day. An endless stream of never-ending hatred for this woman has, since, been imbedded in Jongdae’s mind, kept in chains as to not consume his thoughts.

   After his speech, the woman opposite him, falters. A, brief, expression of disbelief flashes through her eyes, as a sigh of defeat followed her head which now hangs in shame.

   “Your brother died.” Are the only words that pass her lips. If, by this point, Jongdae wasn’t sick with her temperament, her sudden outbreaks of unwanted declaratives, then he didn’t know what he was. His stomach boils down and his bad temper is left simmering in the pit of it; biting back the cruel words which would have only fuelled this woman on.

   “He was in a car accident. Died instantly.” She keeps on. This time, her head rises to attempt to meet Jongdae’s eyes, yet the latter’s attention is far away from her.

   “You honestly think I care? You saying that he is dead is like saying a stranger just died. I never knew him, since the three of you were always persistent on distancing yourselves from me. Okay, maybe I pity my brother; only because he was lead into strict, vile beliefs by you and father.” Once the venom took its work, Jongdae feels a hand connect with his face. This harsh sound resonating off the walls and the sting from an awakening mark, which is likely to be present by this point.

   “How dare you?” Jongdae’s mother spits through her teeth, tears in her eyes whilst her breath comes out through gritted teeth.

   “Sorry. I just don’t think I can feel the pain you are feeling. Especially since you lost your favourite son. Now look. You are left with the delinquent, who can do nothing for the family but bring shame upon it.” Through his sick mind, Jongdae takes pleasure from the pained look in her face; her brows drawing together in a mixture of emotions that Jongdae has no time for. He needs to end these games here, before she begins to worm her way through his mind.

   “I need you to leave. Now.” Emotionless, the omega gathers his items before making his way towards his room; leaving behind his shocked mother and unspoken words, slamming the door and not leaving until he can hear the woman leave the apartment.

_Mental note: Change the lock._

 

****

 

   After Jongdae’s ordeal, the Omega decided that is was time to break his ‘no alcohol’ rule; heading off to the nearest convenience store to buy a bottle of tequila, a bottle of gin and some tonic water. Buying these items from past conversations with Baekhyun, whose love for alcohol couldn’t have been more unhealthy, as he recommended them as the best pain relief material. Returning to his apartment, he decided that a plan to lose all inhibitions was a good idea, if he wanted to get so drunk that he, temporarily, forgets his reason for buying the alcohol in the first place, which, by the way, he did, then all the alcohol was a good idea. Jongdae then concluded that it would take a single shot to get drunk, since he had no food in his system, food from the venders completely lost and forgotten during the run in with his mother, and the fact that he has never had a single drop of alcohol in his life.

   Completely oblivious to the worried gaze of a certain panther, down the hallway, Jongdae makes a swift entrance into his apartment. Slamming the door with newfound impatience, he feels the extreme need to segregate himself from the shitty world, of which has been a complete bastard to him from the moment he was born. The snow leopard, with his tail between his legs (literally), drops the carrier bag onto his sofa, wincing at the clinking of glass, makes for his kitchen area to grab a shot glass, and a tall glass, before disappearing back into the sitting room area and taking a seat next to the prized plastic bag, containing a much-needed treasure that would, most likely, be gone before the night is out.

 

****

 

   After a few of hours, of mindless drinking and giggling at something funny (not funny) on the television, Jongdae isn’t in the right state of mind to be startled when a dishevelled, and infuriated, Baekhyun slams through the front door; ears drawn down into his hair and eyes bloodshot from how long his eyes have been staring into Jongdae’s, without the puppy even blinking.

   “What the fuck, Jongdae!?” His best friend yells at him, arms thrown out at his sides, in exasperation, before flopping down into the original place.

   “Oh, hey Baek. How you doing?” Jongdae slurs the words out towards the other; a drunken grin plastered on his face at the funny face the Beta is making.

   “How am I doing!? Are you fucking kidding me!?” The yelling goes in one of Jongdae’s ears and out of the other, as the latter begins to giggle at something on the screen, again.

   “I have been waiting for over an hour! You never showed up for our music session, like you promised, and on top of that you missed a lesson! You never miss lesson and you never break a promise, so, I want to know what the FUCK has been going on!?”

   The words sink in, and Jongdae registers what Baekhyun said. He couldn’t believe that he had missed a lesson, and that he has just broken a promise to one of his best friends. Being emotional, when drunk, tears start to leak from Jongdae’s eyes, in no time.

_How could I have betrayed my friend? Am I really that stupid for allowing my emotions to get the better of me? Why am I such a fuck up?_

   “I’m s-sorry.” The omega sobs into his hands; feeling, more, sober than he was just a second ago.

   “Shit, Dae. What’s going on?” Baekhyun rushes over to the sobbing boy, sudden guilt showing on his face after yelling at him. Baekhyun knows Jongdae would never miss anything like this, not unless there was a good reason for it.

   “Is that a tequila bottle? Jongdae… Have you been drinking!?” The address hybrid can’t help but flinch when soft hands card their way through his dark hair; arms drawing him into a warm, comforting body as the other strokes, gingerly, behind his ears. The two sit like that, for what feels like hours, until Baekhyun decides to break the silence with words that have Jongdae groaning in the back of his throat at how cheesy they are.

   “You have such beautiful fur, Dae. I shouldn’t be, but I am jealous. No wonder why you are called a rarity.”

   The omega’s head rises to meet his best friend’s soft gaze. It is in that moment that Jongdae feels the need to open up to Baekhyun. So, he tells the Beta about his encounter with his mother, about his brother’s death, and about how he was drinking to get away from everything; even if it was only temporary. Baekhyun didn’t say a word. The puppy merely sat there and listened whilst Jongdae spoke, wiping away occasional tears whenever Jongdae would get worked up and emotional over something from the past. The puppy didn’t want to ruin the moment with his own comments, for he knew that Jongdae needed to get everything off his chest. To open up to someone about everything that has slowly been eating away at him. To be honest, Chanyeol couldn’t have called at a better time; Jongdae having finished his story before heaving a sigh of contempt. As if the world had just been lifted off his shoulders. Baekhyun answered his mate’s call, holding a heated conversation about how he had personal issues that came up which is why he had to cancel their date together, before snuggling into the omega one last time, then excusing himself from Jongdae’s apartment.

   One text, from Luhan, later and he was sprawled out in front of a blearing television, with a glass snuggled up to his chest, as he slowly drifted into the best sleep he’d had in months.

 

****

 

   “Now look, Lulu. It would be much better just to be the King. You would have so much power that you wouldn’t know what to do with it.” Baekhyun waves his hands in the air, voice exclaiming as if the meaning behind his intent, to become a King, was the most obvious thing in the world.

   “You are missing the point, Baek. With great power comes an even greater responsibility. If you aren’t able to use your power wisely then you have no right for that power in the first place.” Luhan retorts; the latter’s face showing how finished he is with the entire argument.

   “For fuck sake.” The puppy hybrid sighs, clearly giving up on the world. “Jongdae, what do you think?”

   All eyes turn to him, which halts his actions of taking a sip from his warm mocha. Jongdae was praying that no one would drag him into this conversation, that somehow arose from one of his and Baekhyun’s Philosophy projects, but this is their friendship group, so the poor omega should have expected that fate wouldn’t be on his side.

   “Well, now that I am involved I might as well say something. Baekhyun, being a King is probably the worst job. My reasoning is, that the amount of power and responsibility revolved around that role is overwhelming. Not only do you have to think about your needs and your family’s needs, you would have to think about the entire kingdom; your choices effect everyone and everything and that’s a tremendous responsibility to have placed on your shoulders. Also, you will never be King so I don’t think it is wise for you to be using it as an example for the best job in the world since, almost, no one will ever get the job. Sorry, I’m with Luhan on this one.” The table, consisting of Minseok, Luhan, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo and himself, falls silent as they comprehend what he just said. Baekhyun holds a slightly betrayed look on his face before said Beta huffs and returns to writing his essay on his laptop.

   “Thank you. You just helped me with my work.” After a moment of continuous typing, Baekhyun grins as he looks up from the bright screen, returning his gaze towards a page in a book right after speaking.

   It has been a couple of days since Jongdae’s “parental issues”, as Luhan so kindly puts it, and the University campus has hit a quiet period; all the students working on, yet, even more projects and essays that are due in fairly soon, in time for the Christmas holiday. Surprisingly, the library in the centre of the campus has been, mostly, empty for the past few days. So, their group has taken to hiding out in said building until things become more crowded again. The reason why the library is empty, Jongdae predicts, is because the café is full. The students are running on back up energy which is only gained from immense amounts of caffeine; Jongdae is just happy that he managed to make it to the Starbucks line, for his mocha, without getting bumped into or trodden on.

   Not much has changed, recently. Minseok dyed his hair a strawberry blonde, colour, and looks as if he has gained more muscle which, Luhan kindly explained, is from his gym sessions. Baekhyun’s roots started to come through, so he had his hair bleached, again, and then dyed silver. Kyungsoo hasn’t changed anything; still holding his red hair and having the sides shaved every-now-and-again. Luhan is still the same doe-eyed boy with light-brown hair, claiming that he keeps it that way because it’s Minseok’s favourite colour on him. Jongdae, himself, decided to stop straightening his hair every morning, before brushing it to the side, to cover his forehead. Now, his hair has been left to its natural waviness before being parted slightly off to the middle (long story short, his hair style in the live 'Promise' video... that song makes me cry). Baekhyun said it was cute, Luhan likes it and Kyungsoo said he loves it because it suits him better; and when Kyungsoo says he loves something, that usually means that it is very good.

   In terms of Junmyeon, Chanyeol, Tao, Sehun, Jongin, Kris and Yixing, Jongdae hasn’t seen them around, recently, which is a huge relief for him, when it comes to Yixing. The Alpha gives him the worst stomach butterflies, and it makes him nervous; that he can be reduced to a blithering idiot within seconds of spotting the panther. Considering that the latter remains calm and collected, Jongdae finds the entire thing extremely unfair.

   “So, Jongdae, seen your Alpha recently.”

   He promptly chokes on a mouthful of his caffeinated beverage, when Kyungsoo brings up an absurd question out nowhere. Suggesting that Jongdae even has an Alpha is the most surprising part.

   “Kyungsoo! Don’t kill my precious Jongdae!” Luhan screeches, grabbing the chocking boy to hold him tight across his chest. This earns a growl from Minseok, but Luhan most likely did this on purpose just to arise a reaction from him, so the grey cat hybrid leaves the situation alone. On the other hand, Luhan looks very excited, and pleased, by the sound emitted from his boyfriend.

   “Your Jongdae! He’s mine!” Baekhyun halts all his work, only to grab the crushed omega and bring him into the puppy’s chest; serving to suffocate him even more.

   “Can’t breathe.” Is the only strangled response emitted from his lips; forming, barely, comprehensible words.

   “Sorry.” The squabbling duo apologise and look down, dejectedly, at the floor beneath the oak-wood table.

   “I don’t have an Alpha, Kyungsoo. And, if I did, I wouldn’t be hanging around with people who would strangle me to death and make me choke on my precious drink.” He straightens himself out, trying to appear unfazed by the idea of having an Alpha; primarily, only one, a certain panther, being on his mind. “Yeah, right. That’s not what Jongin said. Apparently Yixing has been talking about how well you took his dick – “

   “Okay! I think that’s enough socialising for today. Let’s go and get something to eat, Jongdae.” Baekhyun stands from his seat, thankfully, interrupting any further comments from protruding. Especially when no one wants to hear about them.

   “Sounds good to me.” He replies, following Baekhyun like a lost puppy, out of the library, also leaving behind a snickering Kyungsoo and a grinning couple. More words come from Kyungsoo’s mouth, yet they are too muffled for Baekhyun and Jongdae to hear them.

_Mental note: Tell Yixing to stop spreading rumours._


	7. Seven

_January _

 

   “How are you doing?” Baekhyun asks from over the menu of a restaurant, located 10 minutes away from the University. It’s the first week back, after the holidays, and the other felt it necessary to spend half of the money, from this month’s payment by his parents, on a healthy meal at a new place that opened last weekend. It being a Saturday, and neither Jongdae nor Baekhyun having classes, the latter deemed today being the best for having a best friend’s night out. Baekhyun hadn’t mentioned that buying a meal would be a way to make up for a lack of Christmas presents, but Jongdae doesn’t need to be told that to know the other’s intentions.

   “I’m okay. You’re buying me food, so how can I not be?” Jongdae replies with a troublesome smirk playing on his lips. Earning a glare, the puppy hybrid sighs and places the menu to the side; clasping his hands together, in an attempt, to appear serious.

   “We both know what I mean, Dae. How are you doing, in general?"

   “As I said, I’m okay. She hasn’t tried to contact me again, so I have no idea whether, or not, she is still in Korea. Thank you for caring about me, Baek.” He shows his appreciation by laying his, slightly, smaller hand across Baekhyun’s joined ones, before reaching out to take a sip of water. After being left vomiting, for hours, and waking with an awful hangover, Jongdae is making sure to avoid alcohol like the plague.

   “That’s good. If she ever shows her face around here, again, then she will regret the day she was born.” The Omega can’t prevent the laughter that escapes his mouth; kitten lips curling up in the corners, of which Baekhyun coos at whilst drinking from his glass of rum and coke. The action causes some of the liquid to spill around the other’s mouth, which serves Jongdae’s laughter even more.

   “Hi there. Can I take your order?” A familiar voice sounds from next to the giggling pair, effectively drawing the duo’s attention.

   “Yixing?” Baekhyun exclaims, making the addressed panther hybrid look up from his note pad and glance at the two in front of him.

   “Oh! Hey, Baekhyun. Hey, Jongdae.” A broad smile lights up the Alpha’s face; allowing for a pair of dimples to surface on his pale skin. Jongdae is too caught up in ogling the waiter to realise that Yixing and Baekhyun are staring at him. Baekhyun with a sly smirk on his lips and Yixing with a dark look that makes Jongdae feel as if the Alpha is about to eat him. Still oblivious, Jongdae takes note that the panther looks good (fucking fantastic) in his uniform.

   “We will have the couple’s size Bulgogi with Kimchi, Samgyeopsal, Haemul Pajeon and Seolleongtang. Thank you.” Baekhyun doesn’t glance at the menu, before ordering for the two of them. At the mention of the word ‘couple’ Yixing’s jaw tenses, but the action is, soon, covered with a flashy smile and a quick bow after taking down the list of foods given by the Beta. The entire way, towards the kitchen, Jongdae follows the movement of the Alpha’s broad shoulders, and muscled back, which are both visible through the overly tight shirt, as the latter makes a hasty retreat.

   “You totally just got caught staring.” The other snickers, grabbing the snow leopard’s attention; him blushing like a love-sick school girl. Ears flattening out against his hair, Jongdae glares at his so-called “best friend” before shifting topic.

   “I didn’t know he worked here.”

   “No one did. This place is new, you know?” Baekhyun rolls his eyes, which doesn’t help with Jongdae’s mood.

   “I know. You only told me a thousand times.”

   “No I didn’t!”

   “Well, you aren’t far off. You have been banging on about this place for ages. Even before it opened.”

   “Look… Just because I know about all of the good places before you do doesn’t give you the right to be upset about it.”

   “You only know because your father was the architect for this place.”

   “…”

   “Aww, cat got your tongue?” Jongdae grins in victory when the other doesn’t reply.

   “S-shut up! I am paying for your food, and I'm older than you, so show me some respect!” The puppy’s eyebrows furrow, in an attempt, to appear angered. It, seriously, doesn’t work.

   “You don’t have to. I can pay half if you want me to.” He downs the rest of his water; leaving three ice cubes, and a slice of lemon, behind.

   “No! This is my treat.” Baekhyun pouts, crossing his arms over his chest. The entire display leaves Jongdae thoroughly amused, until Yixing arrives with their collection of dishes.

   “Here you go.” The panther sits the numerous plates in front of the starving friends. “Let me know if there is anything else you need.”

   Before Yixing heads back to work, his heavy gaze lingers on Jongdae for a while. With a gentle grin, the Alpha swivels and takes off for a neighbouring table, to assist other customers. With a stomach of butterflies, Jongdae joins Baekhyun in devouring the delicacies displayed before him.

_Mental note: Return to this restaurant._

 

****

 

   The rest of the weekend was spent hibernating in Jongdae’s apartment. It was pure bliss, since it was just him and Baekhyun. Luhan was offered to come over, yet, he refused because of his time off with Minseok; the two love-birds, no doubt, went on numerous dates and slept with each other day-in-and-day-out. “Going at it like rabbits”, Baekhyun had so kindly put. It had, overall, been a well-deserved rest but they both knew that it wouldn’t last. So, they made the most of it, as you do in these situations. Baekhyun got drunk Saturday evening and fought off his hangover with more alcohol, Sunday morning. Jongdae, on the other hand, decided on opting for the safer option of watching foreign dramas whilst the other was dancing around to the sound of… nothing. The whole experience was hilarious, to say the least, but it was also very worrying. So worrying that he had to hide all of the bottles; especially after Baekhyun began to believe he was an elephant.

   Yet, all good things come to an end, so, here he is, sat in the University library on a Monday morning, trying to finish as many assignments as possible. The Literature essay has long since been handed in, two weeks early, which was a shame for Jongdae. He had thoroughly enjoyed 'Captain Corelli's Mandolin' by Louis de Bernieres; it being such an iconic book, by anyone's standards . Now, here he is, writing up a 10,000-word essay on the meaning of life.

   _Mental note: At the moment, there is no meaning to life._

   “Hey.” A voice sounds, from the right of him. The vocals startle him, but he soon recovers.

   “H-hi.” Jongdae curses himself for stuttering in a nervous fashion; especially in front of the one and only Zhang Yixing. Said Alpha having been the reason for the Omega’s wet dreams, recently. The other hybrid pulls out a chair, to make himself comfortable; which is ironic since Jongdae is currently wetting himself with nervousness.

   “I’m sorry. I would have liked to have spoken to you sooner, but events haven’t been in anyone’s favour over the last month, or so.” The panther offers a polite smile which has Jongdae swooning over the other, in a matter of seconds.

   “It’s okay. We have all been busy with exams, assignments and additional work, and by the time we have finished all we want to do it sleep...” Jongdae smiles back, before biting his lip in hopes of hiding how nervous this proximity is making him. He can, practically, feel the other breathing down his neck. Oh, and don’t forget that sinful scent. If his insides weren’t mush before they, certainly, are now.

   “...And drink coffee.”

   The two laugh awkwardly at the not-so-funny joke.

   “Well, I haven’t been doing exams. They are performances that we are examined on but we don’t sit down and have a formal written examination.” Yixing feels the need to make conversation through elaborating further on his choice of subjects.

   “What kind of things do you do for your performances?”

   “We all have to come up with different concepts. I think there are about five, in total. And, then, we must create our own scripts, for drama, and choreography, for dance, then we must direct them and produce them whilst the other students act it out. That part of the examination, we are judged on our acting abilities.”

   “Sounds like my very-own hell, no offence.” Jongdae flushes a bit, particularly after the laugh that Yixing just emitted.

   “None taken. What do you have to do?” The Alpha props his elbow on the old, wooden table and rests his chin on the flat of his palm; getting into a listening pose. “Well… I just handed in an essay on 'Captain Corelli's Mandolin', which is one of the five texts that we have to study, this semester. Right now, I am writing a 10,000-word essay on the meaning of life, for Philosophy, which is proving to be a bit of a challenge for me. Then, I have to write a screenplay in Egyptian, which will be fun.”

   “You're learning Egyptian?”

   “I am studying European and Middle Eastern Languages. Last month I had an exam where we spent an entire hour conversing in German. The week after that, it was French and last week it was Spanish.” Jongdae can’t help but grin, in triumph, when he found out that he had got an A in all three of those languages.

   “Jeez…” Yixing’s shocked face forces a giggle out of the Omega, who blushes instantly when the other gives him a searing look.

   “What?” He chances the question; electing a soft smile from the panther, next to him.

   “You are just so cute. Whenever I see you, I get reminded of an angel. You have an innocence about you that I find really attractive.”

   Laughing awkwardly, Jongdae scratches the back of his neck whilst trying to shake off the butterflies settled in the pit of his stomach.

   “That was really cheesy. I’m sure you don’t mean it.”

   “Of course I mean it. Words like that aren’t things that you just say for no reason.” The Alpha shifts slightly, trying to close the distance between himself and a heated Jongdae. The poor Omega, by this point, is struggling to keep a whine from escaping past his lips, at the tantalising closeness of the other.

   “S-stop joking a-around. It’s not f-funny.” Jongdae gulps; the other’s lips now only a few centimetres away from Jongdae’s; bringing a sense of Déjà vu.

   “Jongdae.” Yixing growls and, this time, he doesn’t stop the pitiful noise from slipping through. The Alpha, seemingly, doesn’t mind or finds it pleasurable, since he pushes forwards, closing the gap in less than a second and connecting his lips to Jongdae’s. Said Omega freezes up, especially after feeling strong, slender arms encircle his body; pulling his small, statue-like frame into a larger, much warmer build that has him falling for the Alpha even more. A moment of shock transitions by, before the snow leopard hybrid moans into the kiss, a bit too excitedly, and responds to the other’s practiced movements with his own sloppy ones. Considering Jongdae has never kissed another person on the cheek, let alone on the mouth, it is hardly surprising his movements are improvised.

   Sensing his discomfort, Yixing breaks away, mouth opened, slightly, whilst panting. He can’t help the feeling of self-consciousness that washes over him, so he turns away in an attempt to break the eye contact between them. But, the Alpha was having none of it, resulting in hands placed on either side of Jongdae’s face and forcing his focus back onto the man in front of him; who, Jongdae is positive, is God’s gift to the hybrid-kind.

   “I’m sorry.” Jongdae’s bottom lip tremors, slightly, which is granted by a smirk from the other.

   “Don’t worry about it, Baby. Is it your first time?” The panther strokes a reassuring thumb across his cheekbone; making Jongdae lean into the touch, upon instinct to submit to the Alpha.

   “But I haven’t even kissed anyone before. You would think, with all the things I do during my heat that I would know that much. But, I don’t.”

   “During your heat?” The other’s breath falters, for a moment, as if contemplating the meaning behind the words and then placing multiple images to it.

   “Oh God.” Yixing’s eyelids flutter closed before he inhales, causing his nostrils to flare, before he reopens his eyes; displaying brown orbs glistening with want, and something else that Jongdae is unsure of.

   “Well, how else would I get through it.” He replies, nonchalantly whilst shrugging his shoulders.

   “Do you have any idea what you are doing to me?” Yixing’s voice, somehow, drops a few octaves; sending a shiver down the Omega’s spine. Taking one of Jongdae’s hands, the other leads them down to the obvious tent in the Alpha’s pants, forcing Jongdae’s palm to rub over the burning bulge. The action draws a delicious groan from within Yixing’s throat as, said hybrid, burrows his face within the Omega’s neck; sucking a red mark into the smooth skin and causing a whine to escape from Jongdae.

   “Yixing~” He breathes whilst gripping onto the other’s broad shoulders.

   “Jongdae~” Another mark is left on his skin (not that Jongdae minds).

_*Ring ring*_

   “You should get that.” The Alpha’s mouth moves to press kisses to Jongdae’s collarbone; burning sensations marking the ghosts of the panther’s lips. Obeying, without a word, Jongdae reaches onto the library table and grabs the device, not looking at the caller ID but taking a moment to breathe deeply and forget the man who is currently sucking, yet, more marks into his skin.

   “Hello?” The snow leopard’s voice sounds quite shaky, and he curses himself for it.

 _“Hey Jongdae! I was wondering if you wanted to reschedule the music recording that we were meant to do?”_ A bubbly voice pierces into Jongdae’s head; the pleasure from Yixing’s hand on his growing erection not mixing well with Baekhyun’s obnoxious obliviousness.

   “Yep, that sounds great. Ah!” A moan accidentally escapes from Jongdae, resulting in a chuckle from the Alpha and for him to bite his lip to stay quiet. Praying that Baekhyun hadn’t heard anything would be a stretch by anyone's imagination.

 _“Dae? Are you okay?”_ The Beta’s voice now laced with concern.

   “Mhmm… I’m fine. Carry on.”

_“Okay… Well, I was thinking Saturday, around 2pm?”_

   It’s growing increasingly difficult for the Omega to keep his lips clamped together in an attempt to shut off any compromising noises; especially, since Yixing deemed it necessary to reach into his underwear and start jerking him off. Being touched by a hand, that isn’t his own, is a welcome source of pleasure, but this isn’t the correct place for it. Anyone could walk around the corner and see them, plus, on top of that, Baekhyun is on the phone, so any small noise will easily raise suspicions.

   “Can’t do Saturday. That's when my heat starts.” At the mention of his heat, all of Yixing’s movements cease. Raising a questioning eyebrow, Jongdae focuses his gaze onto the other and is shocked by what he sees. The Alpha’s lips are red and swollen, from leaving his mark all over the Omega’s skin, his eyes are heavy with lust which are partly cover by sweat bangs of liquorish-coloured hair; chest heaving up and down, in an effort to breath properly.

 _“Oh! Of course. What about Thursday?”_ His best friend’s voice jerks his body, and mind, back to reality.

   “Sounds great. Shall we arrange it for 5pm. I have a class in the morning and then I have an exam at one, which leaves me a couple of hours to get something to eat before we meet up.”

_“Perfect. Can't wait! I'll see you then.”_

   “See you soon, Baek.” Placing the item back on the table, he and Yixing make eye contact with each other before lunging back into messy kiss, which only leaves them wanting much more from each other. Jongdae’s hand travels, impatiently, down to the other’s prominent erection; taking note of the size of his length.

   “Holy - you’re huge.” He mumbles, incoherently, between their mouths; feeling the panther’s lips break out into a smile.

   “All for you, Baby.” The Alpha replies, hurriedly, before returning their mouths together. It takes a few moments, before the duo are parting their swollen mouths; the act being done with much regret, on both of their parts. Erections throbbing painfully, Jongdae’s eyes breaming with tears as a whine escapes from him, again, Yixing’s gaze soft and comforting to the Omega. Leaning over, Yixing nibbles lightly on the end of the Omega’s nose.

   “I think we should stop here. Wouldn’t want to get too carried away when anyone could walk in at any given moment.” Jongdae can’t help it when the corners of his lips curl up, forming his adorable kitten grin, which has the other chuckling and pecking the corners as a sign off affection.

   “Now everyone will know.” The Alpha smirks; simultaneously running the pad of his thumb across the sensitive marks leftover. It’s only then that he realises what Yixing has done. Leaving a mark is a way of showing, to everyone, that the person marked is going to be claimed by their mate, or as a way to show others that the hybrid is off limits to everyone else; aka, Yixing marked Jongdae as part of his territory.

   “I’ll see you around, Jongdae. We should grab a coffee later… My treat.” Yixing stands to leave, as Jongdae nods his head eagerly, utterly bewildered by the man in front of him, at the suggestion of them having more time together.

   “Here’s my number. Text me when you are free and we can plan a date.” With a wink, the other hands over a small card before leaving the Omega alone in the, now, very cold library to sort out his aching problem down below.

_Mental note: Buy a nice outfit for a date with Yixing._

 

****

 

   “How do I look?” Jongdae inquires, standing in front of his full-length wardrobe mirror and running his hands up and down his front. Clad in black skinny jeans, a simple white dress shirt with a couple of buttons undone at the top, and a pair of black converse shoes.

   “You look great. But, what’s the occasion?” A questioning look planted on Baekhyun’s face, the puppy sits on Jongdae’s bed whilst enjoying a bag of crisps; which, somehow, end up mostly all over his bed.

   “I tried to go for the casual yet sophisticated look. I’m not trying but I am, all at the same time.”

   “Where are you planning on going in this ‘casual yet sophisticated’ outfit?”

   “I, my friend, am going out.” The Omega turns away, closing the wardrobe door, before grabbing his phone and sending Yixing a quick message. The two messaged each other earlier with light conversation, a couple of weeks after their library session, before Yixing finally asked if Jongdae wanted to go for dinner at this restaurant located, fairly, close to the university.

   “You’re going out!? But I just got here and – “Baekhyun pauses his ranting, turning to look at Jongdae the way they do in the films.

   “Kim Jongdae!” The Beta hybrid yells, startling the poor snow leopard out of his fur; the latter’s ears flattening out on his head as he turns to scowl at his friend.

   “What?”

   “Are you telling me that you have a date?” Both of Baekhyun’s eyebrows raise on his forehead. Jongdae thinks that if the other had glasses on they would have fallen down his nose. The librarian look as he likes to call it. A sassy lady in a business suit, hair tied back in a tight bun and glasses perched on the end of her nose.

   “No. I said I was going out.” He decides to avoid the question. Only to make the interrogation more enjoyable.

   “Ha! I knew it!”

   “Knew what?” Jongdae gives a hopeless look on his face, as Baekhyun jumps up from the crisp ridden bed to circle around the innocent looking Omega. “Is it a he or a she? How old are they? Where did you meet them? What are they like? What’s their status? Are they nice to you? Do I know them?”

   “Baek, will you calm down?” He motions for the other to calm down, but the actions prove to be a waste of time. The questions keep on coming until his friend suddenly stops in front of him; the other sniffing the air, precariously, close to Jongdae.

   “Do you smell that?”

   “Smell what?” The Beta pulls away with a shocked look, before pulling at Jongdae’s collar to reveal the, already, fading marks along the expanse of his neck and collar bone.

   “Who did that to you!? Jongdae! Are you mated already and you didn’t tell me!?”

   Slapping the other's hand away, to straighten out his collar, Jongdae rolls his eyes and turns around to grab his black peacoat from the back of the door before turning back to Baekhyun.

   “Of course not! Don’t you think it would be much stronger if I was mated?”

   “Good point… Does that mean you will be mated?” Baekhyun’s eyes light up, bringing Jongdae to the conclusion that he should probably leave before matters get worse than they already are. Pretending to glance at a watch he doesn't have, he decides to make a swift exit.

   “Well, I’m running late. I’ll see you later, Baek.” He walks through the apartment, grabs his keys and leaves; making sure to slam the door, unnecessarily hard, behind him. The last thing heard being “make sure to use protection, if you are a carrier!”

_Mental note: Baekhyun is a pain._

 

****

 

   “Wow~ That was amazing. Thank you, Yixing.”

   Stomach full, on expensive food and wine, Jongdae leans back to make a show of how much his stomach sticks out. Despite how childish the act is, it makes Yixing laugh, so it’s all worth it.

   “It’s my pleasure, Jongdae.” The other flashes that million-dollar smile that has Jongdae’s heart melting within seconds; until he is just a pile of mush on the floor.

   “Are you sure you don’t want me to pay for anything?”

   “I invited you out so it’s my responsibility to pay for the evening.”

   “But it’s so expensive here.” Jongdae can’t help but pout at the difficult attitude of the Alpha.

   “And it’s worth every penny. Trust me, Dae, if I wasn’t okay with paying for it then I wouldn’t have even suggested the idea of coming here. It’s just nice to treat ourselves every now and again.” Yixing raises his glass.

   “To our first date.”

   “To our first date.” Jongdae brings his glass to Yixing’s, causing a pleasant clinking sound.

   “What is this stuff, anyway. It’s amazing?”

   “Chateau Canon Magnum 1989.” Jongdae, promptly, chokes on the sip he was taking; shocked by the wine that the other was willing to buy.

   “Jesus, Yixing. This stuff is like… £360, in England! Per bottle! And we’ve, what, had around two!”

   “How do you know all this?” The other questions, being surprisingly calm for someone who just spent £720 worth on wine.

   “My parents were upper-class business owners in London. They would buy wines much more expensive than this, but they always kept a few. I would look them up and find out the prices. For this wine, in Harrods, it’s £360.”

   “Well, if you’re wondering how I can afford this it’s because my Dad is a singer in China and my Mum is an author and owns her own publishing company. Plus, on top of that, I have a part time job which brings in extra money for me to spend on what I want. The allowance from my parents is for the apartment, only, and for any emergency University fees.” The two fall into conversation easily. “I’m an only child, brought up primarily by my Grandparents but my parents reappeared a few years ago. They tried to make it up to me through material things. In the end, I got so fed up with it, that I moved back in with my Grandparents. However, they passed away a month after I got there.” Sadness floods the other’s eyes, and Jongdae’s first instinct is to grab his hand in a form of comfort.

   “I’m sorry, Yixing.”

   “Don’t be. I know that they passed away without any regrets. They had a good life and they went away peacefully.”

   Jongdae nods his head and goes to remove his hand from Yixing’s, only to have it stopped and held tightly by the other.

   “I had enough of China, by this point, and my parents were willing to do anything to regain my trust. I told them I wanted to move out here, to Korea, and do dancing.”

   “I need to see you dance, some day. Whenever I walk past the music department, all I hear about is how amazing you are.” The Omega takes another sip of the delicious alcohol. Despite his resolutions to have no more alcoholic drinks, it was difficult to turn down the Alpha.

   “Really?” Yixing’s eyes brighten up at the prospect of being the talk of the entire campus.

   “No. But, I still want to see you dance.”

   “Well, I’m content with that. Anyway, enough about me, what about you?”

   “Uh, as you can probably remember, I don’t have a good relationship, if there even is one, with my parents. I had an older brother. Uh... I never knew any other relatives apart from the three that I lived with. My Mum and Dad wanted to move me away from their friends because they were ashamed of my status… Blah, blah, blah.”

   “You ‘had’ a brother?”

   “Ah. He, uh, died quite recently. My Mother came to find me and tell me about it.”

   “That must be awful.” A remorseful look takes over the panther’s features and it makes Jongdae feel bad because he wants the other to be happy and to not worry about his problems.

   “Not really. Don’t get me wrong, if I had a relationship with them then I would have been upset, but I had no bond with my brother. I didn’t know anything about him other than the fact that he was my brother and that he was an Alpha. My parents never used his real name around me, either. It was always ‘darling’ or ‘sweet pea’ or some other soppy shit.” No response is given, so Jongdae takes that as a silent request to continue. “I was always living in fear, in that house. Never sure as to whether they were going to send me away, give me up to another family, dispose of me. The media didn’t help, either. There were stories everyday about Omegas, boys and girls, being beaten, raped, murdered... I was so sure that I was going to be one of those Omegas that I blocked out everything; all the snide comments about how lucky I was that I still had a home or about how it could be me if I didn’t have them for a family. Pft… Thinking about it now just makes me hate them more. And my Mother had the audacity to ask forgiveness.” The rest of the glass is downed in seconds, in an attempt to try and block out the dwelling hatred.

   The sound of something slamming against the table forces Jongdae’s gaze to focus towards the Alpha in front of him. If this was a cartoon, then Yixing would have a black aura surrounding him. The whole image is frightening, but, at the same time, it is exciting. The Omega realises, after some careful investigation, that the noise came from Yixing hitting the table; the panther’s hand locked in a fist and his black, shimmering ears and tail rigid with anger.

   “Yixing?”

   “Was that the women who was at yours the other day?” The words are gritted out through a set of pearl white teeth.

   “Y-yes. You s-saw that?” To say Jongdae is shocked would be an understatement.

   “Saw it. Heard it. Dreamt about what pain that bitch was putting you through.”

   Feeling the need to calm down the other before he causes a riot, the snow leopard hesitantly reaches out and wraps nimble fingers around the clenched hand of the Alpha. He feels afraid, for a moment, when Yixing’s eyes meet his, until the brown orbs light up and the other’s body visibly relaxes in the chair.

   “Please don’t get worked up about it. I’m here now, so that shows I’m fine. Plus, if nothing had happened the way it did then I wouldn’t be here and I wouldn’t have met this wonderful feline in front of me.” Yixing blushes and Jongdae prays to everything good that it wasn’t part of his imagination.

   “But I – “

   “Yixing!”

   “Sorry.”

_Mental note: Make Yixing blush more because it’s adorable._


	8. Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God, am I pissed off >:(  
> So, I tried posting this a week ago, and before I fixed things of my laptop I had to spend at least three hours editing everything...  
> So... When I was editing this chapter, my internet decided it wanted to reload itself... resulting in all my work being removed... (pissed off for days).  
> However! I have sorted things and found a new way to upload my work, and as compensation for my shitty technology, I'll be uploading a few chapters this evening.   
> On that note, hope ya'll enjoy.

**_ January _ **

  


   “Hey, Baek.”

   “Hey. You ready to head off?”

   “Why else would I be here?”

   “Don’t use that sass with me, Mr Kim Jongdae.”

   The day has come around where he and Baekhyun are completing the latter’s music project. Jongdae being the amazing friend he is, agreed to sing for the other; sacrificing his afternoon of freedom.

   The two met up in the library, where Baekhyun had been planning said project, and now the infamous duo are heading over to the music block of the University. Jongdae had only been here once and that was to deliver Baekhyun “forgotten” work for a presentation he was conducting that lesson.

   Making it to said department, the puppy hybrid hurriedly gets to work on finding an available recording room. Arriving at an empty room, Baekhyun directs Jongdae in setting up relevant equipment; them needing microphones, numerous cables for attaching recording equipment, and headphones. After, roughly, 20 minutes everything was set up and the friends were raring for action.

   “So, why did you pick TVXQ’s ‘Catch Me’?” A curious snow leopard asks, whilst fiddling with his black and white tail as the other scrolls through a playlist on his laptop.

   “Because, my dear friend, it shows a range of notes, which I need, and has the added complexity of all the harmonisations in the background. Of which, you will need to perform perfectly if you want me to pass.”

   “It would help if you spoke in a language I understood. Unlike you, I only ever sing in the shower and I have never taken music before in my life.” Playing with his tail, turned into nervous fidgeting, for Jongdae. The Omega finally feeling the pressure that he should have ages ago.

   “You’ll be fine. Just sing all the notes correctly and you’ll be okay. I will direct you through everything and pick up the pieces where you have gone wrong.” His best friend offers a heart-warming smile that offered nothing to calm Jongdae’s nerves.

   “Oh, thank you. That’s very comforting.”

   “You’re welcome.” Is the response. Baekhyun remaining oblivious, as ever, to Jongdae’s inevitable sarcasm.

   “Why couldn’t you have asked Chanyeol to help you? Or Minseok? Or Jongin? Or Sehun, for that matter?”

   “Chanyeol has completed his project and he did a solo piece before getting Yixing to help his with the choreography. Minseok, Jongin and Sehun are performing arts students, not music students. They only thing they would help with is the dance moves and I’m a singer, not a dancer.” The Beta insists, whilst shifting some of the multiple cables and attaching a pair of headphones to a random object that Jongdae has never seen before.

   “Good point.”

   “Right!” Baekhyun claps his hands, rubbing them together afterwards, scaring Jongdae and making him jump. His ears flattening out with an unamused expression.

   “Don’t do that.”

   The imperative goes ignored as the other drags him over to a microphone; placing a pair of headphones in Jongdae’s hands and instructing him to put them on. Following the demand, and wanting this operation to take as little time as possible, he does what is told of him before grabbing the papers handed to him.

   “Your words are highlighted in blue, including the harmonies you are required to sing. Now, since you love this group and you adore the song you already have a thorough idea of what you need to do. We will have a practice run so that you can get used to the way the recording process, works.”

   Moments later, the soundtrack is played which has Jongdae, already, humming the tune memorised from numerous hearings of the song. After the first play through, Baekhyun told him to sing the first line into the microphone. It took Jongdae by surprise when his own voice was played back to him, yet he couldn’t help but enjoy the experience. Taking very little time to get used to the way things worked, Baekhyun had him singing through line after line. The upbeat, yet smooth and serene, melody accompanying his vocals to form the song. Bits and pieces were missing but Baekhyun hadn’t recorded his part yet, and he needed to show Jongdae how to command the controls on his laptop.

   “Stop there.” The words were spoken out after around an hour of recording. Jongdae started to panic, because they were still in their practice run and he was worried it wasn’t good enough for his friend.

   “Is it okay? Did I do something wrong?” The Omega removes the headphones, wanting to hear the other more clearly.

   His worry only increases when the hybrid just stares at him, with a blank expression.

   “Baek?”

   “That was… Perfect.” To say Jongdae is startled would be an understatement. Baekhyun’s eyes shine with pride, and tears well up in the corner, giving his friend the look of a proud parent, witnessing their child winning an Olympic gold medal.

   “Don’t be silly. This is important to you, Baek. If it wasn’t good just tell me.” Despite everything, a blush settles on Jongdae’s cheeks, only making Baekhyun’s smile increase.

   “Come here, Dae.”

   Baekhyun spreads his arms and beckons Jongdae into them. The friends stay like that for a moment, the Omega allowing the other to have a few moments to express himself.

   “You were amazing, Dae. You of all people should know that I wouldn’t lie about this.” They pull away from each other.

   “Thank you.”

   “You are being my music buddy for the rest of our lives.” The Beta grins, inanely, and Jongdae decides he can’t ruin this moment.

   “Whatever makes you happy.”

   “I feel a ‘but’ coming.” Baekhyun raises his eyebrows, awaiting the rest of the sentence.

   “But… You have to buy me dinner.”

   “I don’t think your mysterious partner would be very happy about that.” The puppy giggles, earning him a smack to the shoulder.

   “Anyway. Shall we continue? This project isn’t going to make itself.”

   _Mental note: Maybe start singing lessons._

  


****

  


_ **Yixing’s POV:** _

  

   “For fuck’s sake, Chanyeol!”

   “What?” The giant replies, looking up from his phone with wide eyes towards Yixing; the other’s cheeks puffed up, like a hamster, with food.

   “I am trying to talk to you but you keep on ignoring me!” The panther crosses his arms, Chinese accent emphasised by the pout on his face.

   “I’m sorry, but Baek is messaging me about his music project.” The other Alpha returns to texting his boyfriend.

   “And some stupid project is more important than my love life? Of which, by the way, you have wanted me to have for the past couple of years.”

   “You mean the love life that involves a certain Omega that has been preoccupying our conversations for the last couple of months?”

   “Yes.”

   “The Omega whose name you are unwilling to tell me because you think I will be pestering the poor creature until you two actually do something?”

   “Yes.”

   “Well, how am I supposed to be interested in a topic that I know nothing about? Until you tell me anything more than that, then there is no reason for me to listen to you.”

   “What do you want to know?” He can’t help but let his shoulders sag; giving up on trying to do anything remotely interesting with the other.

   “His name, what he does, where he goes… Does he work? Is he cute? Have you two done anything? Have you been on a date yet?”

   Rolling his eyes, Yixing replies. “He goes to Seoul University, he studies Literature, Philosophy, European and Middle Eastern languages, he doesn’t work, he is the most adorable man alive, we have made out once in the library and we have been on one date.”

   Chanyeol just stares at him, blinking a couple of times.

   “That’s it? And this guy has already invaded your mind?”

   “Yes. I really hope we – “

   “Wow. I didn’t know Jongdae could sing.”

   Before Yixing can yell at his friend for interrupting him, his heart begins to thump in his chest at the mention of Jongdae. Without noticing, Chanyeol looks at the panther before smirking at a sudden realisation.

   “You are so fucked, you know that, right?” The wolf hybrid taunts; snapping him out of his revere.

   “What are you talking about?”

   “Kim Jongdae? Really? You know Baekhyun would never allow it, right? Or Luhan, for that matter.”

   “Who said anything about me being interested in Jongdae?” He glares at the taller Alpha, hoping to play his feelings off.

   “Don’t kid yourself. Hearts were, practically, bursting from your eyes at the mere mention of him.”

   “Fine. I do have a thing for Jongdae.” Sighing, defeated, his head falls to his arms, which are resting on one of the cafeteria’s tables.

   “You have more than a thing for him.” The other laughs. “This is so brilliant.”

   “Shut up, Yoda.”

   “Tell me. Is he a good kisser?”

   Snapping his head up, with his mouth agape in mixed surprise and disgust, he narrows his eyes towards the big eared idiot in front of him.

   “What the fuck is wrong with you?”

   “Think of it this way.” Chanyeol ignores his questions, entirely. “Since he sings he will have a good, loud voice in the bedroom.”

   (Queue dark aura surrounding Yixing)

  


****

  


**To Dae <3:**

Heyyya

  


**To XingBear :3:**

Hey :3 What’s up?

  


**To Dae <3:**

Nothing. yeol told me that baek told him that u can sing

  


**To XingBear :3:**

WHAT!!!??? That stupid Baekhyun. Why does he always talk about me?

  


**To Dae <3:**

Didn’t he say that he was the king of gossip?

  


**To XingBear :3:**

Mhmm >:(

  


**To Dae <3:**

u r so cute ~

  


**To XingBear :3:**

No I’m not!

  


**To Dae <3:**

Yes u r :P

  


**To XingBear :3:**

You think everyone is cute

  


**To Dae <3:**

That is soooooo not true ;)

  


**To XingBear :3:**

The way you are coming across tells me otherwise

  


**To Dae <3:**

I hate that u r smart enough to see that

  


**To XingBear :3:**

I hate that you forget to filter your words

  


**To Dae <3:**

I don’t forget   
I just don’t see the point around u ;)

  


**To XingBear :3:**

I don’t know whether I should take that as a compliment or not

  


**To Dae <3:**

Would u be mad if I said that yeol knows about us?

  


**To XingBear :3:**

Mad would be an understatement >:(

  


**To Dae <3:**

Let me make it up to u

  


**To XingBear :3:**

And how will you do that, exactly?

  


**To Dae <3:**

Take u out for the day?????

  


**To XingBear :3:**

Was that your plan all along? Just to ask me out on a second date?

  


**To Dae <3:**

Maybe ;)

  


**To XingBear :3:**

You could have just asked me, dumbass

  


**To Dae <3:**

Language…  
Would u have said yes if I had just asked?

  


**To XingBear :3:**

???  
Probably not

  


**To Dae <3:**

Exactly :P

  


**To XingBear :3:**

Fine… Saturday, 10am. Don’t be late.

  


**To Dae <3:**

Yay!!! :)

  


**To XingBear :3:**

You’re an idiot

  


****

  


   “What’s up with him?” Yixing can barely hear Jongin’s question too focused on his daydreams concerning an omega; whose name starts with J and ends with E.

   “No idea.” Is Chanyeol’s reply. The latter making a disgusted face at the panther’s dream induced expression. “He’s been this way since yesterday evening.”

   “That long?” Kris makes a look, as if his face almost caved in.

   “Unfortunately.” Is the only word that Sehun has spoken since arriving at Yixing’s apartment.

   Long story short, Chanyeol began to develop a worry for his best friend, and fellow Alpha, therefore calling the others to try and decipher the meaning behind the panther hybrid’s strange behaviour.

   “Did he say anything? Do anything weird, before turning into a marshmallow with rainbows and unicorns flying around him?” Jongin and Sehun can’t help but snort out a laugh at Kris’ rather accurate description of what the group’s leader looks like.

   Shooting them a glare, Chanyeol thinks for an agonising moment.

   “He was on his phone, then he went to take a shower and he came back like this.”

   All four of them glance at Yixing.

   “Do you have any idea who he might have been talking to?” Jongin asks the question that was on the tip of everyone’s tongues.

   “Not a clue. You know what he’s like with that stupid device.” They all nod in agreement. “It’s just become worse, lately. He protects it as if his life depends on it.”

   “Maybe it does. What do we know?” Kris makes a tsk sound before pressing a bottle of diet cola to his lips.

   “At this point, nothing.” Chanyeol pouts; resting his chin on his forearms whilst looking at a, still, dazed Yixing. A smirk soon forms, however, when an idea pops into his head.

   “Oh, my God! Jongdae!” Chanyeol yells at the top of his lungs, scaring the living daylights out of everyone in the room. Thankfully, his plan went accordingly and the panther hybrid jumps up from his chair before looking around the room, frantically.

   “Where?” Being the first word spoken, from said hybrid, since last night.

   “Aha! I knew it! You were daydreaming over your ‘adorable’ little secret, Jongdae.” The wolf hybrid, Chanyeol, feels very pleased with himself. Especially when Yixing crosses his arms and glares at the man who just yelled out.

   “What about Jongdae?” Jongin asks, yet the question is swiftly ignored.

   “Really? Really, Chanyeol, really?”

   “What?” The addressed giant feigns ignorance and shrugs his shoulders, looking at his fingernails and praying to everything not holy that Yixing will let this one slide.

   “Of all the things you could have said, and done, you just had to bring up Jongdae. Now everyone fucking knows!” The panther can’t help but throw his arms out in despair.

   “Knows about what?”

   “You know exactly what I am talking about, you great oaf!”

   “That’s a bit uncalled for.” Just as Yixing takes a threatening step forwards, Chanyeol takes one back; not being too keen on the idea of facing the other’s wrath.

   “Park Chanyeol!”

   Not a moment later, the pair around rushing around the expanse of Yixing’s apartment. Chairs are being thrown as a means of distraction, a couple of lamps have, since, fallen from their previous position, cushions are being thrown left-right-and-centre… Everything is a mad house, and the remaining three are in the centre of it.

   On top of the hysteria, numerous threats are being strewn about the place. “I am going to kill you”, “I will tell Jongdae about how violent you are”, “You do that and I will cut your dick off”, “I’ll call the police”, “You wouldn’t fucking dare”. All in all, everything is the usual for the Alpha group.

   _*Knock knock*_

   Like in the movies, all movement is paused. Chanyeol frozen mid running away, Yixing frozen amidst the action of throwing a pillow, and everyone’s head is directed towards the front door.

   “Yixing, were you expecting anyone?” Kris frowns slightly, in the other Alpha’s general direction.

   “Shit! We didn’t make too much noise, did we?” He turns a panicked look towards Chanyeol, who appears to be mirroring his own expression.

   “If the fact that people a mile away could have heard your noise, answers the question… then the answer is yes.” Sehun oh-so-kindly puts.

   “Ah, ah… Everyone hide.” He whisper-shouts, before they all rush around, awkwardly bumping into each other, to find an area to stay hidden. When they realise that no one has remained to answer the door, a loud sigh can be heard before Kris makes his way over. Said male pauses before opening the door to reveal the Omega who has fully captured Yixing’s attention and then, because of that, brought about the fight between him and Chanyeol.

   “Jongdae? What are you doing here?” Kris can be heard asking. Yixing’s breath catches in his throat before spotting the amusement evident on Chanyeol’s face as the dumb giant attempts to prevent himself from laughing.

   “O-oh.” Jongdae stammers and the panther feels as if his heart is about to explode any second.

   “I was watching a film with Junmyeon and I heard a lot of crashing coming from here. Is everything okay?”

   Yixing ignores his jealousy, at Jongdae being with the Beta, and decides to peak over the back of the sofa, from his hiding spot, wincing at the state of his apartment. Kris casually moves in the way of the living room, blocking the snow leopard’s view into the place when he tries to peek inside, curiously.

   “Well, we were trying to, uh… cook something when Chanyeol decided to annoy Yixing. The idiots started fighting and things got a bit out of hand.” Kris awkwardly rubs a spot on the back of his neck; nervously averting his gaze from the Omega to the floor.

   “Okay? Do you need any help?” The snow leopard hybrid raises a suspicious eyebrow, before offering a helping hand.

   “No, I think we are okay. They are just cleaning up, right now, then we should be able to continue. Thanks, though.”

   Pausing for a moment, Jongdae appears to be considering Kris’ words, yet he simply nods before saying his farewell and leaving. All at once, the group of Alphas can be heard sighing in relief, before they walk out of their hiding spots.

   “You fucking idiot.” Sehun smacks Kris around the back of the head; on his way over to his spot on Yixing’s couch.

   “What was that for?” An angered Kris glares at the youngest whilst rubbing the sore spot where Sehun had hit him.

   “Cook something? Really? That is the least convincing excuse I have ever heard, in my entire life.” Jongin decides to input his opinion into the debate over Kris’ poor choice of excuses.

   “Yeah!” Chanyeol agrees. “Now how is Yixing meant to get his dick in Jongdae’s ass if the Omega thinks all of his friends are stupid?”

   “All of my friends ARE stupid.” The panther hybrid finally decides to bestow a comment onto the subject matter.

   However, he feels the need to take his leave before all the astounded looks turn into another argument. And not just with Chanyeol, this time. Reaching his room, and closing the door, Yixing deems it necessary to send an apology text to the Omega. Yixing being sure that the noise was too much for anyone in the vicinity and for Kris’ dumbassery when the latter answered the door.

   It turns out, that Jongdae already beat him to it, the other sending a message which put the Alpha into a state of utter amusement.

  


**To Yixing:**

Cooking something? I’d like to try it when it’s finished ;)

  


   To say the message surprised him would be nothing short of the correct word to describe his reaction. Yixing couldn’t tell whether the other was being sarcastic or serious, and he couldn’t decipher whether it was an honest, innocent mistake that Jongdae made it seem as if he wanted to come over and see him again, or whether he was being completely serious and the innuendo was intentional. The wink emoji made the latter option far more believable.

   One thing Yixing knew, was that this stupid grin wouldn’t be leaving his face any time soon.

  


****

  


**_ Jongdae’s POV _ **

  


   “Did you find out what caused the noise?” Junmyeon asks as Jongdae re-enters his apartment.

   “No. Your boyfriend gave some lame excuse about how they were trying to cook and that Chanyeol pissed off Yixing which ended up starting a fight. A fight that _apparently_ took place in the entire living room and there was no sign that the kitchen has even been used, recently.” Jongdae explains, giggling slightly at the picture of Yixing’s head popping out from behind the couch. Let’s just say, the Alpha won’t make it into a spy movie any time soon.

   “Kris has never cooked a day in his life. As far as I know none of them have.” Junmyeon makes an adorable confused face, as the Omega decides to send a message to Yixing, as a joke, before they resume their film.

   The two decided to meet up, for the evening, considering they have barely spoken since the exams have started. Jongdae likes spending time with the third year, because the other won’t be here for much longer, and that idea saddens him.

   “You need to get a boyfriend.” The Beta blurts out when a sudden sex scene comes onto the screen; making Jongdae blush and turn his face away with the clearing of his throat.

   “No I don’t.” He insists, but it is a losing argument. Somewhere deep down, the Omega knows Junmyeon is right.

   “Yes, you do. Besides, we have all seen the way you look at Yixing and the way he looks at you. It’s only a matter of time before he starts dating you.”

   Jongdae’s blush deepens, and it’s not because of the loud moans coming from a woman on the television, it’s because Jongdae knows the truth and he finally feels it is the moment to tell someone.

   “He is.”

   Somehow, the other wolf hybrid manages to choke on air; his head turning sharply in the Omega’s general direction.

   “What!?” The Beta exclaims, finally recovering from his coughing.

   “Zhang Yixing, has been dating me for a couple of weeks, now. You are the first one to know.”

   “Why haven’t you told anyone?”

   “I don’t know! I have no idea what to do in this situation and I am scared!”

   “Why are you scared?” Junmyeon’s expression softens a bit, placing a comforting hand on Jongdae’s shoulder and rubbing the area with the pad of his thumb.

   “I don’t know. I have been alone for my entire life and now look. I have so many amazing friends and the most stunning man, who also happens to be a complete dick, courting me. I mean… Why me? I have nothing to offer him and I am most definitely not as attractive as all of the women he has been with.”

   “Jongdae, be quiet.” Junmyeon’s demanding tone startles the younger; his eyes widening in shock as he takes in the other’s stern features whilst playing with the end of his tail, nervously.

   “Jongdae, you are an amazing person. You may not think you are but, trust me, you are. How many people can say they spent their entire life being neglected by their family and still have the courage to come out here and do what they love? I don’t know anyone else that can, and you, Jongdae, are one of the strongest Omegas I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. You are selfless, you put other’s happiness before your own, you work hard day and night to achieve the best grades possible in your classes… You dealt with your family better than anyone else would have in your situation. And, despite what you think, you are one of the most beautiful hybrids alive. I swear, when I first saw you, you had this glow about you which made you look like an angel.”

   The last sentence makes Jongdae laugh. He doesn’t cry, thank God, but he feels happiness… Belonging welling up inside of him. The feelings burning stronger than before.

   “Thank you, Junmyeon. I really needed to hear that.” The younger draws the elder into a tight hug, before letting go after a few seconds.

   “It’s my pleasure. Now that we’ve spoken through the embarrassing part of the film, we can be quiet now.”


	9. Nine

**_ January _ **

  


   “Hmm.” Jongdae hums to himself; eyeing up, with his fingers rubbing his chin, two potential jumper options in front of him. Both are baggy jumpers, that are at least 10 times too big for him, and one is white with a coffee cup on it, the other is black with the word ‘sarcasm’ written on it. Already clad in his skinny jeans, Jongdae is just trying to decide which one would be best.

   After a few more moments of debating, in his head, the Omega goes with the white jumper. His attention being slightly more drawn to the option he is going with. Now all he needs to do is wait for Yixing to get here.

   It is finally Saturday, and exactly 10 minutes until the Alpha is meant to be here, and he is still unsure as to where they are going for their day out, together. Jongdae tried to pry some information out of the panther hybrid but his efforts, in the end, were fruitless.

   Checking his fluffy hair, and outfit by brushing the jumper that nearly covers his knees, he decides to grab a glass of orange juice to quench his thirst. The image of him and Yixing together, somewhere, for the day makes his throat dry and close up.

   He is startled, suddenly, when he hears his front open. Heading over to the entrance, he finds Baekhyun struggling in the doorway to get his shoes off. The latter then glances past the door frame, to peer down the corridor of the landing, before coming in and slamming the door.

   “You okay, Baek?” Jongdae asks, curious as to why the other is here and what he was doing at the door.

   “Yeah.” The Beta bites his lip, shakes his head, before pointing with his thumb towards the door.

   “Guess what I just saw?”

   “What?” Jongdae purses his lips, playing with the long ends of his jumper sleeves; which cover the entirety of his hands.

   “Fucking Zhang Yixing kissing another girl in his door way. I swear to God, that Alpha is going to go through every fucking woman before third year ends.” Baekhyun waltzes off, as if he just said nothing, and sits on Jongdae’s couch before dragging out his phone.

   Jongdae can’t breathe. His lungs have collapsed and his heart feels as if it has been ripped in two. Betrayal and hurt are the only things he can feel, at this moment; everything else is numb. A headache is threatening to break out across the expanse of his brain and tears pooling in the corner of his eyes.

   “Why are you dressed up? Going somewhere?” Baekhyun finally speaks up, seemingly done with his phone. The Beta looks up, however, when Jongdae fails to give him a response.

   “Jongdae? What’s wrong?” Baekhyun rushes over to his friend; drawing the stiff Omega into his arms and running his hands up and down his back.

   “Dae? Did something happen?” The puppy tries again.

   Jongdae pulls away from their embrace and goes to wipe his tears away. Sniffing slightly, and taking a deep breath, he plants on his face the biggest smile he could muster right now.

   “I’m sorry, I’m okay. I was just going to grab a coffee, want to come with me?”

   “Jongdae, stop lying to me? You have never looked this miserable, not even when your mother came over.” Baekhyun refuses to give up, but get interrupted when a knock comes from the door.

   “Wait here.”

   Before Jongdae can protest, because he knows who is behind the door, Baekhyun swings it open to reveal the panther hybrid.

   A helpless sob leaves his lips when the Alpha’s eyes meet his.

  


****

  


_ **Yixing’s POV:** _

  


   “Yixing-oppa, I bought something for you.”

   Yixing used to love this, when girls would come up to him and present him with gifts. He will admit, his past isn’t the best. Moving from girl to girl, throwing in the occasional man, tends to give one a reputation. Apparently, however, the rumours about him and Jongdae have failed to deter all desperate hybrids from seeking out his bedroom. The second Yixing laid eyes upon the snow leopard Omega, his aim with relationships flipped 180 degrees and his flings ended that very second.

   “I’m sorry, but I have somewhere I need to be, and someone I need to meet. So, if you’ll excuse me, I’d like you to leave.” He didn’t want to be rude to this Beta girl, but his patience was waning and all he wanted to do was meet Jongdae for their day together.

   “Oppa? Why are you being like this? Don’t you want to be with me?” She tries her best to appear cute and sexy at the same time, but the only person who will be cute and sexy enough for him is Jongdae. The way she is acting, now, makes him feel sick.

   “I am losing my patience. I have someone, now, and I don’t need you desperate women flocking me just because you want a piece of me.”

   “Oppa, why are you being so mean?” The girl puts on a façade trying to appear as if she is hurt by his words. Yixing knows how these women work, so he can see right through her act. He can’t respond, however, when the girl sudden grabs his collar and pulls his face towards hers. Just before their lips connect he shoves the female away and slams the door in her face. Having little time to deal with her properly, and needing to get his shoes on to greet Jongdae.

   “That was mean.” Chanyeol speaks up from behind him.

   “If someone tried to kiss you would you let them?” Yixing questions, bending over to put his converse shoes on.

   “No, because I have Baek.” Chanyeol makes a disgusted face at the thought.

   “Well, I have Jongdae and kissing someone else, despite us not being mated, wouldn’t look very good.”

   “Yes, but there’s a key difference. You two aren’t mated. Me and Baek are.”

   “Yeah, yeah, whatever. See you later.”

   Opening the door, he notices the annoying girl has gone, causing a sigh of relief to leave his mouth. He makes his way down the hall and hesitates, briefly, before knocking on the door. He is overly surprised when Baekhyun answers the door, rather than Jongdae.

   “Hello, Yixing. What are you doing here?” There is a certain spite behind the Beta’s words, but he can’t think about it for long because his eyes fall on the Omega, who then lets out a choked sob which leaves Yixing’s heart torn in two. Baekhyun apparently hears it as well, because his gaze turns sour as he notices Yixing is the cause for Jongdae’s sad appearance.

   “What did you do to my Jongdae?” The puppy demands, and Yixing begins to worry about his guts again.

   “I didn’t do anything.” Yixing tries to defend, but his face betrays him as he witnesses Jongdae crumple to the floor, crying and wiping his eyes like a child.

   “Really? Because to me it looks like you have done something.”

   “I haven’t seen Jongdae for a couple of days. Besides, me and him were just about to go out together.”

   “WHAT!?” Baekhyun yells, which startle Jongdae; the latter letting out a whimper at the volume of the Beta’s words.

   “Shit. I’m sorry, Dae.” Baekhyun rushes over to the crying Omega, placing gentle yet protective arms around the snow leopard’s shaking body. Yixing takes this as an opportunity to step inside of the apartment; taking no time to appreciate its design as he runs over to the two on the floor. He dares to get close to Jongdae, despite the growl emitted by the puppy.

   “Dae, what did I do?”

   The Omega mumbles something, but neither he nor Baekhyun can hear what he says.

   “What?” Baekhyun asks again.

   “Yixing was kissing another girl!” The two crouching near the Omega, fall backwards in shock because they weren’t expecting Jongdae to shout. The response hits Yixing the hardest, because he doesn’t know what Jongdae is talking about but he needs to prove he didn’t do anything.

   “No I didn’t. I haven’t been with anyone since I first laid eyes on you.”

   “Stop lying to me! Baekhyun saw you.” Jongdae places his face in his hands and sobs more violently than before.

   “You mean that girl just a few minutes ago?” Yixing directs the question towards Baekhyun and the latter nods in response.

   “I can prove to you that I didn’t. Jongdae, I swear to you that nothing happened. She grabbed me but I pushed her away before she could do anything.” His pride is dwindling by the second, but, as long as Jongdae believes him, everything will be worth it.

   “How can you prove it?” Baekhyun speaks up, from next to him.

   “Chanyeol was there the whole time I was talking to her. He saw the entire thing right up until I shoved her away and slammed the door in her face.”

   The other two look up at him with wide eyes, as both seem to consider whether Yixing is telling the truth or not.

   “He should still be over there, now. If not then call him. Baekhyun, Jongdae please. I didn’t kiss that girl. I would never do that to Dae!”

   After a moment, of contemplation, the Beta stands from his spot on the floor, not uttering a word, and heads out of the still open front door.

   Yixing reaches forwards to draw Jongdae into a hug, and when the Omega doesn’t resist he draws the snow leopard into his chest; stroking behind the other’s ears until he calms down and stops crying.

   A few minutes pass before the puppy returns from Yixing’s apartment, a blank expression on his face. His expression lights up, however, and he beams down at the adorable Jongdae who has taken to rubbing his face against Yixing’s abdomen and mewling sweetly whilst clenching the Alpha’s shirt.

   “Go on your date.” Baekhyun speaks up from beside the cuddling duo. “But, if you ruin that piece of adorable innocence, then I will live up to my earlier threat. Which, I am sure, you remember very well.”

   Yixing continues looking at Jongdae. His mind goes to innocent places, which quickly turn into something not innocent. He imagines Jongdae’s soft sounds of pleasure as he teases into the Omega; preventing him from cumming until he can’t take it anymore.

   “Please control your mind.” Baekhyun obviously smelt Yixing’s arousal before the latter was even aware of the pleasure building, and gets a smack around the head from the Beta.

   “Did they kiss?” Jongdae speaks up; thankfully having calmed down before sitting up and cutely rubbing the remaining tears out of his eyes in a way that makes Yixing bite back a moan.

   “No. Yixing was, surprisingly, telling the truth.” The puppy moves his hand onto his hip and waits for Yixing or Jongdae to say anything in response.

   “Surprisingly?” Yixing glances up at Baekhyun, the latter smacking the back of his head and forcing his attention back to Jongdae.

   “You two enjoy your day together. If this fucker…” The Beta points at the panther. “Does anything to you that upsets you or makes you uncomfortable… Call me.” The last bit is whispered and Baekhyun raises his hand to his ear in an imitation of a phone.

   “Thanks, Baek.” Jongdae beams at him, and Yixing’s pulse speeds up at the sight.

   “No problem, now both of you shift your asses and have fun.”


	10. Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Brief smut...
> 
> (About fucking time)

**_ January _ **

  


_ **Jongdae’s POV:** _

  


   “Yixing, where are we going?”

   “You’ll see.”

   Jongdae wasn’t sure what they were doing here, but he had a feeling that the Alpha was dragging him over to the music block in the University. The area is extremely unfamiliar, since he has only been to this block once and, at the time, there were hundreds of students drifting in and out of music room and studios, alike.

   “Why are we here? Are we even allowed in this area when it’s everyone’s day off?” Jongdae can’t help but ask; slightly worried that they were breaking the rules and to distract him from the other’s hand which holds his own so tightly.

   “Of course, we are. Just because no one’s here doesn’t mean we can’t come in and practice.” The panther briefly turns around to flash Jongdae a sincere smile which turns his insides to mush.

   “Okay.” Is his mumbled response, as he looks down at the his moving feet to cover up his flushed cheeks.

   Taking a couple more turns, Yixing heads towards a glass door, with the number 40 stuck onto the glass, before pushing it open and dragging Jongdae’s small frame inside of the room. Jongdae doesn’t want to question the Alpha’s motives, when the latter ushers for him to take a seat on the bench located at the base of the far wall, as Yixing takes out his phone before attaching the device to one of the large speakers. Before he knows it, the panther is positioned in front of the mirrored wall as Lee Taemin’s Sayonara Hitori starts blasting through the entire room.

   As the song develops into the bridge section between the verse and the chorus, Yixing’s body begins to move in time with the melody. Jongdae has never danced in his life, but the way Yixing performs the choreography shows an elegance the Omega could only dream of. The Alpha’s body would curve and twist when it needed to; creating harsher actions when the soft melody becomes an upbeat dance track. He is enchanted by the way Yixing’s tank top makes way for his muscles and allows for him to see the graceful way the other’s body rolls in time with the song. The whole performance is overly majestic and the Alpha has Jongdae’s undivided attention. He adores the way Yixing’s body adapts to create perfect footwork that the snow leopard can only ever dream of having.

_(I recommend you listen to 'Close' by Nick Jonas ft. Tove Lo, up until the smut ends)_

   Once the song stops, Yixing only glances at Jongdae for a second before the next song starts. The choice of songs makes his heart skip a beat as he begins to feel very heated. The sensual sound of Nick Jonas’ Close (Ft. Tove Lo) has him panting in effort to suppress his hormones. The sweet smell emitted by the dancing Alpha doesn’t help. It’s nearing the chorus line when the Alpha grabs the Omega by his elbow before pulling him into a tight embrace and twirling Jongdae around with little effort. The music continues blaring but all Jongdae can focus on is Yixing’s sweaty arms surrounding his small waist. The Omega stares at the other for a moment before placing his hand on the Alpha’s cheek and smashing their lips together. When they break apart, Yixing spins him around before drawing him back to the panther’s chest; the two moving gently with each other, lost in their own world.

   It takes a few repeats of the song before they stop moving. Yixing stands there panting whilst never breaking eye contact with Jongdae. Wasting little time, Yixing crashes his lips to Jongdae’s; the latter wrapping his arms around the taller’s neck to draw him in closer. They press up against each other and Jongdae isn’t even aware that they were moving backwards until his back slams into the mirror. They don’t hesitate to run their hands all over each other’s body, Jongdae finding the courage to push his hands up the bottom of the other’s tank top. His cold hands drawing a hiss from the older hybrid before the latter bites the Omega’s bottom lip; prying a moan from his cat-like lips.

   Moments later, Yixing shifts his lips down past the Omega’s defined jaw and to the juncture between his neck and shoulder; biting down lightly before sucking a dark mark onto the perfect skin of the snow leopard. The Alpha suddenly rocks his hips forward, into Jongdae’s, both moaning out at the delicious friction of their heated erections. Yixing brings up his left leg, between Jongdae’s, grabbing the latter’s hips to slide him back and forth on the panther’s thigh. Wanting the other to feel pleasure too, Jongdae slides his hands down to the other’s overly evident erection, rubbing the large length through the fabric of Yixing’s denim jeans. Jongdae is encouraged to press harder when the Alpha lets out a loud growl of approval at the sensation of Jongdae’s hand palming him.

   Throwing his head back, the Omega whimpers when Yixing tightens his grip on his hips; allowing for him to be moved on the other’s thigh much faster than before. The smell of their arousal, mixed with their moans and heavy breathing draws the hybrids’ close to their release. Sensing this, Yixing turns Jongdae around and grinds his erection against his ass whilst the elder’s large hand wanders around to reach down and rub the snow leopard’s erection. Growing nearer and nearer, Jongdae claws at the mirror for support, to compensate for his wobbly knees. All these sensations are like those during his heat, only better. Much better.

   “You’re so fucking hot, Jongdae.” Yixing growls, biting the younger’s ear and picking up the pace of rubbing against Jongdae’s ass. Needing his own support, the Alpha slams a hand against the mirror, keeping the other palming Jongdae’s own arousal.

   “Yixing.” Is all he can respond before exploding all over the inside of his underwear. He knows it will get uncomfortable, but for now he regrets nothing.

   Not a moment later, Yixing lets out a low moan, signalling his own release; the breathless pair sink to the floor, drained of energy and not trusting their legs to keep them standing.

   The music continues playing, yet the lovers don’t care. They merely sit in each other’s arms, wanting for time to freeze so they can live this moment forever.

  


****

  


   “Thank you.” Jongdae smiles, gratefully, accepting the mocha held out to him by Yixing.

   “You’re welcome.” The other smiles, taking a seat in front of him whilst he takes tiny sips of his drink.

   “Why are you so cute?”

   “I’m not.” Jongdae’s lips curl up into a smile as a blush settles on his cheeks.

   “You really are, don’t argue with me.”

   The look in the Alpha’s eyes makes him bite his lip to immediately silence his snarky comeback. What surprises him is when Yixing leans across the small table to take Jongdae’s bottom lip between his teeth before pulling away with a smug look on his face.

   “Why did you do that?” Jongdae furrows his eyebrows, trying to hide behind his cup but it doesn’t appear to be working as a very good hiding spot.

   “Because I wanted to.” The other bites his lip before winking at the poor flustered Omega. The action only serves to raise his new-found arousal and he can’t help but whimper at the action. The smell and the sound, however, seems to draw unwanted attention from a couple of neighbouring Alphas, yet Yixing is quick to grab Jongdae’s hand and growl at the others who are taking an interest in the unmated Omega.

   “Sorry.” The snow leopard lowers his head and the panther’s grip tightens on his hand.

   “I told you that you were cute. And sexy, too.” A jealous, agitated look is still on the other hybrid’s face. To ease the distressed look, Jongdae reaches out his hand to stroke the other’s cheek; a hand being placed over the top of his own just as Yixing nuzzles into their palms.

   “What did you think of my dancing?”

   The two of them laugh; memories of the events that occurred an hour ago playing in Jongdae’s head.

   “It was… Truly something else. It was like watching water. Your movement was so smooth and fluent.” Jongdae feels the need to put his heart into his words, knowing that the Alpha will appreciate, and be encouraged by, his words.

   “How would you sum it up, in one word?” The hybrid opposite rests his chin on his palm, and his elbow on the table, looking up with a curious glance.

   “Perfection. And those hips of yours… Sinful.”

   “That wasn’t one word.”

   “You wanted an answer, you got one.”

   “Oh. You’re being sassy, now?”

   “Fuck off.”

   “Mind your language!” Yixing snaps and it startles Jongdae to the point where he almost spills his precious drink.

   “Fuck. You.” The Omega teases, liking the look in the Alpha’s eyes when he swears. The thing that surprises the snow leopard the most is when Yixing strolls over to his side, leaning in so close that they almost kiss, to put his hand around his throat; not tight enough to cut off his air, but enough to bring a pleasurable shiver down his spine.

   “Stop swearing, or I will have to teach you some manners.” The panther hybrid breathes into Jongdae’s ear before kissing the latter on the lips and heading back to his seat. The duo get some weird looks from the Alpha’s interested in Jongdae, earlier, but they go ignored by both.

   “I wouldn’t mind.” Is the only response Jongdae gives before Yixing is growling and dragging him out of the café and back to the apartment complex; leaving Jongdae excited for what’s about to come.


	11. Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided that I'll upload as many chapters as possible before I get bored.
> 
> Warning: More smut (why not?)

**_ January _ **

  


   He and Yixing barely make it to Jongdae’s front door when they start to make out, again. Jongdae will admit that he started the kissing in the elevator, being too worked up by the other’s words in the café, however, he didn’t start the full on make out session that has scared multiple hybrids on their journey to the Omega’s apartment.

   “Yixing.” He breathes; being ushered backwards by the Alpha before his back is slammed into his apartment’s front door.

   “Key.” The other demands, between quick pecks to his swollen, red lips. Reaching into his back pocket, he hands the panther his front door key and waits as patiently as hybrid-ly possible until the door swings open and the two tumble inside. It’s only when they hear multiple grunts, wet noises and the sound of skin hitting skin, that their kissing stops.

   “What the fuck!?” Jongdae screams; face contorting in extreme disgust at the image of his best friend and Chanyeol having sex on _his_ sofa.

   “Ah.” Baekhyun blinks at the pair in the doorway. Chanyeol frozen mid thrust into the Beta.

   “Hey, guys.” The wolf hybrid awkwardly waves in their general direction. An awkward silence settles amongst the 4 of them and Jongdae feels nauseous at the prominent smell of sex in the room.

   “Uh. This is awkward.” Baekhyun breaks the silence, reaching over to cover his erection.

   “You're having sex in _my_ apartment?” The Omega breathes in disbelief. “You're having sex in my apartment? Byun Baekhyun! What is wrong with you!?”

   “I-I don’t k-know.” The puppy stammers; shifting awkwardly under Jongdae’s disappointed gaze.

   “And you.” He points at Chanyeol. “Why do you have a vibrator sticking out of your ass!? What the fuck is happening!?”

   Yixing, the fucker, stays silently amused the entire time, and Jongdae can’t help but grip his hair and scratch at his scalp in frustration.

   “Well, you see – “Baekhyun begins, but Jongdae cuts him off.

   “I don’t want to know! Just clean up when you’re done!”

   Not staying a moment longer, and his own arousal long gone, he turns and leaves his own apartment; dragging Yixing along with him.

   “I feel sick.” The Alpha speaks up once they settle in the elder’s apartment, with a glass of water each to sate the bile that has slowly been creeping up their throats.

   “I need therapy.” Is all Jongdae can manage to say before gulping down the rest of his drink, placing it down, and staring absent minded at the opposite wall.

   “What I want to know is why Chanyeol had a vibrator in him?”

   “Is that what you’re worried about!? I want to know why they were in my fucking apartment!” Jongdae gives a dumbfounded look at Yixing’s last comment, before standing up and slapping him on the shoulder.

   “Excuse me?” Yixing’s eyes lay bed to a deep heated fire. Deep irises burning with mischief and lust which betray his dominating actions and pheromones that are being released, which make Jongdae want to submit to the other. Not yet, though. He wants to test his limits with the other and see where their bedroom desires will lead them.

   “What the fuck do you mean, ‘excuse me’? I’m fucking annoyed with this whole situation and you can’t even take me seriously!”

   “You want to watch your _fucking_ mouth, Jongdae.” Yixing growls, the latter moving to stand up from his place on the sofa; immediately making the Omega feel small and helpless.

   He loves it.

   “Fuck you, you hypocrite!” He internally smirks, when Yixing lunges forwards; slamming the two of them into the floor whilst the Alpha places a tight grip around Jongdae’s throat. Wanting to resist a little bit more, he holds back a moan and pushes the Alpha as hard as he can until their positions are switched and he is straddling the older hybrid’s hips. Leaning forward, Jongdae cutely nibbles on the other’s panther ear whilst establishing his own grip around Yixing’s broad neck; the same way the latter had, with him, before.

   Jongdae’s cock twitches in anticipation when Yixing sneers, slightly, at the bold action of the snow leopard. Feeling confident, Jongdae rolls his hips forwards and their heated erections rub against each other. It’s such an intense sensation, he must bite the Alpha’s neck to prevent a loud mewl from escaping his lips. The other attempts to lift Jongdae’s head to press their lips together, but he manages to pull away, narrowly missing the panther’s hands.

   His victory is short lived when Yixing abruptly sits up and flips them over, once more; Jongdae thinks the Alpha looks best placed between his legs, but his thoughts drift away when wandering hands find the button, and flies, of his jeans. Before he knows it, his hips have been lifted and the clothes on his lower half are being thrown across the living room; landing near the entrance to the kitchen. In return, the Omega reaches the hem of Yixing’s tank top, yanking the retched thing off to get a face full of milky smooth muscles which ripple at the sensation of cold air against the Alpha’s boiling skin.

   “You’ve been a bad boy, Jongdae. You know I told you to mind your language and you still defy me.” The panther hybrid growls next to the smaller male’s ear, finally prying a moan out of his mouth. The sounds continue when the man on top begins to mouth along the expanse of exposed skin around Jongdae’s neck; pausing momentarily to rip the Omega’s shirt from his body, leaving him naked and vulnerable beneath the Alpha.

   Jongdae whines, as he finds the other is still half dressed, and goes to manhandle the metal buckle of Yixing’s belt. The older male chuckles when Jongdae’s shaky fingers struggle, and fumble about, to unleash the damn thing, but when they do Jongdae realises he is one step closer to seeing the beautiful man, above him, in all his glory. His own length twitches in anticipation and, thankfully, the reaction goes unnoticed by the other.

   Next goes the buttons and the zipper, to the other’s sinful skinny jeans which do nothing to hide Yixing’s perfect dancer thighs, before Jongdae attempts to pull them down. However, his hand is slapped away by the smirking Alpha, who grabs both of the Omega’s wrists and pins them down, with one hand, above his head, whilst the other large hand slides down the younger’s smaller frame; tweaking his sensitive nipples, making the Omega writhe in the elder’s tight grip, before taking advantage of his trembling, dazed state and grabbing a hold of his already leaking cock.

   “Ah! Yixing!” Jongdae cries out, in surprise, as his body arches up into the Alpha’s tight grip in complete submission to the man holding him.

   “Yes, Jongdae?”

   The Omega wonders how the Alpha can be so calm in this situation.

   “Stop fucking teasing me.” Jongdae tests the ground, with his swearing. Wanting to see what the other will do as he continues to defy the other.

   The last thing he expected was for Yixing to yank him into a sitting position, watching the Alpha draw his own cock out from the confines of his trousers; causing Jongdae’s jaw to drop in awe. The latter can’t help but wonder how the other’s cock will fit inside of him, if they do get that far, without splitting him in half.

   “Now I know why all the girls want to sleep with you.” He breathes, never taking his eyes of the Alpha’s thick member, as Yixing rubs himself. Jongdae swears his length just got bigger, if that was even possible by this point.

   “How about we do something about that mouth of yours, hmm?” The panther appears almost innocent (almost) as he grips the back of Jongdae’s head to hold him still as the elder’s cock is directed towards his mouth.

   “Open that sexy mouth of yours, baby.”

   Jongdae immediately complies, with the other’s demand, and parts his lips to make way for the Alpha’s pulsing erection. As Yixing’s cock enters his mouth, Jongdae has to widen his jaw, even more, to accommodate the size of the other’s rather impressive anatomy; relishing in the musky scent released by the panther before swirling his wet tongue around the tip, stopping to take in more before hollowing his cheeks to suck the on the other’s length. Jongdae is encouraged to repeat the same action when Yixing lets out an especially loud moan, this time pumping his head along the other’s cock, trying to take in as much as possible until it reaches the back of his throat and he gags. Trying to pull away, Yixing’s hand grips down to the roots of his hair and holds him in place; indirectly forbidding any movement from the snow leopard. When Jongdae peers up at the other, Yixing’s gorgeous black ears are flattened into his hair, which is sticking to his forehead with sweat. The Alpha’s eyes are closed and his mouth hangs open to accompany laboured breathing.

   Jongdae thinks the other is, absolutely, stunning.

   “Fuck ~ Dae. Your mouth feels so fucking good.” Yixing moans out, looking down at the Omega on his knees when the latter hums around the thick member in his mouth; adoring the weight of it on his tongue. Jongdae sees something shift in the Alpha, when their burning eyes meet, and the elder runs the pad of his thumb along Jongdae’s aching jaw before, quickly, thrusting in and out of Jongdae’s cat-like mouth. The latter’s tail curls at the sensation of the Alpha’s rough treatment, and lack of self-control, in this moment. All he can do is stay kneeling on his aching legs and take the panther’s cock deep in his mouth; relaxing his throat as much as possible.

   “I’m so close.” Yixing grunts. His thrusting becomes less precise as his dancer’s hips weaken with the pleasure gradually building up in the pit of his stomach. Not a moment later, Jongdae’s warm cavern is painted with Yixing’s hot cum, before the latter pulls out his now flaccid length and flops down in front of the breathless Omega. Jongdae swallows everything, loving the lingering taste of the Alpha and the ever-present look of hunger in Yixing’s eyes.

   Hunger for him.

   “Turn around.” The panther manages once his breathing settles. Hesitating slightly, feeling a little self-conscious, Jongdae presents himself to the other; raising his ass in the air and lowering his head onto his forearms whilst he awaits the Alpha’s next move. Two fingers are presented in front of his face and with Yixing’s command to suck on the digits, he takes them into his mouth and swirls his tongue around them. Deeming them soaked enough, they are removed from his mouth before the Alpha’s index finger circles against the area around his entrance.

   Taking in a sharp breath, Jongdae bites his lip as the wet digit is pushed, slowly, past the tight ring of muscle and he tries his best to relax until the initial burn dissipates. Jongdae tries to tell himself to man up, since he has had numerous vibrators shoved up his ass multiple times during his heat, but that thought goes as quickly as it comes when the man behind him begins to thrust his finger in and out of the tight heat.

   “Try and relax, baby.” Yixing suggests; running a soothing hand up and down Jongdae’s arched spine.

   “I am relaxed.” He insists, curling his tail around the Alpha’s wrist to encourage the other to be faster with his ministrations because Jongdae is growing impatient.

   “You look so fucking good like this, Dae. All open and spread out for me. And you’re all mine.”

   Jongdae cries out, shuddering because of the Alpha’s possessive words and because of the second finger the latter just inserted into the Omega. Jongdae clenches around the fingers, as if sucking them in, before shifting back to get Yixing to move. His wishes are swiftly granted, the long digits being drawn out and then thrust back in; hitting the small bundle of nerves on the first try.

   “Oh, God. Yixing ~ “Are the only words uttered before the addressed hybrid encloses a hand around Jongdae’s leaking cock. Yixing smears his own precum along the length of Jongdae’s member, stroking him in time with the thrusting of his fingers which keep on striking the one area that has the panther’s name slipping off Jongdae’s tongue between choked out moans.

   With the combination of the constant abuse to his prostate, and the cold from Yixing’s hand stroking his throbbing cock, the snow leopard feels the familiar feeling building in the pit of his stomach signalling his release which is fast approaching. Feeling Jongdae tighten around his fingers, Yixing picks up the speed to help the Omega.

   “Cum for me, Jongdae.” The words are whispered but are enough to have him spilling over the edge. His cum coats the Alpha’s hand, and a bit of the floor, before his collapses fully onto his stomach; Yixing falling on top of him, leaving the duo lying there, sweaty, out of breath and highly satisfied.

   “Jongdae?” After a moment of silence, for them to calm their breathing, Yixing breaks their silence.

   “Yes?” He replies; eyes drifting closed, slightly, as their tails wrap around each other. Black creating a beautiful contrast to the white, with black small black spots.

   “Will you be mine?”

   “Of course, I will, dummy.”

   Sleep catches up to them, both, as the two fall asleep with their tails and hands joined together.


	12. Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit's getting real.

**_ February _ **

  


   “I’m being serious, Lulu. Chanyeol had a fucking vibrator in his ass! I don’t know what’s wrong with the world anymore.”

   “Well… This is the Chanbaek pair we are talking about. Thinking about it, they are probably into a load of weird shit.”

   “Probably!? They are!” Jongdae flails his arms around, trying to emphasise his point.

   “Stop overreacting, Dae. It’s not that bad.” Luhan laughs at his hysterical behaviour; clearly finding something humorous that Jongdae seems to have missed.

   “I can’t help it, Lulu. They did it on my fucking sofa! I have to eat in my room now. I can’t look at my poor couch the same way, ever again.”

   “What have I told you about swearing, baby?” Someone speaks up, interrupting the Omega’s rant to his friend. Jongdae doesn’t need to turn around to know that the panther is stood directly behind him with a dumb smirk on his face.

   “Fuck off, Yixing. I’m talking to Luhan, right now. I don’t have time for your games.” He sighs; having a staring contest with a coffee stain on the table.

   _Mental note: I lost to a stain._

   “Pft. Young men these days.” A hand makes its way to the back of his neck as his body is tugged into the Alpha’s strong chest. The grip tightens when the snow leopard tries to break free from the possessive grip. The worst part is, Jongdae keeps receiving threatening looks from groups of girls, surrounding them, which Yixing remains oblivious to.

   _Idiot._

   “Could you two keep control of yourselves?” Luhan makes a crude comment, snapping the couple out of their incessant squirming around in their seats. The third year has a hint of anger directed at Yixing, which confuses the youngest slightly. He ignores it, though.

   “Oh, I’m so sorry. I thought you and Minseok liked this kind of thing, or do you stick to vanilla?” The Alpha counterattacks and Jongdae winces when Luhan slams his fist down onto the table.

   “I just feel uncomfortable with you touching Jongdae like that.” The ginger cat hybrid leans forward, copying the panther’s own actions; keeping the Omega locked in the middle between their violent auras.

   “Haha.” He laughs awkwardly. “Vanilla?”

   “I’m only doing it because he likes it.” Yixing ignores Jongdae's awkward comments.

   “And how would you know that?”

   Yixing doesn’t answer, raising only his right brow, which disappears behind messy black hair.

   “You didn’t.” Luhan’s aggression falls into one of hurt and disbelief; the latter looking between Jongdae and Yixing. Very quickly, the snow leopard starts to feel uncomfortable as he remains clueless to the meaning behind the words spoken.

   “Not quite, but we’re getting there.”

   “Jongdae, tell me the truth.” The Beta demands. Jongdae doesn’t know why, but he feels like he is being scolded by a parent.

   “Truth about what?” He asks, genuinely confused by the whole ordeal.

   “Have you had sex with him!?” His hyung, practically, screams for the entire cafeteria to hear. Multiple heads turn their way and a few trays can be heard dropping, in background. If all of the girls were angry before, they are murderous now.

   “What!? No!” His eyebrows draw together as he waits for the cat to calm down and to, literally, remove his tail from between his legs. Thankfully, after a few moments, the hybrid feline sits down with only a slow nod of his head.

   Yixing, on the other hand, still has a cocky grin on his face. Jongdae gladly wipes it away by hitting the Alpha’s chest. As a result, his hand stings, but he can live with it. On the other hand, with the look the panther gives him, he might not live longer than another few hours.

   _Mental note: Shit._

   “Don’t push it, Dae.” The Alpha warns, lifting his hand to reach into his jeans pocket; slightly pulling out the top of an oval shaped remote control, before slipping it back and placing a secure hand atop the Omega’s thigh.

   “Dick.”

   “You love it.” The words are whispered in his ear, causing his throat to go dry, suddenly.

   A couple of weeks ago, he and Yixing had their first (second-ish) sexual encounter. The two of them were left thoroughly sated. Well… That was until last night. The same thing happened again, only this time in Yixing’s bedroom. Jongdae, however, was woken this morning by what he thought was a pleasant surprise, with Yixing fucking him open with a vibrator. He was allowed to cum that morning, however, as he was coming down from cloud nine the other stuck an egg-shaped vibrator in him. Just as he had started to protest, his lover had pulled out the remote and put it on the highest setting. After that, protesting was out of the question. Yixing had turned it on a couple of times, out of the blue, however. Let’s just say, the students in his language lesson now think he’s nuts and, honestly, being with Yixing you kind of have to be.

   “Not really.” Jongdae mutters; thanking everything in the world, minus his family, that Yixing hadn’t heard him.

  


****

  


   “Jongdae?” The addressed Omega is startled from extracting his notebook from his bag, ready for his Philosophy lesson, by the hybrid he found having sex in his apartment.

   “What is it, Baekhyun?” He can’t help but sigh. He knows the other meant nothing through his actions, and he knows that the other must be feeling awful; since they haven’t spoken at all for the last couple of weeks.

   “I am so sorry. Please can you forgive me?” He chances a look at the puppy, immediately feeling bad at the view of tears flowing down the usually happy hybrid.

   “Oh God, Baek. Come here.” Jongdae stands and brings the Beta into a tight hug, feeling even more guilty than before when the silver haired male starts sobbing into his jumper.

   “I’ve missed you, Dae. I haven’t been able to sleep, I haven’t been able to eat. I cried almost every night until all of the tears were drained from my face. I hate myself for taking advantage of your home and for disrespecting your stuff like that. I’m so sorry.”

   Willing away his own tears, the snow leopard rubs the puppy’s back before stroking the other’s ears, knowing it will calm the Beta.

   “Don’t cry, Baek. I’m sorry for pushing you away. I know I overreacted and I forgive you. I love you so much, dummy.”

   “I love you too, my little snow leopard.” Baekhyun’s smile has returned by the time the duo pull away from each other. The latter reaches around to grab, and play, with Jongdae’s tail.

   “I have missed your tail. It’s so cute and fluffy.” Baekhyun coos, pinching Jongdae’s cheek when the latter pouts.

   “Stop teasing me, it’s not funny.”

   The other’s laugh soon becomes overly infectious and they continue their humour as they take their seats at the back of the lecture hall. The friends fall easily into conversation however, it’s interrupted when Jongdae feels a jolt of vibrations rush through his body.

   “Fuck ~” The Omega whines; drawing a worried look from the other.

   “You okay?”

   “Mhm. I’m f-fi – “He can’t finish his sentence because the vibrations increase; the vibrator having been inserted right next to the killer bundle of nerves, inside of him.

   “Jongdae? You’re sweating like crazy. You haven’t started your heat, have you?”

   “D-don’t be s-stupid.” He pants; using his large jumper to cover his awakening member. “You know that it starts next week.”

   “Then what’s wrong?” The Beta whisper yells, massaging his stiff shoulders.

   “Yixing s-shoved a v-vibrator up m-my ass, t-this m-morning.” He curses his stuttering vocals for fear the other wouldn’t catch on. However, the look on Baekhyun’s face tells Jongdae otherwise.

   “He what!?”

   “Don’t make m-me say I-it again.”

   As soon as the object starts, it is cut off again. Heaving a sigh of relief, Jongdae plants his forehead on the table whilst attempting to will away his throbbing erection.

   “I can’t believe he put a vibrator in you. During lesson time, as well!”

   “Well, he did.” Jongdae straightens himself out, using his phone to send a threatening text to the panther hybrid, before putting it away to continue taking out his lesson equipment.

   “Does this mean you two have… You know?” The puppy’s expression goes serious for a second; using his forefinger to push it through the ‘o’ shape he is making with the other hand, trying to do the signal for having sex.

   “Stop doing that, and no. We haven’t gone that far yet.”

   “Yet!?” His friend screams; resulting in Jongdae’s hand over his mouth until the other removes it, continuing his previous words.

   “If he touches you, he’s becoming a birthday present for countries all around the world.”

   “What?”

   “Text him that. He’ll get what I mean.”

   _Mental note: Baekhyun’s scary._

  


****

  


   “Need. Sugar.” Baekhyun wheezes, just as the latter and Jongdae make it back to Jongdae’s apartment. The puppy heads straight for the freezer to grab a tub of ice cream. Jongdae lets him, since he is feeling in a good mood; on top of the fact that he excused himself to the toilet, during Philosophy, to take out the vibrator which went off twice during the first hour. Yixing will probably kill him, but it is worth the lack of suffering, in the meantime.

   “Jongdae. Come join me.” The Beta demands over a mouthful of the delicious dairy product. The Omega is just happy his friend didn’t take his favourite tub.

   “I’m good. Not really in the mood for anything sweet, at the moment.” Saying that, he makes a beeline for the coffee machine; this being the second time using it. Last time, it was his wake-up source for when exam studies were imminent and late nights (early mornings) became a new addition to his study schedule.

   “Are you ill? The Kim Jongdae I know doesn’t not have ice cream.” Baekhyun’s mouth is so full, melted ice cream dribbles down the side of his chin from both corners of his mouth.

   “This image of you, right now…” Jongdae waves a hand in a theatrical presentation of his friend. “Is going to be the cause of any illness I contract within the next couple of minutes.”

   “Whatever.” The other makes an attempt to pout, but ice cream squirts out of his mouth; causing the Omega to jump back in order to escape any potential for being covered in the spit mixed dairy product.

   “I hope you clean that up.” He makes a point to wave his hands towards the mess before turning around to put on some comfortable clothes. Jongdae is thankful that he only had two lessons today, rather than three, since his and Baekhyun’s literacy teacher is on sick leave for the rest of the week.

   “Where are you going!?” The other shouts from the kitchen. The sound being very slurred since he probably has ice cream filling his cheeks.

   “Getting dressed, mum! Why!? You curious to see me naked!?” He comes out of his room, shirtless, lifting his arms to the side before motioning to the entirety of his body.

   “Is that a fucking hickey!?” His friend points the spoon at the snow leopard, accusingly. Jongdae scrambles back into his room before the crazed puppy can do anything else.

   Moments later, Jongdae comes out wearing the largest white t-shirt in his wardrobe and a pair of grey sweatpants; one of the new pairs he and Baekhyun bought a while ago. Noticing the coffee machine has heated the water, the magical drink is made within the few clicks of a button and with a steamer to froth the milk. Adding the correct amount of sugar into the Cappuccino, he takes a seat at the kitchen island, watching a random show Baekhyun has placed on the television.

   “What is this shit, Baek?” Blowing on the steamy cup, he furrows his brow listening to the commentary on the screen, taking a sip of the drink.

   “No idea.” Comes the response from the creature laying on the couch.

   _Mental note: Take the cushions to the dry cleaner, asap._

   “Fling me the remote, will you.” Instead of a question it comes out as a command, but he can’t find it in himself to care. The puppy complies, tossing it over his shoulder, somehow getting it in the direction of the Omega before the latter catches it.

   “Please don’t put on one of those dumb English shows. All the people are fat and ugly.”

   “Too late.”

   “What’s it called anyway?”

   “Which one? I watch a few.”

   “All of them.”

   “The one on television, now, is Jeremy Kyle. Then you have Steve Wilkos, the Maury show, Jerry Springer, Judge Judy, Judge Rinder…”

   “Judge Rider?” Baekhyun asks, dumb face and all.

   “Judge Rinder. R. I. N. D. E. R… Rinder.” Jongdae face palms when the other’s expression fails to change into one of understanding.

   “Right…”

   “You would like him.”

   “Why? Does he give out free ice cream?”

   “No?” This time the snow leopard makes the confused face. His friend never fails to make his mind implode from the amount of shit that comes out of his mouth.

   “Oh. Then why would I like him?”

   “He’s gay.”

   “I fucking love him.” If this were a cartoon, the other would have hearts coming out of his eyes. “Put it on.”

   “You are insane.”

   “You love it.”

   “So what if I do. Maybe I’m the one who needs help for liking you.”

   “If I wasn’t with Chanyeol, I’d date you.”

   “… What?”

   Somewhere along the way, despite the television blaring, the whole room grows silent. Jongdae’s coffee is now in a puddle on the floor and Baekhyun’s mouthful of ice cream is held at the opening of his mouth; yet, no attempt to eat it is being made.

   “I said nothing.” The other must have been put off his food for he places the spoonful back into the tub and moves off the couch and into the kitchen to put it back in the freezer.

   “Baek?” He makes his way over to the puppy. The latter’s tail, and ears, are hanging low in shame, even when the Omega gives the Beta a back hug.

   “Jongdae.” He hopes he’s mistaken when he hears the other sniffle, but luck isn’t on his side and when the hybrid turns in his arms to nuzzle against his smaller chest, part of his heart breaks with each tear that stains his shirt.

   “Shh. I don’t want to see you like this, Baek. It hurts to see you upset because of me.”

   “It’s not you, it’s me. I can’t help it and I don’t know what to do about it.” The other’s tears never end, and Jongdae’s rubbing behind the other’s caramel ears isn’t soothing him like it used to.

   “Can’t help what?”

   “I’ve liked you since the moment I laid eyes on you, Dae. Not the like between friends, but the like between lovers. I didn’t tell you because I knew you only saw me as a friend. I was going to tell you that evening when your mother came here, but when you said you saw me and Luhan as family, I couldn’t say anything. I wasn’t surprised when Chanyeol told me that he liked me, despite everything he put me through, and I went along with it because I knew me and you would never be a thing. Then, Yixing started to get involved in your life more and more and I could feel us drifting apart. I knew that you and he were going on dates but I didn’t want to say anything… I couldn’t say anything because I knew my words would betray me and our friendship would end.”

   The Beta keeps on rambling in a never-ending monologue of thoughts that have accumulated over time. Too shocked, and hurt, to reply he just stands there like an idiot; tightening his arms whenever a particularly loud sob would pass the puppy’s lips.

   “The day you and Yixing went on date together, and I said I caught him kissing a girl… I lied. I knew they didn’t kiss but I said they did because I knew it would hurt you and I was hoping that, if you didn’t like him after that, then you wouldn’t get together. I saw how hurt you were when I told you and I instantly regretted it. I pretended to go and see Chanyeol then came back and acted as if I had. I later told Chanyeol to come over to purposefully have sex with him in your apartment because I felt hurt that you like Yixing more than me. I knew you would return so I dragged it out until you came back. In all honesty, I use the vibrators on Chanyeol because I sometimes imagine that it’s you I’m fucking rather than Chanyeol fucking me. I’ve always wanted to be top in a relationship, with an Omega or another Beta, and when you came along I thought I would finally have that. But no! I get fuckin Park Chanyeol and you get Zhang Yixing!”

   Jongdae can’t help but pull apart, turn away from the Beta and put his hands to his face. A betrayed sob escapes his mouth and salty tears wet the palms of his hands. Feeling sick, and weak all of a sudden, the Omega slides down the wall he was leaning on, wrapping his arms around his legs and stuffing his face in his knees. He doesn’t know what to think. He feels so helpless and confused. Jongdae thought he knew Baekhyun, thought the other could be trusted. But, after everything the Beta just confessed, he feels as if he can’t trust anyone.

   “Why?” Is the first word, in minutes, that he utters. Despite how quiet his voice is, the other hears and stumbles over to him.

   “I don’t know. I don’t know, Dae. But, I couldn't hold it in anymore. I had to tell you.”

   “I don’t care about the lies you told me. I care about the lies you have told Chanyeol. Baekhyun, you have been using him the whole time! You have lied about your feelings for months! Not only that, you tricked Luhan, Minseok, Kyungsoo… Everyone!” He flails his arms in the air; eyes puffed up and an ugly red colour.

   “I know! I fucked up! Big time! But, I can’t help it. I love you, Dae! And in my attempt to hide it, to prevent you from getting hurt, I just hurt you even more! I’m so confused and fucked up I can’t even think straight!” The other ruffles his hair in frustration, looking everywhere but at Jongdae’s face.

   “I need some air.” The younger goes to stand up, making it quarter of the way into the living room, where the television continues to run, before he is being grabbed and spun around.

   “Where are you going?”

   Yanking himself from the other’s grasp, the question goes ignored as he tries to make a break for the exit.

   “Please don’t leave me! Jongdae!”

   The Omega manages to put on his shoes, and make it out of the door, before being pushed into the far wall of the corridor outside the apartments. Before he can say another word to his friend, the latter’s lips are on his; moving frantically against his own still ones. For a moment, the snow leopard is shocked, before he musters enough strength to shove the Beta away from him. Sparing a minute to stare at the other, and catch his breath, Jongdae charges in the direction of the staircase. Taking him away from an apprehensive Baekhyun and two additional pairs of eyes that watched the whole ordeal from just down the hall.


	13. Thirteen

**_ February _ **

  


_ **Baekhyun’s POV:** _

  


   “Baek?” A voice calls from behind the sobbing puppy. The Beta doesn’t need to look behind him to know that his mate is the one who called his name. He knows Yixing is there, as well, but he can’t find it in himself to care, at the moment. All Baekhyun has on his mind is how he just ruined a relationship that he put so much effort into trying to preserve. Watching Jongdae run away from him, and deny him so easily, tore his heart apart. He knows he upset everyone, lied to everyone, played with Chanyeol’s feelings; but… He couldn’t hold it in any longer, it was now or later and he spoke the truth before Jongdae and Yixing could get any closer than they already are.

   “Byun Baekhyun!”

   It’s only now that the addressed hybrid faces the two Alphas. One would think that the sight of the giant wolf in tears would make Baekhyun upset, but it doesn’t. He feels too numb. Too numb to pay any mind to the look in Yixing’s eyes, too numb to care for his mate’s tears.

   All the Beta can think about is Jongdae. The latter has plagued his mind the second the puppy hybrid saw him in his seat during their literacy class. Baekhyun wanted the sweet, and innocent, Omega to belong to him. The first night of tears came when he saw the reaction Jongdae had to the infamous panther hybrid. Baekhyun didn’t want the snow leopard to have a connection with Yixing. The fact that Jongdae’s heat was triggered by the Alpha's smell only made the whole thing more official, and Baekhyun hated the panther for that; for being born into the world, destined to take Jongdae away from him.

   “Why did you kiss Jongdae? What the fuck did you do!?” It’s Yixing who speaks this time, and Baekhyun feels sick just from the sound of his voice.

   “Why did I kiss him?” He is sure that he looks like a mental asylum escapee right now; with tears stains of his face and a maniacal grin plastered on his lips.

   “I kissed him because I fucking love him, okay!?” Baekhyun screams at the two, angered by their expressions; frustrated that they won’t leave him alone and that they will fail to understand everything going through his head.

   No one understands.

   “What do you mean, you love him!? You have Chanyeol!”

   “I have liked Jongdae before you and Chanyeol came into Jongdae’s life. I liked him the second I saw him. But, no! You had to take him away from me, and a fucking Alpha who bullied me for so many years had to come along and confess his heart to me! I hate you! I hate all of you! You have taken the only person I care about and turned him against me!”

   “Do you understand how crazy you sound, right now!?” Chanyeol finally speaks; the wolf looks so depressed and broken, and it’s all because of the Beta and his dumb feelings for someone he can’t have.

   “I know I sound crazy! But I can’t help how I feel! Chanyeol, I want to get over him. I have tried so hard to fall in love with you, and when I feel like I have finally succeeded, Jongdae comes back and I fall all over again! It sucks and I hate myself for it. I have betrayed you, and Jongdae, and you two don’t deserve any of it!”

   Without him wanting them to, his legs give out beneath his trembling body and the Beta crumbles into a sobbing heap of pitifulness on the floor, near the spot where he kissed his best friend.

   “I’m so sorry, Chanyeol.”

   Baekhyun can’t understand the giant wolf hybrid, especially when the latter hugs his shaking form and draws him into his chest. His mate runs a comforting thumb over the small of the puppy’s back, and the two stay there crying together; unsure of what to say and do, unclear of the path that they need to take if they want to make things work. Not only between them, but between Baekhyun and Jongdae as well.

   “I am hurt. Very hurt. But, I can’t change the way you feel, and I want to try my best to help you get over Jongdae. Not for my benefit, but for yours and his benefit. I know that it will tear you apart, more, if you can’t be friends with Jongdae, even if you can’t be lovers. It will take some time for me to trust you, but I want to make this work. For everyone.”

   “I don’t deserve you, Chanyeol. I lied to you and I used you. You should be running for the hills.”

   “Would you run from Jongdae, if he was in this situation?” When Baekhyun looks up, he is greeted with the giant’s smile. Although sad, it makes him feel ten times lighter and he knows that he should throw in all his effort to open up to the Alpha… _His_ Alpha, and to make his friendship with Jongdae work.

   “No.”

   “Exactly. I understand how you feel, Baek, because I have loved you from the beginning. Everyone else helped me realise that and now it’s my turn to do the same for you.”

   “Thank you.” Despite their current situation, the Beta lifts his head to kiss the other. In the brief moment when their lips connect, he knows that this is where he should be.

  


****

  


_ **Jongdae’s POV:** _

  


   “Jongdae? What are you doing here?”

   The Omega had no idea where he was going as he was running away from Baekhyun. The snow leopard remained lost in thought, wondering whether the events of the last few minutes just happened, or whether it is a dream. He remains unclear as to whether things will be okay between him and Baekhyun, or as to how awkward things will get in the future, knowing the Beta’s feelings for him. Now, here he is, oblivious as to the reasons behind going to the University dorms and his mind’s subconscious intent for bringing him to Tao and Junmyeon’s dorm.

   “I’m sorry, Tao. Is it okay if I stay with you and Junmyeon for the night?” The Beta doesn't ask any questions, ushering Jongdae’s shivering form inside of the dorm room.

   This is the first time seeing one of the University’s rooms; the lay out being similar to Jongdae's apartment but significantly smaller. Everyone either went to his apartment or to Yixing’s apartment; probably because of their home’s ability to hold more people before it gets uncomfortable. Jongdae shivers at the memories of one of Baekhyun’s university gatherings. Then his eyes tear up at the thought of the other, before he becomes a babbling mess in front of the black-haired Beta. The latter rushes over, from where he had returned to cooking something in the kitchen, to check on the Omega.

   “Dae? What’s wrong? What happened?”

   At the noise in the main room, Junmyeon approaches from behind a doorway at the back, presumably the eldest one’s bedroom, and encircles an arm around the snow leopard; dragging all three of them to sit down of the soft leather.

   “I’m sorry. I don’t want to intrude, or be a nuisance to anyone. I just… I need to be away from someone.” Jongdae snuggles into the two Betas. It’s not the same as being with Baekhyun, Luhan or Yixing, but right now he doesn’t want to think about any of them.

   “You aren’t a nuisance, Jongdae.” Tao scratches the top of his head, electing a noise from Jongdae that he has never made before.

   “Did you just purr?” Junmyeon grins at the Omega when he notices the smaller hybrid’s shock at the noise he just made.

   “I’ve never done that before.” The snow leopard drags shaky fingers across his throat, still in a daze, before his hand is grabbed by a pair of warmer, sturdier hands.

   “Never mind about that. Dae, please tell us what’s wrong.” Tao gives him the infamous puppy dog eyes and Jongdae can’t help the sigh of defeat that escapes him.

   “Baekhyun said he has had feelings for me since the moment he met me. Just now, he kissed me. I don’t know what to do about it. I don’t want him to get hurt, but I don’t want everyone else to hurt because of his feelings for me.”

   “I’m sure he and Chanyeol have already figured something out. He’ll find a way around it, Dae. Don’t worry about it.” Junmyeon smiles at him; wiping a stay tear, with the pad of his thumb, away from Jongdae’s defined cheek bone.

   “Why aren’t you two shocked? How are you staying so calm!?” Jongdae frantically looks between the two who are currently cushioning him in the middle of their larger bodies; as if saying that he the Omega won’t be able to escape from their hold.

   “Well, we already knew. Everyone did. We just thought that it would be best for it to come from Baekhyun rather than one of us. It was never our place to say anything.” Tao glances down at his bare feet; trying not to meet the snow leopard’s eyes.

   “What are you saying?”

   “Jongdae.” Junmyeon draws the younger’s focus back to the wolf hybrid, next to him. “Please don’t feel like we have betrayed you. That was never anyone’s intention. We all wanted for either you to figure it out of for Baekhyun to tell you. We all thought you knew because the way Baekhyun looks at you makes his feelings very clear. You shouldn’t be worried about what will happen because Baekhyun will learn from this and will try to make it work with Chanyeol. Despite what you now think, Baekhyun does like Chanyeol otherwise he wouldn’t have mated with him. The idiot just doesn’t know it yet.”

   “Won’t it be awkward? How can I face Chanyeol kno – “

   “Everything will be fine. You worry too much.” Junmyeon and Tao’s smiles assure him that everything will be fine; even if it’s just for the moment, Jongdae’s smile reappears.

   The trio eat the ramen that Tao had started cooking before Jongdae rudely interrupted, even though the other two insist that he wasn’t being rude, and enjoy a marathon of The Expendables films before drifting off together, on the sofa.

  


****

  


_ **Luhan’s POV:** _

  


   “Baekhyun, will you please calm down! He hasn’t gone missing!” The cat hybrid explains for the hundredth time that evening.

   “I can’t help it, Lulu. I’ve been so stupid! How could I think that kissing Jongdae would be an innovative idea!? I scared my poor baby away from me and now he’s gone!” The hysterical puppy never ceases his pacing back and forth in front of the elder. It’s starting to, really, get on his nerves.

   “Byun Baekhyun! You will sit down right now or I will cut off your legs!”

   The other frowns but obeys his order. Luhan makes a note to threaten the other more often to get his way. Taking a few deep breathes, Baekhyun leans back in one of their kitchen chairs, tilting his head right back before yelling at the top of his lungs. Luhan attempts to not wince at the volume of the noise, but it doesn’t work.

   “Can you be quiet, or I will make sure you go missing. Not Jongdae.”

   “This is not the time for threats, Lulu! He could be in serious trouble.”

   “For the last GOD DAMN TIME! He is not missing!”

   “How would you know? Have you seen him recently?” The other Beta slams a hand down onto the table; rattling the old thing on its hinges.

   “Because no one has called yet to say that he is missing. You have sent everyone a text, Baek. There is no way that someone hasn’t seen him, even if he is off campus.”

   Just as the words leave the third year’s mouth, his phone starts ringing. The device vibrating so much that it moves along the table.

   “Ha! I told you! He is fucking gone! I hope you’re happy!” The puppy yells, pointing a triumphant finger at the Chinese student, just as the latter answers the phone.

   “Hey, Minseok. What’s up?” He speaks up, whilst shooting his rowdy roommate a glare.

   “ _Hey. I got a message from Junmyeon saying that Jongdae came over to his place, crying. I was meant to go over to his and Tao’s dorm to help the puppy with some dance, because he wants to impress Sehun, but that got cancelled because Jongdae seemed genuinely upset. Plus, I can imagine how hectic Baekhyun can get when it comes to Jongdae. Just thought I’d give you a heads up.”_ Minseok kindly informs from the other end of the line.

   “Thanks, sweetie. Want to come over for a bit? I’ll cook you your favourite.” Baekhyun makes a gagging sound at the lovey-dovey tone in Luhan’s voice. The latter flicks him off, before making his way over to their fridge just to make sure they have everything for dinner; knowing full well that Minseok will say yes.

   “ _Sure. I’ll be over in about ten minutes.”_

   “Okay, see you then.”

   Hanging up the phone, the cat hybrid sighs in contempt. Although they see each other almost every day, the idea of being around his boyfriend makes him all giddy inside.

   “Ew. Can’t you control yourself for a little bit longer?” Baekhyun calls out from his newfound place on their sofa; all Luhan can do is hit the younger on the back of the head, heading off to get changed in his room before the puppy can yell at him anymore. Luhan thinks, whilst pulling on his sweats, that his roommate will live if he doesn’t know about Jongdae, for a little longer. The last thing Junmyeon and Tao need is for a hysterical Beta to be knocking on their door and disturbing their peace.


	14. Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy...

**_ February _ **

  


_ **Jongdae’s POV:** _

  


   “Lulu, I can’t do this.” Jongdae whines; bottom lip trembling with the effort of holding in tears. An affectation of calm to fool his friends as they wait near the exit of the University, leading out towards the sports grounds and a Basketball pitch where Chanyeol, Jongin, Kris, Sehun and Yixing are playing against each other. The sound of the ball bouncing on the concrete as the tall men rush around each other, minds set deep in their competition.

   All Jongdae’s eyes can see is the way Yixing’s sweat covered, muscly arms move to control the direction of the ball; tactical movements made coercing the other’s into believing he will move one way before dodging the attacks made against him and shooting the ball into the hoop. Jongdae stares, even as they all cheer and slap each other on the shoulder in a friendly manner.

   “Yes, you can, Dae. You and Baek have already spoken on the phone so what’s the problem?” Luhan patterns intricate circles in-between Jongdae’s shoulder blades, silently urging him to take a step forward, whilst acting as the Omega’s personal comfort bubble.

   “It’s just… Seeing him in person after a couple of days will be awkward. I don’t want things to be difficult between us.”

   “Problems are only as bad as you make them. If you two don’t sort this out now, then you never will.”

   Jongdae considers his friend’s words for a few moments. He cringes at the memory of Baekhyun kissing him in the corridor, but then feels longing from the old memories of their shared time together. The moment Baekhyun saw Jongdae, claiming him as his friend, when Baekhyun was supporting him through his heat cycles, when Baekhyun would take him out for meals because Jongdae was so focused on studying that he forgot to eat. He can’t control the smile on his face when he remembers just how much the other cared for him. _Cares_ for him. Jongdae wants to make things right, again; no matter what it takes.

   With the new desire on the forefront of his mind, Jongdae breaks through the double doors, exiting into the University grounds and revelling in the surprising warmth of the, meant-to-be, cold month. Not that the Omega was complaining. Since the weather calls for it, many hybrids have taken to being seated outside; enjoying the first spurts of warm sunlight in months.

   “Ya! Byun Baekhyun!” The snow leopard hollers towards the group of Betas sat along the side of the court, at a set of wooden benches. The entire table, made up of his friends, turns to glance in his direction. At the attention of one puppy hybrid, in particular, Jongdae forgets all inhibitions and creates his own set of sunlight from the bright smile directed at his best friend. Wasting no time, the two gather their energy and make a mad dash towards each other. He can hear his other friends’ laughter behind, and in front, of him, yet, he pays no attention to it. The moment Baekhyun’s arms are locked tightly around his smaller torso, Jongdae breathes in the familiar and home-like scent of the Beta; sighing in content at having the other hold him again.

   “I missed you so much.”

   Jongdae doesn’t want Baekhyun to cry, although he knows it’s too late as he feels the other’s shoulders begin to shake. Jongdae is just glad that they are tears of happiness, rather than sadness, such as the last set of tears the Beta had shed a few days ago, when he confessed to the Omega.

   “I missed you too.” Jongdae’s words are almost too muffled by the other’s t-shirt, but he doesn’t care. Baekhyun knows how much he has missed the puppy hybrid, so words would be pointless in this situation, but they are still uttered despite their irrelevance.

   “I was so scared you weren’t going to come. I thought that you would hate me forever.”

   “I would never hate you, silly. I may not love you the way you love me, but we are besties. I couldn’t live without you even if I tried.”

   The two let out the last of their tears, hopefully the last for a while, and step away from each other. Jongdae remains within the other’s grasp, however, with Baekyun placing a comforting arm around Jongdae’s waist before directing the latter over to the others gathered around the table. The Alphas still haven’t joined them, but Yixing waves at the Omega, dimpled smile and all, before they return to their game. Don’t blame Jongdae for letting his eyes drift to the panther’s ass.

   _Mental note: I need to break out of that habit._

   “Are you two okay now?” Junmyeon offers the new comers, including Luhan and Minseok who appeared from nowhere, a friendly smile; inquiring into their reunion.

   “More than okay. I just want to forget everything that happened and I hope Jongdae feels the same.” Baekhyun offers the snow leopard a warm smile, which makes Jongdae’s tail twitch in happiness. Smiling widely at his best friend, he snuggles into the other’s side, purring slightly at the sensation of the Beta’s warm hand stroking behind his ears.

   “Did you just purr?” Both Luhan and Baekhyun gasp in synchronisation, resulting in an unceremonious burst of laughter from everyone surrounding the table.

   “Yup!” Jongdae bounces in his seat, excited at his newfound ability, earning numerous ‘aww’ sounds from Tao, Luhan and Baekhyun; Junmyeon just sits there smiling whilst Kyungsoo repeatedly rolls his eyes, probably thinking all his friends are idiots.

   “Baekhyun, go buy everyone a drink. You know what we like.” After a few moments, Minseok orders the puppy to grab refreshments for everyone. Jongdae takes notice that all the Alphas are sweating profusely, resulting in him giving a slight nudge of the Beta next to him, encouraging the latter to do as Minseok suggested.

   “What? Me?” The puppy hybrid furrows his eyebrows, questioningly, whilst pointing a finger at himself.

   “Yes you, dummy.” Luhan speaks for Minseok before the latter can open his mouth. “Now hurry up before the Alphas pass out from overheating.”

   “Urg. Fine.”

   The group watch Baekhyun skulk away; returning their gazes towards the centre of their made-up circle. Everyone, Jongdae notices, appears as if they want to say something. As if the words are on the tip of everyone’s tongue but no one willing enough to say them.

   “What?” Jongdae breaks the silence, which was filled with background chatter from other groups and the scuffle of feet mixed with the sound of the basketball hitting the ground, from the Alphas.

   “Jongdae. You do realise that Baekhyun will never stop loving you in that way, right?” Tao responds, earning a scowl from Luhan and a slap across the head from Kyungsoo.

   “What!? It’s true! You see the skin-ship he has with Jongdae! You see the way he looks at him!”

   “Tao, be quiet. You’re not helping.” Luhan shakes his head at the younger puppy; the latter looking down at his fingers, fiddling with the long appendages holding a dejected look on his face.

   “Guys, it’s okay, really. I’m not worried about it. He and Chanyeol will work things out, properly, and he will find the love that he needs with _his_ Alpha. I love him as my friend and I always will. Despite everything, I don’t want to fall out again.” Jongdae reaches over to rub his thumb over the smooth skin of the younger, Chinese hybrid, offering a huge kitten-like grin before returning into his original sitting position.

   “Right, I have three diet colas, two regular colas, two peach iced teas and five bottles of water.” Everyone is interrupted, Jongdae jumping in his seat, when Baekhyun returns with a complete collection of cold drinks.

   “How did you carry all of these?” Luhan scrunches his face, suddenly becoming unattractive for the first time in all the months Jongdae has known him, looking up at the still standing and, lightly, panting caramel coloured puppy.

   “It’s called working out to get a pair of strong arms. Also, the use of a t-shirt.” Baekhyun bobs his head to the side, as if considering his own ‘skills’, holding a smug expression which Jongdae scoffs at.

   “Yah! Don’t be sassy with me!” Baekhyun lunges forwards, knocking the Omega onto the grass before they both begin to roll around together. Baekhyun jabs his fingers into Jongdae’s sides, tickling the other and cackling; devilishly satisfied at the squeals being let out by the smaller kitten-like creature beneath him. The Beta continues until Jongdae begins to turn purple due to a lack of oxygen from laughing too much.

   “Baek.” Luhan calls out, almost as a warning, to the two hybrids; the friends not separating for a second as the Beta’s name is spoken.

   “Baek!”

   The addressed Beta ceases his actions a little too late, before Jongdae is wrenched from the other’s grip to be yanked up onto a muscly shoulder. He figures out that Yixing is the one carrying him fireman style through the familiar musky scent, mixed with a layer of sweat, that fills Jongdae’s senses. He goes lax in the Alpha’s hold, yet remains unsure as to why he is suddenly being carried away from the rest of his friends. He can hear Baekhyun yell out, trying to stop the panther, but the latter seems to have an ulterior motive as he carries the curious Omega through the University.

   By the time they reach the Alpha’s apartment, Jongdae’s entire body is flushed in embarrassment. Yixing never once placed him down so that they could walk back like normal hybrids, resulting in an audience towards the most famous hybrid in University carrying the Omega that the panther is rumoured to be with. Yixing doesn’t stop walking, even after slamming the front door closed, until he gets them both into the bedroom. Jongdae blushes more at the memories of their last ministrations in this room, but the nostalgia is pushed aside when he ends up face first in the duvet.

   “Yixing?” He mewls, after being violently spun around; ending up with his arms pinned above his head and the other’s face inches away from his own. The elder close enough for Jongdae to be able to count the panther’s eyelashes.

   “What are you doing? What’s wrong?” The Omega tries, again, to gain a response from the other. He can’t suppress his desire at the other’s sly smirk, whilst watching Yixing’s own desire flash through his eyes.

   “I hope you’re ready, Jongdae.” The taller hybrid leans down to peck on Jongdae’s lips, grinding his sinful, dancer hips down onto the Omega’s; drawing a moan from the both of them.

   “W-why?”

   “Because I’m going to fuck you into this mattress.”


	15. Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut

**_ February _ **

  


   Somewhere along the way, both his and Yixing’s clothes became lost in a flurry of rushed movements to get each other bare and vulnerable. Their lips move together in a pointless battle for dominance; tongues dancing around each other, exploring each other’s mouths as if to memorise every accessible area on their lover.

   Yixing wastes no time in slipping his large hands over the smooth curves of Jongdae’s smaller frame. The Alpha’s fingertips tracing the dips and contours of the Omega’s barely visible muscles, down along his arms before transitioning back to his stomach then up towards Jongdae’s pectorals; rubbing the flat of his palm over the sensitive nubs before breaking their kiss, leaving Jongdae panting in the attempt to regain some oxygen, and leaning down to swirl the tip of his tongue around Jongdae's left nipple. Yixing pulls away for a moment before going in and giving the other one the same treatment; leaving the snow leopard breathless and pliant in his Alpha’s tight grip.

   “Yixing.” Jongdae shifts in the addressed hybrid’s arms, silently pleading the other to release the hold on his wrists and to let him touch the elder.

   “Not yet. I haven’t finished exploring.” Yixing smirks, tail flicking playfully behind him, as Jongdae whines in response to the unfair command. He can’t stay distraught for long, however. Not when the panther’s sinful tongue begins to suckle on a particularly sensitive spot on his once unmarked skin. The wet muscle travels to the base of Jongdae’s neck, licking a path until it reaches the smaller hybrid’s belly button. The taller licks around the aperture in a teasing manner, postponing the sweet sensation, and relief, given by the feeling of the Alpha sucking the tip of the Omega’s leaking cock. The man on top licks at the slit on Jongdae’s length, drawing a loud mewl from the latter.

   “You’re really sensitive here, aren’t you?” The other pulls away before repeating the same action again. Jongdae arches his back in an attempt to feel more of the wet heat surrounding his throbbing erection, which is steadily growing painful from the teasing.

   “Please.” He attempts to beg, but he can’t go far with the sudden warmth covering the entirety of his cock. He cries out with pleasure and lifts his head, being greeted with the unholy sight of Yixing’s pouty lips wrapped around his member; the other’s head bobbing up and down in a deadly rhythm. Yixing hums around Jongdae’s cock, which is wedged right at the back of his throat, resulting in a musical moan resonating from the Omega’s throat.

   “Fuck.” The snow leopard throws his head back, onto the pillows, just as the Alpha swallows around his cock. At that moment, however, the other pulls away from the younger’s length, with a scowl on his face, to flip him onto his hands and knees. He lets out a surprised yelp when the sound of the panther’s hand connecting with his right cheek echoes through the Alpha’s bedroom.

   “What did I say about your language, Kim Jongdae?

   The snow leopard gets smacked again when he fails to answer.

   “Ah! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” He repeats, as a mantra; lowering his head only to feel the large hand connect with his skin, again.

   “You haven’t answered my question.” Yixing is felt hovering over Jongdae’s back. The kneeling hybrid gasps at the gentle hand around his neck, lifting his head so that the other can lick the sensitive patch on the back of his neck. The dominating action leaves Jongdae begging and panting, with a line of spit trailing down his chin from the corner of his kitten-like lips.

   “You told me not to swear.”

   “I did. And what did you do?” Jongdae can sense the elder’s smirk.

   “I swore.”

   “Yes, you did, and good boys don’t swear, do they?”

   “No, Sir.”

   Jongdae is unsure as to why he added the ‘sir’ into his response, but the effect it has on his Alpha is much appreciated. The latter suddenly presses two fingers inside of him, making the Omega flops forwards, with a gasp, only to be caught and held up by the panther. The initial sting has him furrowing his eyebrows and hissing during the first to thrusts of the Alpha’s large fingers. The pain is forgotten at the feeling of the other’s digits hitting the devious bundle of nerves, resulting in a loud moan falling from Jongdae’s kitten lips. As the spot is hit repeatedly, the snow leopard’s ears flatten out against his head and his tail twitches each time the nerves are touched inside him.

   “Yixing. Stop teasing me.” Jongdae attempts to tell Yixing what to do, but stops when the Alpha’s thrusting speeds up. Wet sounds fill the room, followed by his desperate moans and pleads for the other to let him have the release that he craves.

   “Do you want to cum, Jongdae?” Yixing takes it upon himself to tease his Omega; to have the smaller hybrid writhing beneath him and pliant in his possessive grip.

   “Yes.” The snow leopard breathes, throwing his head back onto the panther’s shoulder when the latter’s hand wraps around his leaking member whilst the other hand continues to abuse his prostate. After a few pumps of Jongdae’s cock, he cries out as cum coats the Alpha’s hand and a spot on the bed. He collapses onto his front, with his face shoved into the duvet and his ass still hanging in the air, right as the sound of a phone goes off somewhere in the room.

   “Yixi- “He attempts to recover from his orgasm, whilst addressing the other, only to be spun around to face his lover and being positioned on his knees just as Yixing moves to shove his own large, throbbing length in front of Jongdae’s face.

   “Ignore it.” Are the only words spoken before Jongdae wraps his own lips around the Alpha’s cock; revelling in the other’s response at having hands gripping his hair, so tightly that the strands are almost being ripped from his scalp. He hums around the cock, laying heavy on his tongue, which draws a fantastic noise from the elder.

   Somewhere in the background, the phone keeps on ringing. The annoying sound grinds through the snow leopard’s head but he surges forwards with the task at hand; shifting to pump the area his mouth fails to reach. He can feel Yixing prepare himself to fuck Jongdae’s mouth, however, the moment the Alpha’s grip tightens on his hair, a familiar voice rings out from one of the previously ringing devices.

   “ _Jongdae! My cat locked me out of the dorm! Help me ~ “ (If you've seen Brandon Rogers' "Japanese Girlfriend" sketch, it's the "God damn it, help me!" voice he uses... classic...)_

   “What the fuck?” Yixing groans, moving away from the Omega with a confused expression. Jongdae face palms at the dumb accent Baekhyun was using; not long after, finding himself sprawled out underneath a fuming panther, who keeps muttering something about killing the puppy. It’s only during their silence that he realises the voice message is still going on.

   “ _Do you want a blowjob after this?”_ A deeper voice is heard asking, making Jongdae giggle at the idiocy of Chanyeol’s question and making note that Baekhyun most likely forgot to end the phone call. The Beta’s response comes not long after.

   “… _*sighs* yes.”_

   “I swear to God. If that phone goes off again then I’m going to smash it.” The taller hybrid growls from on top of him, and to sooth the other’s expression Jongdae rolls his hips up, grinding their still present erections together; both moaning out at the delicate friction.

   “Now who’s being a tease?” The Alpha smirks, clearly enjoying Jongdae’s sudden boldness in this situation.

   _*Ring ring*_

   Before he can blink, Yixing is slipping off the bed and rushing around the expanse of the room, searching for the damned device which is turning out to be the perfect cock-block for the two of them.

   “Fuck off!” The panther screams down the phone, before ending the call and flinging it to the floor. The snow leopard flinches at the crack the phone makes when it makes contact with the floor.

   _Mental note: Buy a new phone._

   He gulps at the ominous aura emitted by the Alpha, and watches as the latter snakes his way back over to the bed; tugging Jongdae by the ankle until his pelvis is lined up with the other’s. He leans up, connecting their lips together to try and rekindle the mood that had been ruined by the interruption of a certain Chanbaek couple. The panther’s hand drifts to each their erections; gripping them together whilst sliding the hand up and down to match the movement of Jongdae’s hips. He bucks up into the hold, trying to gain more friction, only to be held down by the elder.

   “Are you ready?” The panther offers a dimpled smile, pulling away slightly to spread the Omega’s legs a bit more and to line up the head of his leaking cock with Jongdae’s puckered entrance. He nods his head in silent confirmation, biting his bottom lip and breathing deeply to calm the thrumming in his chest. Jongdae, despite everything, feels nervous. Having never gone further than oral sex with the man above him, he can’t help but be self-conscious as to whether the Alpha will enjoy sex with him, or whether he will be good enough for the other. Yixing seems to sense his abrupt discomfort because a warm hand is placed on the side of his face, cupping his cheek whilst the smooth skin of the taller’s thumb rubs gentle lines back-and-forth along Jongdae’s defined cheekbone.

   “You’re so beautiful.” The duo lock eyes, as if to tell each other how they feel; finding comfort in their moment, and getting lost in each other’s mesmerising gaze, the couple fail to hear the front door unlocking, signalling the arrival of someone unwanted. In the next moment, the bedroom door slams open to reveal the pestering couple who had been calling their phones a few minutes ago, startling a scream out of Jongdae who attempts to crawl away and cover his naked body. Trying to hide from prying eyes, yet Yixing prevents him from getting too far.

   “Oh…” Chanyeol offers the dumb response to their current, awkward predicament.

   “You two better have a damn good excuse for being here, right now.” The panther hybrid ducks his head down, and Jongdae is glad he can’t see the other’s face for fear of the expression held on it.

   “Well! We’re glad you’re okay. See ya later!” The giant dodges the question, completely, and goes to exit the apartment. However, Baekhyun doesn’t move from his position in the doorway to Yixing’s bedroom; the puppy stood with an unknown expression on his face.

   “Baekhyun! If you want to live I suggest you leave.” Jongdae is amazed to hear the first intelligent words leave the wolf hybrid’s lips, as the Beta is dragged off and out of Jongdae’s line of sight.

   “Wait!” The puppy speaks up for the first time since arriving. “Can we have a foursome!?”

   The Omega thanks everything he believes in when the sound of the front door closing resonates throughout the place; not wanting to have seen the outcome if the other couple had remained in the vicinity of the panther hybrid. Neither of them say anything. Not when Jongdae grips the other’s chin, tugging his face up until they are looking at each other again. Not before their lips reconnect as they attempt to forget the recent interruption; letting anticipation flow through his body when a sense of Deja vu occurs at the similarity of their current positions.

   “Now…” The Alpha licks his lips, which sends a shiver down Jongdae’s spine. “Where were we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #sorrynotsorry


	16. Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe... I love messing with people.

**_February_  **

  


   The sound and feeling of his heart beat becomes irrelevant. Their breathing fades out into nothing more than a low hum; distant vibrations and sounds from other peoples’ homes as they blast music out of extra-large speakers, with no excuse needed for an afterhours celebration to signal the end of their lessons. A potent smell of sex emanates from their heated bodies causing Jongdae to be lulled into his own ‘Yixing cloud nine’.

   Despite the distractions handed out to them, the Alpha makes his body one with the Omega’s with the swift, yet precise, movement of his glorious hips; thrusting inside of the smaller hybrid’s tight heat and holding still to allow for him to grow adjusted to the panther’s, almost, oversized length. Both of the lovers cry out at the delicious pleasure, and tension, that is being released after spending so long dancing around each other, until their feelings and emotions had become too much for them to handle.

   “Fuck me.” Yixing moans out, when Jongdae shifts his hips in the attempt to generate a response from his Alpha.

   “Well, I wish you would. I’m growing impatient, here.” Although their current situation fails to call for it, he throws in a bout of sarcasm to end the strenuous waiting that the other is putting him through.

   In no time, Yixing’s hips are drawn back before being snapped forwards in frenzy. Jongdae’s yelp turns into a whimper at the direct hit to his prostate, of which the Alpha has no trouble finding. The same action is repeated multiple times before their pace moves into something desperate; Yixing shifting further onto his knees, whilst tightly gripping the back of the snow leopard’s legs, as a means of angling deeper into him with a steady hold on the Omega’s perspiring body beneath the dominant hybrid, made by God, pounding into him at a merciless rate.

   “Oh, God. Yixing!” The constant abuse on the special bundle of nerves begins to take a toll on the delicate Omega; only managing to dig his nails into the Alpha’s muscly biceps and cry out, repeatedly in frustration and overstimulation, as the other varies the speed and intensity of which he fucks into him. One minute the other’s movements are slow and teasing, another minute the movements are hurried, rough and desperate. Doing some teasing of his own, Jongdae tightens his walls around the Alpha’s cock, drawing out a low growl that is an octave lower than he deemed possible for the other.

   “God, you feel fucking amazing.” The panther whispers, between pants, before leaning in to make their lips connect in a sweet, yet hungry, kiss. The action does nothing to help with the throbbing in Jongdae’s cock, and causes him to moan into the other’s hot mouth. He feels spurred on by the words spoken by his Alpha, he pours his strength into flipping them over; revelling in the shocked expression plastered on Yixing’s face just as he experimentally bounces up and down on the elder’s pulsing length; the feline duo cry out at their love for the new angle, allowing for Jongdae’s warmth to swallow the other.

   “That’s it. Ride me, baby.” Strong hands are brought to his thighs, taking no time in sliding up towards the Omega’s small hips before developing a bruising grip on his sides. The man below him uses his tight hold to assist Jongdae in his pleasurable movements, simultaneously rubbing the palms of his hands along the expanse of the other’s well sculpted chest.

   “Yixing. I’m g-getting… close.” After a few more thrusts, a more intense familiar feeling begins to build in the pit of Jongdae’s stomach; at the same time, finding it difficult to continue the excruciating pace that leaves him teetering on the edge of that much-needed release, which has been continuously building the entire time Yixing’s cock has been inside of him.

   “Wait for me.” The Alpha demands; the latter abruptly sits up, which startles the Omega into losing his rhythm, before the feeling of a strong arm encircles his body, whilst the other remains as leverage for the panther’s strong thrusts.

   “Alpha, I can’t hold on much longer.” The idea of delaying his release pains the snow leopard, but before he can argue Yixing is muttering for him to cum. Just as he finds his release, the aftershock is heightened by the other’s teeth sinking into his neck whilst allowing his seed to paint the inside of Jongdae’s walls; marking them as each other’s mate.

   As they both collapse onto the bed, the first thing that runs through Jongdae’s mind is ‘holy shit, I have a mate’. He laughs at his own thoughts, which results in his body being tugged into his Alpha’s, his _mate’s_ , warm embrace; being encompassed by a sense of belonging and overwhelming emotions that have been driven out of their cage by the panther.

   “What are you laughing at?” Jongdae doesn’t need to look at his mate to see the sly smirk on the handsome face of the elder’s. That sinful dimple is probably there as well.

   _Mental note: Dimples are sexy, and cute… If that’s even possible._

   “Just myself. I’m still struggling with coming to terms with the fact that we are mated.” He answers truthfully, praying it’s not just him that feels the same way about this.

   “Well, some reassurance can be arranged.” The other smirks, climbing back on top of the Omega, who is drained of all energy from their last round. Not to mention sore, as well.

   _It is in this moment that Jongdae learns about the panther’s insatiable sex drive. If he can walk in the morning, he will be very surprised._

  


****

  


_ **Baekhyun’s POV:** _

  


   “Well… Jongdae certainly isn’t quiet.” Kris deadpans; face held in an odd expression with his eyes focused on nothing in the distance. Everyone, meaning the five that are sitting around (totally not listening to new mates having sex), stay quiet. Just as one of Jongdae’s loud moans, everyone’s faces heat up and Baekhyun can feel a tightening in his trousers that he hides by folding his legs and covering with his shirt.

   “I knew he would be loud.” Chanyeol breaks the uncomfortable silence; said hybrid turning his face up in disgust towards Yixing’s bedroom door.

   “What are you fucking talking about?” The puppy hybrid slowly turns to glance at his mate; disbelief written all over his face.

   “Well, now that you’ve asked…” All the other hybrids, in the room, audibly groan. “When you told me that Jongdae could sing, me and Yixing were talking about this ‘Omega’ he met, which I then found out was Jongdae. I then said that he will probably be vocal in the bedroom, and I was correct.”

   “You’re an idiot.” The puppy hybrid points a finger towards his idiotic mate, before sitting back in the kitchen chair he was perched on and rolling his eyes. He forgets that he needs to cover his erection, which draws attention from the younger tiger hybrid leaning on the back of the sofa.

   “Enjoying yourself, Baek?” The sneaky feline asks, gathering the others’ attention towards his southern regions.

   “Shut up, Jongin.” The Beta tries to ignore the blush creeping onto his face, but fails to do so when more moans come from the panther’s bedroom.

   “I can’t believe you asked whether you could have a threesome with them.” Kris speaks to cover up Jongdae’s embarrassing noises.

   “It was a foursome, actually.” Chanyeol exclaims, with a stupid grin on his face.

   “Why are you happy, right now?” Sehun throws a cushion at the dumb wolf hybrid’s face; only serving to make the latter laugh even more. If Baekhyun wasn’t questioning their relationship before, he certainly is now.

   “It’s just funny that Baek would think that Yixing would let him anywhere near Jongdae.” It takes them all a moment to comprehend Chanyeol’s words, but laughter echoes through the living room area as the truth of the situation sinks in. The Beta just huffs and crosses his arms in frustration. Jongin and Chanyeol laugh so much that they both collapse to the floor struggling to breathe.

   “Why do I bother?” He mutters to himself, failing to notice the lack of noise coming from Yixing’s bedroom.

  


****

  


_ **Jongdae’s POV:** _

  


   “When are we going to face them?” Jongdae questions his mate, trying to straighten out his breathing, and hide his flushed face, after their second round together.

   “Once I’ve finished cuddling with my new mate.” Is the assertive reply he gets. Feeling content with the response, the Omega snuggles into the Alpha’s chest, rubbing his nose along the sweaty skin to inhale the potent scent that is his mate.

   _Mental note: I’ve found my home._


	17. Seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No idea why, this is just my favourite chapter...
> 
> Cute Jongdae is my weakness.

**_ February _ **

  


_ **Yixing’s POV:** _

  


   The panther was hardly surprised by the presence of his friends outside of his bedroom, after strenuous sessions with his new mate, Jongdae. The thought of the currently sleeping Omega, entangled in numerous white sheets and looking as pure as an angel from heaven, makes a content grin spread across his face; bringing out dimples and all. He remains drawn in by the idea of going back and sleeping with his new mate, but shakes the thought away the second five pairs of eyes fall upon him.

   “Yixing! You fucker!” Chanyeol yells, making him wince and pray that Jongdae hasn’t been woken by the expletive. The wolf hybrid displays an odd pose, resembling a tree, before attempting to charge at the panther. He, on the other hand, is having none of it so he sidesteps just in time to witness the giant stumble forwards and whack his face against the wall; drawing another wince from Yixing.

   “You’re being far too noisy. Be quiet.” In no mood to care for his friend’s injury, he groans out his complaint before travelling in the direction of the kitchen to make both him and Jongdae a coffee. When the Omega wakes up, he will be needing it.

   “We should be saying that to you.” Kris takes it upon himself to interrupt Yixing’s serene train of thoughts, about the snow leopard. “We could hear you from the elevator.”

   “Good. Now everyone will know he’s _mine_.” He puts emphasis on the ‘mine’ to be sure his point gets across. Also, he couldn’t care less about how loud they were, because the sounds Jongdae made were fucking amazing. Yixing decides to stop recalling the sounds when his cock twitches in his makeshift sweatpants. On top of that, the last thing Jongdae will need when he wakes up is another round of sex, as nice as it would be.

   “How many rounds did you have, again?” Sehun butts into their conversation. As always, his piece in the topic is unexpected, yet expected because he is known for his random interruptions.

   “Uh…” Yixing pretends to think; weight shifting onto his right foot, hand on the opposite hip and fingers tapping his chin in fake thought.

   “I’d say about ten.” The panther concludes, internally fist pumping at the dumbfounded looks on the other hybrid’s faces.

   “If he can walk I will be surprised.” Baekhyun sighs, but Yixing can feel the jealousy bubbling within the Beta. He decides to ignore it. Jongdae is _his_ and Baekhyun is _Chanyeol’s_.

   Mindless chatter resumes, as the novelty of Yixing getting a mate wares away into something that is only in the back of everyone’s mind. The panther hybrid finishes the brewing of the caffeinated drinks, taking extra care to make Jongdae’s the way he loves it. After (creepily) watching over the Omega’s precise methods in making his coffee, for months, the panther knows the exact quantity of milk and the exact amount of sugar to add, before making sure to stir everything in properly.

   Just about to head back into his room, drinks in hand, his mate limps out from the doorway; a yawn opening the other’s lips before they close with a high-pitched squeak noise that makes the snow leopard even more adorable. Jongdae had emerged wrapped up in a loose white bedsheet, held together by one small hand which is seen peeking out from the centre where the sides of the cloth are joined. The shorter’s hair is meshed into a mess of chocolate strands which contrasts to the stunning furry ears twitching, slightly, on the top of his head. A line of dried drool comes from the corner of the Omega’s curled lips and the latter’s free hand cutely rubs the sleep out of his closed eyes; tail swishing mindlessly within the confines of the white sheets, creating small movements beneath the fabric. The sight generates a warm feeling within Yixing’s chest and his heartbeat speeds up dramatically. He doesn’t need to look down to know that he has a growing tent within his grey sweats.

   “Jongdae!” Yixing snaps, feeling that his mate is too exposed for his own innocence. Considering Baekhyun’s dormant feelings towards the snow leopard, he feels obligated in protecting Jongdae from the Beta.

   “Mmm ~ XingXing, why aren’t you in bed?” The panther’s heart swells, even more, at the nickname given to him as Jongdae remains in the doorway, making adorable squeaking sounds whilst yawning again, before beaming up at the panther with that smile that can make everyone’s day better. A few ‘aww’ sounds can be heard from the living room, and Yixing feels the overwhelming need to lock his mate away, to protect the snow leopard from the outside world and the hybrids in it.

   “Just making you a coffee, babe. Why are you out of bed? You should be resting.” His protective side comes through, whilst making his way towards his mate; handing the smaller the designated cup of coffee, made just the way he likes it, before wrapping a possessive arm around the Omega’s slim waist and watching the latter take a kitten-like sip of the milky liquid.

   “I was wondering where you were. I was going to take a shower.” Jongdae peers up, innocently, from taking a sip of his drink to look at Yixing. Said Alpha’s cock twitches, whilst his mind is showered with worry, as the sheet rides down the Omega’s shoulder; displaying flawless skin with hickeys covering the other's neck and revealing a defined collarbone. It’s only the other hybrids’ presence that prevents him from almost pouncing on his mate.

   “Jongdae. As much as I love seeing you naked, I don’t want everyone else to do so.”

   “I’m not naked, though.”

   “Baby, this isn’t up for negotiation. Go and have your shower and then go back to sleep. You need to relax. It will make you feel better.” Yixing tries to make his words sound as patient as possible, before placing a lingering kiss atop his mate’s forehead. The panther hybrid wants Jongdae to remove himself from prying eyes, because he can smell the Beta’s arousal and can see how the puppy’s eyes linger on Jongdae’s exposed skin, leading to a _very_ prominent erection between Baekhyun’s legs.

   “But I – “

   “Dae! I said it’s not up for negotiation.” He hates to yell at his lover, but he is growing desperate, and angry. His heart bleeds at the dejected look that flashes across the Omega’s chocolate eyes, but the emotion is short lived when the other smiles at Yixing before leaning up to plant a kiss on the panther’s lips. Jongdae turns away to head back into Yixing’s room, receiving a smack on the ass from the latter, which makes him yelp and turn to glare at the mischievous panther.

   A deep sigh of relief is all he can manage when the bedroom door closes, signalling the end of Jongdae’s public display of his skin; that was drawing far too much attention from his friends, who remained an audience to the new couple’s displays of affection.

   “Baekhyun.” Yixing doesn’t bother turning around to look at the Beta when he speaks. Hooking a thumb in the waistband of his sweatpants, he takes a gulp of the cooling coffee in his favourite Marvel Avengers cup, as he wills away his erection.

   “Y-yes.” The addressed hybrid stammers, as if being drawn out of a daydream.

   “I know you have feelings for him, but he is mine now. So, I would appreciate it if you kept your mind out of the gutter when it comes to my mate.”

   “Why?” At the question, Yixing’s eye twitches showing his agitation towards the other’s insensitive comment. This time, he does turn towards the puppy, hoping to give away the exact emotions he has drifting through his mind.

   “I don’t know what you think you’re doing, Byun Baekhyun. First, you try and ruin mine and Jongdae’s relationship, then you conveniently confess to him just as things are developing between us. Then, you go and kiss him knowing full well that me and Chanyeol were watching. And today! Today there is phone call after phone call of you attempting to break us apart because you knew what we were going to do! Now, you stand there blatantly ogling my mate as if you still believe you will get in his pants!”

   All sanity is gone from Yixing’s mind, by this point. Remembering everything that has happened, and the thought of things that will happen, only serves to anger the panther more. Somewhere during the conversation, Kris had crept up towards Yixing, placing his slightly larger hands on his shoulders before spinning the panther around to face the 6ft2 Alpha wolf. He will admit, this is the first time seeing the other angry and he doesn’t like it.

   “Stop it!” Kris yells “Just stop it! Baekhyun can’t help how he feels, okay!? He knows that he made a mistake and you should be accepting of that since Jongdae has already forgiven him. If you can’t be okay around him, for your sake, at least do it for Jongdae. Don’t make Jongdae choose between you and Baekhyun. Hasn’t he been through enough as it is? Without all of this going on?”

   For this first time since they have been friends, Yixing really considers his friend’s words. He knows the other is right, and he feels so ridiculous for picking a fight because of his own selfish ass. He feels as if he has failed his new mate, and his friends, because of the way he has been acting throughout the recent months. Admittedly, the panther’s actions were done in the best interest of Jongdae; but thinking about it makes him realise that everything was for his own benefit. Yixing refuses to imagine how the Omega would feel knowing his hatred, and displeasure, towards his mate’s best friend. It would tear him apart and the thought of seeing more tears streaming down Jongdae’s usually bright face makes the panther fell sick to his stomach.

   “Jongdae doesn’t need you to be arguing with his best friends. He needs you to support him and to be there through everything he does. It doesn’t matter whether Baekhyun has feelings for him, and I’m sure that Jongdae would prefer you to be accepting of their friendship rather than being jealous of it. Being jealous will only show him that you don’t trust him; that you think he will leave you for someone else. Now, I don’t know him as well as you, Luhan and Baek do, but I’m more than a hundred percent positive that Jongdae would never leave you. He’s too kind hearted for that. Plus, he has been hurt for pretty much the entirety of his existence, so the chance of him wanting to hurt others is extremely slim.”

   Everyone in the room stands there, shocked. Kris’ speech being the most words uttered by the Alpha in one conversation than in whole of the two months of the new year. No one says anything, considering the wolf’s wise words as the latter removes his tight, desperate grip from Yixing’s shoulders and returns to his place on the couch, next to Sehun and Jongin.

   “Wow, Kris. You deserve a prize for that.” Chanyeol’s dumbness, once again, ruins the mood and everyone laughs as the tension no longer resides amongst the group of estranged hybrids.

   “Yixing?” Baekhyun tries the question, still sounding unsure as to whether Yixing will cause another argument or that the panther will try communicating like a normal hybrid.

   “Yes?” He finds no energy to respond with anything else, at the moment.

   “I’m sorry for everything I did. I know that it was wrong and that I should be more mindful of my feelings. I just get carried away with my emotions whenever I am near him. I mean, you of all people should know that he is one of the most stunning beings that has ever been birthed into the world and I just get overprotective of him.”

   The panther opens his mouth to respond, but a certain tiger hybrid interrupts him.

   “You two are more alike than you think. Both of you love Jongdae and Jongdae loves the both of you, despite it being for different reasons. You both want to be there for him, protect him and to make him happy so that he can forget his past or, at least, move on from it. Hell, we all want to protect Jongdae from his past. You need to remember that he needs the both of you, and he would be devastated to see the two of you arguing. If anything, you should use each of your love for Jongdae to work together to make him happy and to give him the life that he deserves.”

   “What is this? ‘I’m-going-to-be-soppy-and-deliver-some-dumbass-speech’ day?”

   “Thanks, Sehun. I worked really fucking hard on that. I was thinking about it the entire time Kris hyung was running his mouth.” Jongin pouts and whacks the back of Sehun’s head, in a petulant strop, before leaning right back into the sofa and crossing his arms with a huff of defeat.

   “Yah! I was being more helpful than you, brat!” Kris leans forwards, in order to see past Sehun; who has taken to laughing his head off at the scenario. Jongin also shifts his body, resulting in a staring contest between the tiger and the wolf.

   “It’s like the battle scene, in Jungle book, between Shere Khan and Akela.” Baekhyun leans to the side, placing a hand in front of his mouth to block the visibility of his lip movements as he utters the words, whispering the words to Yixing who chuckles at the believable analysis of the argument taking place on the sofa. Chanyeol and Sehun have since joined in, making the panther’s living room fill up with sounds that resemble a teenage brawl.

   “Does that mean I’m Bagheera?” He turns to smirk at the Beta, who seems to pause before bursting out into a fit of giggles; somehow managing to nod his answer along the way.

   For the first time, Yixing feels a small bit of comfort around the Beta hybrid. All he knows is that, for the sake of his relationship with Jongdae and for Jongdae himself, he wants to make things work between him and Baekhyun. It will take some time for the two of them to feel fully comfortable around each other, but for Jongdae he will be patient and will do anything for his mate; to protect the snow leopard from the outside world and to be the family the sweet Omega never had.

   That’s the least Jongdae deserves.

  


****

  


**_ March _ **

  


_ **Jongdae’s POV:** _

  


   “Yah! Kim Jongdae!” An almost shrill voice calls out from behind the Omega. Jongdae pulls off his headphones, that were bought by Yixing last week since the Alpha wanted them to have couple headphones, puts them around his neck and turns around just in time to be pounced on by an over excited Baekhyun; followed shortly by Luhan, the cat rolling his eyes at the puppy’s actions.

   “Hey guys. What’s up?” He beams at the two, puzzled as to why Baekhyun’s arm remains around his waist but he doesn’t question it for long.

   “We have both finished our lessons for today and we were wondering whether you wanted to grab some lunch with us.” Luhan smiles back, swatting away Baekhyun’s straying hand, which the Omega remains oblivious to as he ponders the request.

   “Well, if it isn’t Kim Jongdae. The talk of the whole University.” The three friends are drawn out of their own conversation, peering up to see a group of five girls who have managed to sneak up on the trio during their conversation.

   “What do you want, Seolhyun?” Luhan glares at the group of Beta females; made up of only cat hybrids. Jongdae hasn’t been approached by anyone other than his friends since coming back to Korea, and he was hoping he would at least meet someone else but in nicer circumstances. From the look the women are giving him, they are set on holding an argument with them.

   “Just wanted to see what was so good about Lay-oppa’s mate that he would pass up someone like me. But, now I’m here, all I see is a pathetic Omega.” The girl, Seolhyun, who appears to be the leader of the group sneers at Jongdae; the latter very quickly begins to feel frightened by her threatening behaviour, and almost forgets that Luhan and Baekhyun are there until both of his friend’s push him behind their bodies, acting as a shield for him. Although thoughtful, the action doesn’t make him feel anymore safe, resulting in tremors prickling through the entirety of his body.

   “What the fuck is your problem?” Baekhyun spits at her. The intensity of the question makes the snow leopard jump slightly, almost cowering away when Luhan turns around to face him.

   An outsider would accuse Jongdae of overreacting in this situation, but all he can think about are the confrontations he had with his parents. All the times he was told that he was weak, pathetic, worthless… The list goes on. The panic rises at the familiarity of this situation, at the volume of their voices, at the harshness of their words; acting as imaginary knives slicing into every crevice of Jongdae’s heart. Jongdae recalls the one occasion where his mother got physical with him. He had made the mistake of talking back to her, telling her that she was wrong about Omegas and that they weren’t useless or weak. It was the first, and only, time she has struck him, but she made sure a mark had been left; forcing him to hand over the belt he had been wearing and snatching it from his hands. Jongdae had been forced to extend his arms out in front of him and stand perfectly still as she whipped him. She only stopped when his blood stained the floor, which he was then made to clean up. Scrubbing away until his hands were rubbed raw.

   Jongdae never questioned his parents again.

   Jongdae had done a perfect job of pushing this memory to the side. It’s only now, in this confrontation with another female, that the experience is brought back to the forefront of his mind; as if it happened only yesterday.

   Panic is working its full extent on Jongdae’s body, now. The Omega begins shaking so violently that he collapses onto the cold tiled floor in one of the University’s hallways. His mind replays the incident from when he was seventeen, keeping his focus unintentionally off the commotion going on around him. He knows people must be staring at him by now, he knows that Baekhyun and Luhan will be fretting over him and his condition, but his mind refuses to calm. With every replay, he becomes worse; tears streaming down his face, sobs being literally chocked out because his lungs refuse to take in oxygen. He feels as if he is drowning within his own misery, unable to escape the foreboding felt in his heart before being overwhelmed by intense amounts of pain. Jongdae is well aware that he is screaming now. Dreadful sounds of torment escaping past his tear stained lips as the snow leopard glances down at his arms, being greeted with the image of blood staining his skin and slipping onto the floor to form a deep pool of crimson. Bringing the blood-stained arms towards himself, he wraps the abused limps around his torso in an attempt to comfort himself. The feeling never comes when Jongdae peers through tear coated lashes to be met with the sight of his mum; the woman standing over him, in all her glorious terror, brandishing a leather belt curled tightly between her fingers. The Omega scrambles away from the figure towering over him, looking down on him like she always used to, only to be met with a wall of warmth. The warmth wraps around his entire being, holding onto him and tempting him out of the hellish fantasy his mind created for him. As a last resort, Jongdae clings onto the comfort and follows the light that accompanies it.

   Soon, the torturous images begin to fade away until the blood is nothing more than the distant memory it was not moments before. His mother then morphs into the familiar comforting features of Baekhyun, along with Luhan behind the puppy. Jongdae wonders when the cat hybrid got there because there had only been one person in front of him. Sound suddenly floods in through his ear, making him start at the abruptness of it. Numerous people are heard shouting in the distance, and whispered chatter comes from all around him. Jongdae is worried he’s going mad again when he can’t pinpoint where the voices are coming from, that is until he spots crowds of people surrounding him.

   Someone must have noted his discomfort towards being watched by so many pairs of eyes, because the rows of people thin out until it’s just a few left behind.

   “Jongdae? Dae, can you hear me?” Smooth vocals call out from directly next to him, zoning him further back into reality; so much that he now feels a warm, hard body pressing up against his and strong protective arms holding him tight enough to ensure the Omega won’t leave, but gentle enough that it won’t break the poor snow leopard. He lifts a shaky hand to run his delicate fingers over the bare skin, all the way over broad shoulders, up a smooth pale neck and towards a hard jaw. He runs the tips of his fingers over the hybrid’s plush lips, over a perfectly defined nose, across the flawless skin on their forehead… It’s only after mapping out their entire face that he gazes into the other’s chocolate orbs. Familiarity, and warmth, flood his body making him relax in his mate’s tight embrace; feeling at home and finally, once again, at peace with his inner self.

   “Oh, thank God.” Yixing stutters out, and Jongdae knows that the other has been crying. It then hits him at how terrified the other must have been. He knows that, if he saw Yixing like this, he would be in hysterics. The fear of losing the other so overwhelming that it pains him to even think about it. The Omega goes to speak, opening his mouth in order to accommodate the desired words, but nothing makes an exit other than a croaked-out sound that has him immediately shutting his mouth and wincing at how messed up he has become.

   “Someone get me a fucking drink!” The panther calls out, to no one in particular. The Alpha’s hand pushes the Omega’s head down until he is positioned on the other’s lap; long fingers brush sweaty bangs out of his eyes and the pad of a thumb strokes calming circles across his overly pale cheek. Too pale to be healthy, considering he should be darker skinned than his mate, even if only by a slight difference.

   “Here we go. Can you sit up, baby?”

   Jongdae nods gently, because a headache is settling in, shifting so that he is sat forwards with the help of his Alpha, before accepting the water bottle that is brought to his chapped lips. Once Yixing is satisfied with the water consumed by the smaller hybrid in his arms, the bottle is lifted away and handed over to one of the nurses who appeared at some stage during the commotion.

   “Jongdae, do you think you’re okay now, or do you want to be seen by the nurse?”

   “I – “He clears his throat, cursing his body for being too fragile. “I’m o-okay. I j-just need some s-sleep.” His mate looks worried at the response, but let’s one of the nurses take over the questioning.

   “Has this happened before?” A sweet lady appears in his line of vision. Despite her good intentions, Jongdae jolts away slightly, and only calms at the feeling of fingers brushing through his hair and a soft kiss being planted on his forehead.

   “Y-yes.”

   “How many times has it happened before?” The nurse merely smiles at him, as if feeling sorry for him. As nice as she is trying to be, all he wants is to curl up in a warm bed, and sleep with his mate lying next to him.

   “At least fifty.” The Omega is reluctant to answer. He knows that Yixing will be panicking over this news, but he would have to find out about his past somehow, so why not now. Jongdae only lets his mind recall all the times after the incident with his mother; remembering the panic attacks he would get every week to a month, for three whole years. After reaching the grand old age of twenty, the memories somehow dwindled away until it was only dormant in the back of his mind and the rest of his body was numb; praising the day when he could finally feel something, again, and not have to torment that came with the memories of his parents’ abuse.

   “Well, as long as you’re sure that you’re okay, I’ll let you go and rest.”

   “Can Yixing come with me?”

   “Of course.” The nurse smiles at the two of them, making sure to hand the water back to Yixing just in case, before making her way back to the University’s infirmary.

   “It’s okay guys. I’ll take it from here.”

   Baekhyun and Luhan nod at the panther’s words, still taking a moment to throw a worried glance towards Jongdae who smiles in return, before they leave as well; only Jongdae and Yixing remain where they are, for a moment longer, ignoring the looks from passer’s by in favour of revelling in each other’s presence.

   The Omega isn’t sure when they got back to Yixing’s apartment, or how he ended up in his mate’s bed with his head resting on the other’s warm chest and arms encircling his body to draw him into the larger hybrid. All he knows is that he will have no trouble sleeping, when he closes his eyes; listening to the regular strum of his lover’s heartbeat.

  


****

  


   “It was fucking terrifying! The girls came up to us, you know, wanting a confrontation and shit. Me and Lulu were all prepared like, ‘if you touch him I’m going to kill you’, and just as we get to the good part Jongdae fucking collapses into a sobbing, shaking heap on the ground. I called Yixing to get him over there as quick as possible whilst Lulu was trying to shake Jongdae out of it. Then the screams started and that was the most terrifying bit. Thank God Yixing came along otherwise Dae could have died. The second his arms were wrapped around him… BAM… Back to normal.”

   Jongdae leans into his Alpha’s chest, cringing at the image in his head. Of himself sprawled out on the floor like a fish out of water.

   “Was it really that bad?” The Omega glances between his to best friends, who nod simultaneously in answer to his question.

   “Don’t worry about it, Dae. All that matters is that you’re okay.” His mate grips his chin, in a possessive manner like always, bringing their lips together in a short, but sweet, kiss.

   “That was so sweet that I might get diabetes if I watch anymore.” Sehun turns his nose up at their public display of affection.

   “Don’t be such an old fart, Sehunnie.” Baekhyun chides the young Alpha, Luhan making fake gagging sounds at the chosen nickname which causes Jongdae to giggle cutely and for Yixing to pinch his cheeks in retaliation.

   “Why not?”

   “Just because Tao isn’t here to satisfy your teenage libido, doesn’t mean you have to take it out on everyone else.”

   “Sorry, Grandpa. Didn’t realise it was a crime to want to shove my dick up my mate’s ass!” Everyone is shocked by the scholar’s use expletives, and Yixing even goes as far to cover Jongdae’s ears.

   “Yah!” The Omega smacks his mate’s hands away, angered by the nerve of his Alpha.

   “What?” Yixing attempts a look of innocence. One that he sees straight through and chooses to completely ignore in favour of having a go at his lover.

   “I am your mate! I’m hardly going to be innocent  when it comes to you so there’s no need to cover my ears when someone else uses bad language!” Jongdae frowns when the other just sighs and reaches out to grab his drink from the table.

   “I preferred it when you were sleeping.”

   “…”

   “Ouch!”


	18. Eighteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, shit! So many hidden character backgrounds! What to do, what to do? :D

**_ June _ **

  


_ **Chanyeol’s POV:** _

  


   The last few months had visibly taken a toll on Yixing and Jongdae. The snow leopard, especially. He had been told by Baekhyun that the Omega was waking up every other night screaming from the nightmares plaguing his sleep; running across to Yixing’s apartment seeking solace from the torment, with the panther being there in an instant to comfort the sweet Omega. Baekhyun also told him that, when he went over to see Jongdae at the latter’s apartment, he hadn’t been there. It had turned out that Jongdae had become an, almost, permanent resident at Yixing’s apartment; which, everyone agreed, was the best thing for the both of them.

   That was in March and their group of friends are glad to hear that the Omega is recovering and that he will be able to move into his apartment again, come next weekend. Chanyeol was worried, however, when Jongdae had approached him earlier in the week, asking if he was free Saturday morning. When questioned why, the other had only said that there was something he really needed to get off his chest, but, that he just needed time to figure things out and tell Chanyeol the full truth of what has been going through his mind.

   So here he is, waiting in silence for the snow leopard, constantly checking the time on his phone to ignore the weird looks being directed at him by his roommate, Kris.

   “Who you are waiting for?” The other Alpha wolf finally breaks the silence, just in time to prevent Chanyeol from going insane because of how quiet the room was.

   “Jongdae.”

   “What? Why Jongdae?” Kris makes a dumbfounded expression at his answer and he can practically hear the thoughts circling the other’s mind.

   “He said he wanted to talk to me about something. I have no idea, I know just as little as you do.”

   His roommate doesn’t reply, deeming it best to keep his comments to himself of which Chanyeol is only slightly happy about. Throwing his head back, he groans as the seconds tick by until a small knock comes from the door. He leaps up, praying that it’s the Omega on the other side of the door; heaving a relieved sigh at the bright kitten smile greeting his presence from over the threshold. The guest gets invited in, offered a drink which the smaller politely declines, before Kris is literally kicked out of the dorm to allow for a more private atmosphere between them.

   “Sorry to intrude on your day off, Yeolie.” Jongdae cutely twiddles with his fingers; ears twitching nervously as he glances everywhere but the Alpha’s eyes.

   “Don’t worry about it. What did you want to talk about?” He pats the smaller hybrid’s head, trying to comfort him with his usual wide smile plastered on his lips.

   “I just want to apologise.” When Jongdae does speak, he chances a look at the wolf hybrid which gives the latter a chance to spot the beginnings of tears brimming in the sweet snow leopard’s eyes.

   “There’s no ne – “

   “Please just listen to what I have to say.”

   Chanyeol is startled by the interruption but remains silent, anyway.

   “I want to apologise for all the trouble I have caused between you and Baekhyun. The last thing I wanted to do, coming back to Korea, was to cause problems between everyone. If it weren’t for me then you and Baek could be happy without me as obstacle standing in your way. I want everyone to be happy, but you and Baek aren’t, so I’ve failed. I’ve failed my best friend and his mate and, right now, I really do feel pathetic. I can’t help but believe everything that my parents said about me. I’m nothing but an inconvenience to everyone.”

   He can tell the Omega is struggling to keep himself together. The other’s shoulders shake sporadically in an attempt to control oncoming sobs.

   Despite the other’s hurt towards his and Baekhyun’s relationship, Chanyeol feels the exact opposite. He finds it funny that his mate is pining for someone he can’t have, because he was in the same position with one of his long-time friends. The day he met Kyungsoo was the day his whole life changed. The smaller cat hybrid had burned a deep mark, that has since failed to be removed, on his heart when they ran into each other at a club. Both of them had signed up to join a music group for the club, Chanyeol on the guitar and Kyungsoo singing, which lead to them meeting every evening for practice sessions, getting ready for weekly performances. Their friendship had been developing into something that Chanyeol had thought was special, at the time. That friendship had shattered the second he received a message from the hybrid, he was crushing on, stating that he was moving away for a while and that he was unsure as to when he would be back. With the disappearance of the small cat hybrid, and words of confession still on the tip of his tongue, Chanyeol wasted six years continuing his performances at the bar; lingering amongst the memories of his time with the Beta.

   Chanyeol somehow managed, during that time, distancing himself away from his old friends before returning to school where he met Baekhyun and Luhan. After Kyungsoo’s disappearance, he was very cold towards gay couples and gay hybrids, using it as a front for his hurt towards their public displays of affection. He took everything out on Baekhyun the most because it was so easy, and, in some weird way, the puppy reminded him of Kyungsoo.

   He had been doing okay, until his first day at Seoul University, when he came face to face with the one hybrid who had caused him six years of grief. He hadn’t gone the best way about showing his happiness towards seeing the black cat again. No. He had gone the worst way about it. He hadn’t even acknowledged the Beta and had just brushed past the other; doing his best to ignore the bright heart shaped smile on the hybrid’s face and the call of his name in the smooth deep voice that had been used to produce the most beautiful vocals he had ever heard.

   Things hit Chanyeol like a slap in the face when he walked in on his crush and his friend fucking on Jongin’s bed. All he had wanted to do was speak to the tiger hybrid and feel some form of comfort after Yixing had walked out on him. He had also wanted to talk to someone and finally release all the pent-up emotions that he had been holding in for six painfully long years. He had felt too sick to even care about his image, after what he had walked in on, and let the tears leak from his eyes and stain the skin on his face. Knowing that Baekhyun was at Jongdae’s apartment, he had gone over expecting more arguments and for someone to finally hit him because he felt it was about time someone did; punishing him for his stupidity and disgraceful behaviour towards everyone since he had arrived. The last words that should have escaped his mouth, in that moment, are the ones that formed the lies of a confession. But, his heart was bleeding, and all he could do was run his mouth of the words that would have been spoken if it was Kyungsoo staring at him rather than Baekhyun.

   After everything that the group has been through, Jongdae is the last person to be blamed for the torment he and Baekhyun are going through.

   “Dae, stop. You have done nothing wrong, okay? You aren’t the cause of mine and Baek’s problems. They are our problems that we created together. He didn’t have to mate with me, but he did. I didn’t have to mate with him, but I did. You play no part in how shit our relationship is. If anything, you brought everyone together. If it weren’t for you then everyone would still be hiding their relationships, like Kris and Junmyeon were. If you hadn’t come along then we would all be living a lie. So, don’t you even think, for one second, that you are useless or pathetic, because you’re not. You are stronger than every single one of us put together, and you have coped with so much that we are all surprised that you are still here.” Chanyeol speaks from the bottom of his heart, telling himself that Jongdae deserves to hear the truth. For the first time in years, the Alpha doesn’t regret the words that come out of his mouth.

   “Really?” By this point the Omega is crying. He would feel bad for the other’s tears if it wasn’t for the stunning smile given off by the snow leopard. It’s in this moment that he realises why Baekhyun is in love with the hybrid in front of him.

   “Really, really.” He replies with a smile of his own, bringing the smaller into their first hug as friends, before drawing back to let his guest walk to the door; trailing behind to be polite and escort the other out of his dorm.

   “Thank you, Chanyeol.” Jongdae offers, one last time, opening the door just in time to see Baekhyun poised and ready to knock on the door.

   “Hey Baek.” The Omega giggles, waltzing off not a moment later. Baekhyun is frozen in shock from Jongdae’s sudden appearance, then disappearance, as the snow leopard rounds the corner down the hallway.

   “Was that Jongdae?” Baekhyun points behind him, motioning in the direction his friend just left in.

   “Yes.”

   “What was he doing here?”

   “Just go after him, Baek.” Chanyeol doesn’t answer the question. Instead, he offers his mate the way out of watching a movie with him, knowing that the puppy would much rather be with Jongdae than him.

   He smiles, sadly, as Baekhyun turns around. Yet, knits his brows together when his mate makes no effort to move from his spot in the doorway, before the Beta is turning around with a genuine smile on his face.

   “Want to grab a coffee?”

   The duo pause before laughing together. Grinning, Chanyeol turns back to grab his phone and keys; slamming the door shut and snaking his arm around Baekhyun’s waist to pull him closer, as they walk away from his, and Kris’, dorm.

   “Only if you’re paying.” He smirks down as the smaller rolls his eyes. Highly amused when the latter smacks him playfully on the chest.

   “You’re an idiot.”


	19. Nineteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut, cross-dressing

**_ February - A year later _ **

  


_ **Jongdae’s POV:** _

  


   “Hey guys.” Jongdae arrives at Starbucks café, just outside the University campus. Everyone’s exams are finished, for this semester, so they have been given a week to do nothing but relax; as their lecturers had told them, numerous times, over the last few days. A few glares of jealousy were given from the teachers, but no one seemed to care. All Jongdae could wonder is why they were complaining. They signed up for the job, therefore should know the ins and outs of it.

   “Dae! You made it!” Baekhyun jumps up, greeting the Omega with a hug that had him hanging off the snow leopard like a baby koala.

   “Baekhyun, leave the poor kid alone.” Kyungsoo intervenes before the puppy’s antics grow too promiscuous by anyone’s standards. All they knew, was that they didn’t want an angry panther knocking on their door at God knows what time in the morning; all because Baekhyun couldn’t keep his perverted hands to himself.

   “Yah! Who you calling kid?” Jongdae is displeased with the black cat’s reference. “Just because I’m the smallest one here doesn’t mean you have the right to point it out all the time.”

   He makes his way over to the spare seat, which Baekhyun wasn’t sat in as he came through the door, only to be dragged towards said seat and guided down onto his best friend’s lap.

   “Uh. Baek?”

   “Yes, my beautiful snow leopard?” The Beta coos at Jongdae’s downturned ears, batting his eyelashes in a way that makes the Omega cringe.

   “Why did you put me on your lap?”

   “Because I want you to be close to me.”

   “Not that close!” Luhan glares at the man beneath Jongdae before whacking the puppy across the back of his head. With the absence of the other’s arms, which are now cradling the aching spot on his head, Jongdae is free to move away into the chair he was previously supposed to be at. Upon arrival, Kyungsoo hands him an iced mocha, which he thanks with a warm smile, before revelling in the feeling of the cold condensation chilling his hands which are clammy from the heater in the café. Despite it being cold outside, since it’s February, Jongdae feels very warm; so, he requested an iced mocha instead of his usual.

   “Where’s Tao and Junmyeon?” He speaks up, after listening to his best friend’s argument on the other side of the table.

   “Tao is tied to the bed by a horny Sehun and Kris caught a cold off someone, so Junmyeon went over to take care of him.” Kyungsoo sneaks a sip of Jongdae’s drink, but he doesn’t question it since the cat bought it for him, eyes never leaving the other two at the table.

   “And Minseok?”

   “Didn’t want to come.”

   “Oh ~ My lap’s cold!” Baekhyun pouts, sending the Omega a not-so-scary glare before directing his attention to the warm drink in front of him.

   “Why were you so late, anyways?” Luhan pokes a finger into the snow leopard’s chest; the latter letting of a puff of air before speaking.

   “Yixing wanted me to shower with him, this morning. I said that I had to meet up with you guys, he got mad and fucked me on the floor.” He takes a nonchalant sip of his drink, which thankfully cools his insides, remaining oblivious to the wide eyes looking down on him.

   “I think Yixing’s words are rubbing off on you.” Kyungsoo turns his nose up, in a cute way, which has Jongdae pinching the cat’s cheeks only to have them slapped away.

   “Literally.” Luhan smirks; smacking Baekhyun on the back when the latter begins to choke on the drink.

   “What did I say about trying to speak with things in your mouth, Baekhyun!?” Kyungsoo scolds, and everything just reminds him of one giant dysfunctional family. He loves it, though.

   “I’m sorry. Can’t help it.” The puppy manages to respond through his coughing fit.

   “You need to stop imagining yourself in Yixing’s place. The only one who gets to pound Jongdae’s ass is Yixing.”

   “But I want to have a go!”

   “What am I? A fucking blow up doll?” Jongdae shakes his head, wanting the conversation to end and for everyone to stop thinking about his ass. It’s really embarrassing.

   “Of course not, Dae.” Luhan grins, trying to hide his anger towards the puppy, whilst hitting said Beta again.

   “And what am I? A punching bag!?”

   “Well, now that you mention it…” Kyungsoo leans across the small table, yanking on Baekhyun’s collar and gripping it tightly; the other fist raised in preparation for a punch to the puppy hybrid’s face.

   “Can we stop!?” The Omega protests to the entirety of the situation, glancing at the black cat until said hybrid plants himself back on his seat. Leaving their table silent, which he is happy about.

   “I need your help.”

   At that, three pairs of eyes narrow in on him, putting him on the spot until he can find the right words to continue.

   “It’s mine and Yixing’s first anniversary tomorrow and I wanted some advice on what I should do, what I should get him… I have no idea.”

   “Just wrap yourself in a red ribbon and present yourself to him. He’d be more than happy to unwrap that.” Baekhyun offers a ridiculous idea, which earns him a kick to the shin from Kyungsoo, and a sigh of despair from Luhan.

   “I don’t know. I remember him wanting some new dance shoes, but he might have already got a pair.”

   “Then get him those.” Kyungsoo shrugs his shoulders. Jongdae begins to feel agitated, feeling as if no one cares. It’s not long before he loses his temper and he starts to run his mouth.

   “Look, it’s my first time doing anything like this, and this is my first relationship. All I wanted was some advice on what I could do for him, because he’s always the one to get stuff for me, and you all have more experience than me. But I’m scared he’s starting to get bored of me because he keeps on showing me these weird dresses before asking me if I like them or not. Oh God. What if he doesn’t like me anymore? What if he hates the fact that I’m a man? What if he’s seeing another girl behind my back?”

   The last words come out as a shock to anyone. It’s not long before the other three are smirking at each other, all in understanding at the situation at hand, before Baekhyun runs a reassuring hand through the Omega's hair; who looks as if his vitality on life has drained away, completely.

   “Come on, Dae.” Baekhyun stands abruptly, with the other two; attempting to drag Jongdae along with him as the latter looks up from where his head had been placed on his forearms.

   “Why? Where are we going?” He allows himself to be dragged along, ditching their drinks and warm café for the cool February breeze and slight drizzle of light rain.

   “To help you get Yixing’s present.”

  


****

  


   “This is so uncomfortable.”

   “Shut up and keep still.”

   “But Baek ~ “

   “Yah! Kim Jongdae! Stop squirming!”

   “Why are you making me look like this!? It’s so dumb!”

   “Because Yixing will like it! Don’t argue with your elders, you ungrateful child!”

   “I’m not a child!”

   “Ouch!”

   Baekhyun steps away from his position in front of Jongdae, rubbing the sore spot on his cheek whilst looking unimpressed at his petulant behaviour.

   “What’s going on with you two?” Luhan peers around the door to Jongdae’s room, walking in to get a better view of the situation and to check the red patch on Baekhyun’s cheek.

   “He slapped me!” The puppy points a finger at a disgruntled Omega, who rolls his eyes in response.

   “Jongdae why would you…” The ginger cat hybrid trails off as his wide eyes run along the expanse of Jongdae’s appearance; making him blush at the attention received from his friends as Kyungsoo strolls in to join them.

   “Can you stop staring?” He tries in vain to deter the trio’s investigation, with their eyes. Jongdae can’t help but feel like he’s about to be eaten by his friends.

   “Even I’m getting a boner, and I don’t have feelings for him.” Kyungsoo gulps, shuffling to cover the growing tent in his trousers which only serves to make Jongdae even more frustrated.

   “Who knew I was so talented?” Baekhyun breathes with a line of drool escaping his mouth.

   “I might have to get Nini into this.”

   “You’re willing to wear something like this?”

   “Who said I’d be wearing it?”

   In the next moment, Baekhyun is wheezing out something that resembles a laugh, before collapsing to the floor in a struggle for some oxygen.

   “Yah! What’s so funny!?” Kyungsoo lightly kicks the puppy, who’s rolling around on the floor whilst sounding like a window being cleaned and a seal clapping, wildly. It’s all just one ugly pile of caramel fur, snot, drool and tears.

   “You’re a fucking top! Ahaha! That’s the best shit I’ve heard in my entire life! Kim Jongin, the Alpha, is a fucking bottom!”

   “I hope you piss Yixing off so that you get murdered.” The black cat mumbles, pouting with those heart shaped of his.

   “Can you two stop?” Jongdae whines, stomping his feet like a petulant child; the whole display of his childish behaviour draws a whine from Baekhyun, who has since stopped laughing, as the puppy Beta absentmindedly rubs a palm over his crotch whilst looking at Jongdae’s exposed, milky legs.

   “Baekhyun, do you mind?” Luhan gawks at the addressed hybrid’s bold moves.

   “No, please continue. Maybe Yixing will find out and murder your ass.”

   _Mental note: Never ask them for advice unless absolutely necessary._

  


****

  


_ **Yixing’s POV:** _

  


   “Chanyeol, I don’t know what to do.” The panther hybrid pouts, feeling depressed, as the other wolf pokes his tongue out in a failed attempt to appear concentrated on his game. The other Alpha has been determined to finish Until Dawn since he showed up, this morning. Yixing had tried to make an excuse so that he could follow Jongdae to see where his mate was going, but Chanyeol being Chanyeol just barged in as if he owned the place, dragging himself along with the other.

   “Don’t know what to do about what?” The other asks; groaning and sighing in disbelief when he ends up being killed by a Wendigo.

   “I want to try this kink with Jongdae, but he keeps on looking at me as if I’ve doing something wrong and only ever gives me one word answers. He’s not helping me whatsoever and I have no idea whether he would leave me because I’m into that kind of stuff.”

   “What stuff are we talking about?” Chanyeol pauses the game, giving up for the moment, and waits patiently as Yixing searches for the website he has be looking at for the last few months.

   “Well… I can see why he would think you’re doing something wrong.” The other Alpha raises his eyebrows, licking his lips and snatching the phone away to scroll through the site.

   “What do you mean?” Yixing scrunches up his face; feeling confused and frustrated with the indirect answer he was given by his so-called ‘friend’.

   “Ooo… This one would look nice on Jongdae. He looks good in pink. Oh! And this one. He looks good in white, as well.”

   A deep growl emits from the back of Yixing’s throat. Unimpressed with the words spoken by the wolf, as the latter retracts his hand, which was holding the phone out for the panther to see, with a ‘I didn’t do anything wrong, even though I did’ face.

   “Answer the fucking question.”

   “If you’re looking at this kind of thing, and then showing him, then he might think that you’re seeing another female. Imagine if you were in his situation, he might feel as if you don’t like him being a male if you keep on showing him this stuff.”

   “But I do love him! He’s the most amazing person in the world. No, he’s not perfect. No one is. But that makes me love him even more. Have you seen that fucking smile? Have you seen his ears and his tail? Jongdae is the best thing to ever be born and I wouldn’t change him for the world.”

   “Okay, two things.” Chanyeol holds up two long digits; tilting his head as if peering over an imaginary pair of librarian glasses. “One: That was really cheesy, so please don’t say anything like that again. Two: Did you just confess?”

   Yixing is puzzled for a moment, before realising what he had uttered moments ago. He’s not sure when the words began to feel so right, so homely on his tongue. He can’t think of any other way to describe his emotions surrounding his beautiful mate. The word ‘like’ feels too subtle of a word for his feelings towards the snow leopard, and, if Yixing is being honest with himself, saying that he doesn’t ‘love’ Jongdae would be the biggest lie on the face of the planet.

   “Yes. Yes, I did.” The panther finally concedes to his friend’s wishes; admitting the deep-seated feelings he has towards his mate and acknowledging them for the first time.

   “Well, then you should be more honest with him. If you want him to try things in bed then ask him.”

   “Who knew you actually had a brain in between those enormous ears of yours?” Yixing laughs, feeling much lighter than before, slapping a friendly hand on the other’s shoulder and snatching his phone away before Chanyeol can say anything else about his mate.

   “Hey! I just gave you some advice. So, be nice to me.” The younger snarls, almost, threateningly. This only makes Yixing laugh more.

   “And if you even think of talking about Jongdae like that again then you won’t have a dick anymore.”

   “Yeah, yeah. Rule number one: Don’t go near Jongdae. Rule number two: Don’t talk to Jongdae. Rule number three: Don’t express sexual interest towards Jongdae. We all know, Yixing. What puzzles me is why Baekhyun is still alive when he gets a boner over Jongdae almost every time he’s near the Omega.”

   “Those rules are made up, I never said that. Plus, you were there when Kris had that grand speech about how me and Baek should get along, so I am trying my best to get along with him.” Yixing continues stalking the internet for other options to try with his mate, enjoying the thought of the Omega in some of them. His favourite so far being Jongdae pinned to the bed with a gag in his mouth, on his hands and knees with fluffy handcuffs locking his arms behind his back.

   “Well…” The wolf blurts out, putting away his phone, after minutes of peaceful silence. Yixing scowls at the other, hating his friend for ruining the perfect daydream he was having.

   “What?”

   Chanyeol doesn’t reply until the game has been fully shut down and he has the remnants of his personal belongings, that were flung around the living room upon arrival. The giant turns to look at Yixing, cheeky smirk on that dumb face of his that has the panther feeling sick.

   “Jongdae’s waiting for you. See you tomorrow, man.”

   “Wait! Where are you going?” He jumps up, not quite catching his friend in time but still catching the reply given.

   “Date night with Baek.”

   Then the wolf hybrid is gone, leaving him stood in the corridor with a look of utter betrayal towards the other Alpha. Stomping back into his apartment, Yixing picks up his phone to message Chanyeol about how much of a dick he is, but halts after being greeted with a message from Jongdae. Being more than happy to see to his mate first, the panther hurries to read the message. His heart speeds up as he does so.

  


**From Dae <3:**

   _Hey XingXing! If you aren’t busy right now then could you come over? Let me know if you are or not. Xx <3 _

  


   Yixing’s feet have never moved so fast. Not even during one of his dance routines has he had the enthusiasm to rush about the place; after sending his mate a hurried text, he carelessly flings himself around his bedroom in search for a decent set of clothes, rather than the sweatpants and plain white t-shirt that he was wearing. Stepping into a pair of black skinny jeans and a low hanging white tank top, that shows his muscles perfectly, Yixing jogs to the bathroom to quickly brush his teeth and do a double check on his hair. Not satisfied with the condition of his skin, the panther washes it with numerous scrubs before drying and finishing off with some moisturiser. Nodding to himself, he rushes out of the en suite bathroom, grabbing his phone and keys before rushing out into the living room. He halts his own movements when he feels as if he has forgotten something. Thinking for a moment, a lightbulb goes off and he clambers back into his room, digging around in his chest-of-draws until a black leather box makes its way into his hands. Smiling, and sighing, with relief Yixing wastes no more time and exits his home.

   Since his mate’s home is just down the hall, and considering the factor that he sprinted into the Omega’s apartment as if his life depended on it (it did), Yixing arrived in record time; using the key Jongdae had given him a few months ago to let himself in.

   “Jongdae?” The panther calls out, recovering after being slightly out of breath after all the rushing around. Not getting a response, he frowns and calls out again, looking around the Omega’s apartment only to feel as if the entire place is deserted. About to call out again, he notices a small stream of light, in the otherwise dark apartment, coming from beneath Jongdae’s bedroom door. Blood flowing with anticipation, he stalks towards the room; stopping only briefly to lick his lips before pushing the door to reveal one of the most stunning sights his eyes have had the pleasure of witnessing.

   His breath hitches at the bundle of candles that litter the room, producing the only source of light in the entire home. He allows his eyes to scan the room until they land on the bed. The bed covers have been changed into a deep burgundy colour, made of silk, with matching pillows. That’s not the main source of the panther’s undivided attention, however. The figure of his mate lying in a black and white French maid outfit, is what has his mouth watering and dick throbbing in his jeans.

   Yixing regrets wearing tight trousers.

   The outfit is tight fitting around Jongdae’s slim waist. The skirt is pushed out by a frilled layer of netting underneath the main black cotton material. On top of that, is a white apron with frills around the edge, before going up to wrap around the Omega’s neck. The main body made of the same black material holding short sleeves with minuet detailing on the ends. All along the apron, there are small black bows that serve to add to the intensity of Jongdae’s adorable nature. Iris travelling down, Yixing groans at the sight of white stockings held up by white suspenders; he moans at the realisation that his mate has shaved his legs, leaving them smooth and hairless to display just how milky the Omega’s legs are.

   After a while of drinking in the display, mentally locking the images away in the back of his mind, he lets his eyes meet his mate’s. He growls when the other whimpers, as they stare at each other Yixing rips off his unwanted shirt, flinging the thin fabric to the floor along with the leather box. The panther stalks towards the snow leopard, as if the Omega was his prey, mind content with being predator to this stunning creature that is inches away. Crawling atop the younger hybrid, he leans down to capture the other’s smooth bottom lip between his teeth; pulling away reluctantly. The sight of his mate wearing makeup, accompanied with his slicked back hair, breaks any resolve the Alpha had left. Slamming their lips together, the other mewls into the kiss at the feeling of Yixing’s tongue sliding along his lips, demanding entrance. Complying with his wishes, Yixing smirks when the Omega fully submits to him, but groans in the back of his throat when Jongdae arches his back to grind their equally hard erections together.

   “I have wanted you in one of these for such a long time. You have no fucking idea how sexy you look in this.” He whispers to the male beneath him; biting on the snow leopards ear before grooming the fur behind his ears, moving to that sensitive spot on Jongdae’s neck that has the other whimpering with need.

   “Yixing ~ “Jongdae grips the elder’s biceps, digging his nails into the skin in a plead for him to move. After an entire year together, Yixing has come to learn every expression from the younger. Everything from his laugh to the face he makes just as an orgasm pulses through his body. He knows when the Omega is about to shout at him, about to cry, about to laugh. He knows when the other is hungry before the hybrid himself even knows. He knows when Jongdae is about to cum, allowing him to decide whether to deny him that pleasure or to quicken the pace until he explodes between them.

   “Shh, baby. Be patient. I want to enjoy this.”

   The other clamps his mouth shut, immediately, which the Alpha is happy about. Yixing travels down the Omega’s body, sliding his hands across the other’s chest and pinching the hardened nipples through the fabric. By the sounds Jongdae is making, the dress is heightening the sensation, which has Yixing smirk with mischief high on his mind. However, he is content with leaving the dress on, only to tease the other and because he wants this moment to last for as long as possible.

   By now, the panther has reached the puffed-out skirt, which is almost too short for his liking. He must remind himself that no one else is here, so there is no need to be protective of his mate. Focusing on that thought, he goes down until he can rub the palms of his hands over the hairless skin on Jongdae’s thighs, moaning from the feeling beneath his fingers. Shifting up, he pulls on the strap from the suspender, letting go so that it can make a smacking sound against the milky skin which has Jongdae writhing against the new silk sheets. He stays for a moment, massaging the plush thighs until curiosity gets the better of him and he follows the suspenders until he lifts the skirt to reveal white lacy panties; doing nothing to hide the smooth, shaved area around the snow leopard’s leaking erection.

   “Fuck ~ “Is the only word he can manage before a palm is lifted to massage the lacy material against Jongdae’s cock. Pulling the material away, slightly, until the head of the Omega’s length is peaking out, he licks his lips before diving in to lick around the tip; lapping up the bitter sweet fluid coming out of his mate’s slit before spreading his pouty lips around the head and sucking on the other’s cock. He sucks harder at the moans given off by Jongdae, the sounds could almost be passed as screams, which go straight to the Alpha’s own erection. One hand brushes the inside of the younger’s thigh, drawing circles into the flesh, whilst reaching down to fumble with his belt buckle. After a minute, he’s pulling away despite the protests from the smaller, to tug his jeans and boxers to the floor before kicking them off along with his shoes. Repositioning himself over his mate, he kisses the other breathless and grunts into the kiss when his own length brushes against the younger’s, causing the latter to buck against the man on top of him.

   “Please.” Jongdae whines, reaching down to stroke himself only to have his hand slapped away by Yixing.

   “You want me to fuck you, baby?” He toys with the edge the white panties, using his thighs to spread the Omega’s legs open. Not satisfied with the lack of response, he grips the back of Jongdae’s knees, pushing them up and to the side to form an ‘M’ shape. The other keens at the action and bites his lip in anticipation.

   “Y-yes. I want you, Alpha. Please.”

   “Good boy.” The panther kisses his mate on the end of his nose before shifting his gaze back to the view being offered to him. What surprises him, when he pulls the panties off Jongdae’s body, is the small wet patch created on the fabric; finding the source when he traces his forefinger across the Omega’s leaking entrance.

   “Baby, did you finger yourself?” His question sounds low and breathless, even to his ears. When his mate whimpers, he knows that the truth has been uncovered, which has him chuckling at how his innocent snow leopard might not be as innocent as everyone thought. Knowing it will still be a stretch, despite the lube already slicking the other’s puckering hole, the Alpha is slow and gentle, at first, when pushing in his finger. Jongdae cries out at the intrusion but makes no sign of protest, causing Yixing’s movements to speed up.

   Three fingers later and both hybrids are sick of waiting for the inevitable. The dress has ridden up to just below Jongdae’s ribs, revealing the vague outline of muscle that has Yixing leaning down to press kiss along the other’s stomach, in the sweetest fashion possible. Withdrawing from Jongdae’s abdomen, he uses his lube coated fingers to lather up his own throbbing cock; spitting where it’s necessary because he doesn’t want to hurt the other.

   Not waiting for anything, because the look in Jongdae’s eyes says that he will be dead if he prolongs this any further, he lines himself up and pushes past the ring of muscle. They both moan aloud when Yixing bottoms out, already brushing against the bundle of nerves inside of the Omega. Jongdae nods slightly, head thrown back and mouth agape in a silent moan, when the Alpha starts to shift his hips, shuddering at the sight of his cock disappearing into Jongdae.

   Jongdae lets out a pleasured sob, which encourages Yixing to pick up his pace until the sound of skin on skin fills the room; the sound of Jongdae’s moans and Yixing’s deep grunts accompanied by sharp intakes of breaths. It’s not long until the Alpha is pounding into the Omega’s tight heat, which sporadically clenches around his length. The action only serves to egg him on as he grips Jongdae’s hip with one hand, hunching forwards to bite and suck along his lover’s jaw, to his neck where he mouths the other’s bobbing Adams apple, returning to the kitten-like lips where they end up battling each other for dominance. Yixing smirks against his mate’s lips when the latter moans into his mouth on a particularly hard thrust; digging into the smaller hybrid’s prostate hard each time.

   Their release comes closer than they thought, being so wound up in each other’s presence and by their actions that they almost fail to notice how far gone they are. The panther goes at an almost impossible pace, attacking the constantly abused prostate of the Omega, who is crying out as white streams of hot cum coat their stomachs. The feeling of Jongdae’s muscles contracting around his own length brings him over the edge; drawing out the most intense orgasm that he’s ever had. A few more thrusts has the lovers spent as they collapse together in a tangle of sweaty limbs.

   “Happy anniversary.” Jongdae mumbles into the panther’s neck; the words being followed by butterfly kisses. Yixing realises that he will never be happier than in this moment. Jongdae was the missing puzzle piece in his life, and now that piece is in place he can finally see the future that he wants. No matter what, even if he has to give up dancing, as long as Jongdae is with him, his life is complete.


	20. Twenty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut, again... (because Yixing is a horny fuck and Jongdae is low-key into that).

**_ February _ **

  


   Yixing doesn’t want to wake up, but he does at the same time. His mind is in a continuous state of drifting between sleep and consciousness until a shock of pleasure bolts up his spine; making him arch his back and snap his fluttering eyes open. Another groan passes his chapped, from sleep, lips as he peers down to be greeted with the image of Jongdae’s kitten-lips wrapped around his throbbing erection.

   “Fuck, Jongdae.” The Alpha’s hands find themselves tangled in wavy locks when the Omega responds to his moans with a tentative lick up his length until the tip dips into his slit, lapping up the leaking pre-cum.

   “Play with yourself, baby.”

   His mate obeys, almost, immediately by dragging an unoccupied hand down to his own cock; the first drag of his fist over the sensitive member has the snow leopard moaning around Yixing’s cock, sending delicious vibrations through his. Adding to the tension building in his stomach. Tightening the grip in the other’s soft hair, mindful of the fluffy ears peaking out, the panther thrusts up into the Jongdae’s warm cavern; speeding up with every moan his mate emits until, without warning, his orgasm creeps up and he cums into the Omega’s mouth. Yixing can feel Jongdae’s throat work, trying to swallow every drop of cum with some escaping the corner of his lips, licking his softening erection until the entire length is clean. It’s only when the other sits up, panting, that he realises Jongdae had found his release not long after the Alpha found his.

   “Good morning.” The snow leopard gives a smile that’s too innocent after everything he just did. The panther flashes a grin of his own, dimple forming which tempts Jongdae to lean forwards and poke the dip in his cheek, whilst stretching forwards and tugging the smaller back into the warm embrace he was expecting to wake up to, this morning.

   “Good, morning, indeed.” Yixing can’t stop himself from giggling, whilst internally squealing, as Jongdae cuddles up to his larger frame and purrs at the comfort drawn out from their close proximity.

   “Did you enjoy your anniversary wake up present?” The younger glances up, through pretty, long lashes, and cutely purses his lips in an adorable manner that leads to Yixing running his thumb over the still swollen bottom lip of the snow leopard.

   “How could I not? I wake up to my mate’s beautiful lips around my cock and then get to cuddle with him afterwards. This is the  best wake up ever.” The panther’s honest answer draws a shudder from the smaller hybrid in his arms, and he revels in the faint tinge of pink that forms across the other’s glowing cheeks.

   “Oh!” Jongdae’s sudden exclamation makes the Alpha jump ten feet in the air; his mate unfazed by his outburst and the effects on the panther as he rushes off through the bedroom door, in nothing but his nude; disappearing for a minute before returning with an averaged sized box wrapped up in ebony tissue paper with a small silver ribbon placed randomly on the top. Seeing him eyeing up the wrapped box, Jongdae’s cute tail flutters nervously, blush increasing, as he crawls onto the bed and positions himself in front of the Alpha.

   “Here.” The younger holds out the package, to a confused Yixing, whilst shaking his hips cutely in anticipation; like a child during Christmas.

   “What’s this for?” The elder hybrid is hesitant to accept the gift, but does so anyway. Wondering what’s going on in his lover’s head when he pouts like the adorable kitten he is.

   “Just open it.”

   The snow leopard repositions himself under the silk burgundy covers, watching with widened eyes as the first shred of tissue paper falls onto the covers. The box was a bit heavier than expected, but still a weight that leaves no clue as to what lays hidden inside the box. An exaggerated huff sounds from next to him and he can tell his mate is growing impatient. Speeding through the process, the remainder of the paper is torn off, leaving him gaping at the clear Nike label on the top of the box; white standing out against the black. Before anyone can blink, and not bothering to take a look at the label, the lid of the shoe box if flung across the room, Jongdae yelping when it almost hits him in the face. Smiling like the guilty hybrid Yixing is, as the other shoots daggers with his eyes, the Alpha’s breath is caught in his throat at the black sneakers lying wait in the shoe box.

   “Are these?” The panther’s words get stuck; trying to swallow the lump in his throat.

   “Yes.” The snow leopard giggles from next to him.

   “Wha – “

   “If you don’t want them I could take them back and get something else?”

   “Don’t you dare!” Yixing snatches the box into his chest, scowl set firm on his face. “Don’t you even think about it!”

   Setting the box on the bed, the Alpha grabs the soft black trainers, marvelling in how comfortable they feel as he steps into them and goes to stand up. Yixing performs multiple foot flexes, making sure to check there is enough toe room and to check that the grips on the soles of the shoes are appropriate for gripping the floor; key when practicing on smooth hard surfaces.

   “Are they okay?” Jongdae knocks him out of his admiration towards his new dance trainers by wrapping his small arms around his muscular torso. Relaxing into his mate’s warm embrace, he mutters a quiet ‘yes’, not wanting to ruin their moment. Jongdae, however, has other plans by continuing his interrogation.

   “I wasn’t sure whether you already had a pair. I remember you saying that you needed some but I wasn’t sure if you had already done that. I was struggling to find things that you would like, or that you would need, and then I told Baek, Luhan and Kyungsoo that you were looking at women’s clothes and that I was worried you were seeing another female. Baek told me to go with the shoes and then took me to this sex shop with a whole load of toys and costumes, he handed me the maid outfit…” Jongdae points to the abandoned dress bundled up on the floor; flung precariously during one of their numerous rounds of sex. “We came back, he put it on me, did my makeup… He said you would like it. I’m sorry if you – “

   “Babe, shh ~ I love everything you’ve done for – Wait…” Yixing’s face goes from a shit eating grin to one of bubbling frustration. He turns in his mates hold and scowls further at the visible bob of Jongdae’s Adams apple.

   “You let Byun Baekhyun dress you?”

   “Y-yes. Why w-wouldn’t I?” The Omega chuckles nervously; shuffling further away from the Alpha, who’s scent is showered in jealousy that can’t even pass Jongdae’s oblivious nose.

   “You let him see you naked?”

   “Well… Not quite naked. I had my underwear on.” The snow leopard shrugs his shoulders in a nonchalant manner which further angers the panther.

   “That’s too naked. He’s not even allowed to see you shirtless. Do I make myself clear, Jongdae!?” Yixing’s voice doesn’t faze the younger. He’s about to ask again until he spots the Omega’s straining erection hidden beneath the white sheets; smirk replacing the scowl he had been wearing for the last few minutes.

   “Oh ~ “The Alpha teases. Overly pleased with himself when his mate visibly shudders under his strong gaze.

   “What?” The other’s voice is lust filled and shaky. Yixing knows, just from the look in Jongdae’s eyes, that he is struggling to keep himself together.

   “Do you like it when I raise my voice? When I order you around? When I tell you how jealous I am that other men so much as glance your way? When I tell you I hate it when Baekhyun gets too close to you? Hmm? Do you like it Jongdae? Answer me!”

   Jongdae flinches, body appearing frightened and stiff in fear for what he will do, but Yixing knows better. He can see the playful glint in the Omega’s chocolate irises; can see the way his cock jumps at the volume of his voice.

   “Y-yes. I like it.”

   By this point, the duo are positioned on the end of the bed, Yixing’s shoes momentarily forgotten on the other side of the bed and Jongdae’s feet touch the floor in a sly attempt to get away from the Alpha. As both of his lover’s feet make contact with the wooden floorboards, he knows the game is on. The other’s stance is tense and ready, ears angled towards the panther in full alertness to any movement he makes. Their chase begins when the elder’s lips quirk slightly upwards in a failed attempt to hide his excitement. The speed of the Omega’s movements are what take him by surprise, the other charging toward the open door and stepping his foot through the threshold before the Alpha can get his slow reflexes to work and follow the smaller into the living room. Upon entering the main room, his mate is nowhere to be seen. Strolling into the middle of the room, and leaning on the back of the sofa, Yixing crosses his arms over his bare chest and decides to play along with their little game.

   “Oh no. A wild snow leopard is loose in the building. I wonder where he went.”

   A quiet snicker can be heard, coming from the guest room directly across from Jongdae’s bedroom. Noticing the door is slightly ajar, the Alpha makes a beeline for the room; swinging the door open to reveal a dishevelled Jongdae who stumbles back towards the bed with a very manly (not really) squeal. Chuckling at his adorable mate, Yixing lunges forwards, missing the other’s wrist by a centimetre before they go on another race around the room. The younger’s smaller frame scuttles across the guest bed, distorting the covers, shortly followed by the older hybrid; the latter groans at the sight of Jongdae’s leaking hole, still filled with his cum and some self-lubrication. Inching closer and closer to the smaller hybrid, he’s just about to grab his mate’s ankle when said hybrid turns around and screams at the realisation of their proximity.

   Before they know it, their activities migrate to the living room again. Leaping after, or away, from each other and Jongdae surprising Yixing with his superb reflexes that could even outdo Jongin’s. The young scholar always being known for his alert behaviour.

   Their game, involving the predator chasing its prey, only ends when Jongdae doubles over in an attempt to catch his breath. Finding the scene entertaining, Yixing gives the younger a chance to straighten up, but not too much of a chance before he pounces; knocking them both onto the sofa only to roll onto the hard floor. The Alpha is glad that he took all the impact, but unhappy when his mate manages to wiggle free from his (not tight enough) grip and attempt to charge towards the bathroom. Luck being on the Alpha’s side, a rough hand makes contact with the squealing snow leopard’s ankle, allowing for the latter to be pulled into the elder’s warm embrace. Jongdae’s back is covered by the growling panther, whilst his shaking legs are pushed apart to allow for Yixing to line his large, thick erection with the Omega’s still lubed up, quivering hole.

   “Do you like playing games with me, Jongdae? Do you like flirting with Baekhyun just to get me jealous?” He emphasises his teasing by rubbing the head of his cock along the smaller hybrid’s crack; pausing to teasingly push the head in through the tight ring of muscle, only to pull away. Massaging the other’s cheeks whilst (not) waiting patiently for his lover to answer.

   “I do, Alpha. I love making you jealous. I love teasing you. I love playing games with you. I love it when you are rough with me, when you manhandle me… When you make me yours.”

   The taller groans loudly, needing the tight warmth around his cock and to feel the other’s walls constricting desperately around him. When his mate whines, rutting backwards against the elder’s erection, he delivers a swift smack to Jongdae’s right ass cheek; revelling in the wanton moan that filters through the apartment whilst massaging the reddening globe.

   “Yixing, fuck me. Please ~ “

   Another smack.

   “Language!” The panther growls in the other’s ear. Not a moment later, the Alpha is gripping his mate’s tail and slamming his aching length into the tight heat he craves every time his eyes land upon his Omega.

   “Ah! Yixing!”

   The addressed Alpha never slows his pace, only increases it; thrusting harder and harder, faster and faster, as Jongdae’s moans get louder. Numerous curses leave his mate’s lips, which are rewarded by smacks to his bright red cheeks. After a while, Yixing begins to think the expletives are intentional. Not that he minds. Nor does Jongdae, by the sounds of things.

   “You like it when I spank you?” The Alpha angles his dancer hips differently, knowing the exact spot that will make his mate see stars. Yet, he is in the mood for being a tease, so he misses it by millimetres, earning a loud cry that heads straight to his cock.

   “Yes! Oh God, yes. Yixing, harder. Faster.” Jongdae arches his back beautifully, like a cat, trying to rock back to meet the Alpha’s frenzied hips, only to be stopped by a pair of strong hands gripping his shoulders.

   “Who’s in charge, Jongdae?”

   “You, Alpha. Ah!” The snow leopard is rewarded by a sharp thrust, grazing against the bundle of nerves that has the smaller collapsing onto his front; ass in the air, with Yixing continuing his animalistic pace.

   “Good boy. Do you like your Alpha’s thick cock pounding into your tight little ass?”

   “Y-yes. I love it. I love it so much.” The other mutters against the floor, the words muffled slightly.

   “Good. You’re mine, Jongdae. Fucking mine! Not Baekhyun’s… _Mine_.” Yixing leans forwards, tongue tracing over the area where he bit Jongdae, claiming the snow leopard as his own. Sucking and nibbling on the sensitive flesh, the man beneath him thrashes around; whining and sporadically crying out when the panther finds that special spot.

   “Only yours, Yixing. I’m all yours.”

   He takes a moment to appreciate the true beauty of his mate. The latter’s cheeks are flushed in a furious red colour, eyelashes fanning out against his blushing skin with his wavy, black hair stuck to his forehead with all the sweat covering his entire body. The younger’s kitten lips drawn into a permanent ‘o’ shape when Yixing purposefully thrusts into his prostate, repeatedly. Glancing down, the Alpha’s orgasm draws nearer at the sight of his length disappearing inside of Jongdae’s stretched entrance; rubbed raw from their previous session.

   “Cum for me, baby.”

   A few more thrusts and the duo find their release, sating their newfound need for each other, before collapsing into a messy bundle of sweat and semen. They stay like this, in each other’s arms, until Yixing hears his mate’s breathing even out and he looks down to see the other sleeping soundly; curled up into his side, rubbing a possessive nose into Yixing’s bare chest and inhaling the latter’s scent before a low purr settles in the Omega’s throat. Smiling fondly at his adorable mate, he finds the last dregs of energy to lift himself, and the snow leopard, before returning to their room. Placing the younger into the duvet, Jongdae whining the moment Yixing moves away whilst giggling at the smaller making childish hand grabbing gestures towards the Alpha. Turning away, he drags his feet to clean up the living room floor.

   The panther completes his task, clambering back into Jongdae’s bedroom in time to hear his phone go off, coming from somewhere in his abandoned sweatpants.

   “What?” He snaps, after grabbing the retched device; being careful not to wake his snoring lover. He almost gets distracted until Chanyeol’s obnoxious voice, destroying his joyful afterglow of amazing sex.

   “ _Calm down. I was just checking to see where you were.”_ His friend sounds more amused than worried, so Yixing decides to humour him.

   “Oh. Well, I’m just having mind-blowing sex with my mate. You should also be aware that it’s our anniversary.”

   “ _I am well aware of your ‘mind-blowing’ sex, Yixing. I’m sure the whole building is.”_ The other Alpha chuckles on the other end of the phone.

   “You should stop listening, pervert.” The panther can feel his eye twitch.

   “ _It’s not me you should be worried about, it’s Baek. He came over to see how Jongdae was doing and apparently heard everything. If it makes you feel any better, I had to walk in on him jacking off in the shower whilst calling out Jongdae’s name.”_

   “Surprisingly, it doesn’t make me feel any better.” He tries to be as sarcastic as possible, which seems to be taken the wrong way since the wolf only laughs.

   _“I was joking. You're fine. Anyway – Shut up Sehun! Jongin!”_ Yixing shifts the device away from his ear. “ _I’m trying to talk with my best friend, here!”_

   “Chanyeol, put them on the phone, please. I’d like to speak with them.” The Alpha peers at the Omega, walking out and closing the door behind him; unable to risk his mate catching on to his conversation.

   “ _Oh ~ Don’t you like me anymore, XingXing?”_ Chanyeol whines in a lovey-dovey, high pitched voice that makes him gag in response. He can’t help but question his choice of friends.

   “Just put them on the fucking phone.”

   “ _Alright, alright.”_ Shuffling can be heard, on top of multiple voices in the background. Yixing’s patience grows thin and, just as he’s about to yell at everyone, Jongin’s whiny voice calls down the phone.

   “ _Hyung ~ “_

   “Jongin, Sehun, remember that routine we have been practising with Minseok?” He gets straight to the point, not wanting to hang around with this important matter.

   “ _Yes?”_

   “Great! We’ll need to tell Minseok as well, but here’s the plan."


	21. Twenty One

**_ February _ **

  


_ **Jongdae’s POV:** _

  


   Quite a few things changed since last year, some for better others for worse. Despite Baekhyun’s still obvious infatuation surrounding anything relatable to Jongdae, including the Omega himself, the puppy and Chanyeol are moving forwards in their relationship. Even if it is only slight, things are taking a turn for the best; apart from Baekhyun’s insistence that there be more than an hours’ worth of skin ship, every day, with Jongdae. That aspect of their friendship doesn’t bode well if Yixing comes into things (which is all the time).

   On the other side of things, Luhan has reached an emotional state that is on the fence between depression and a deep-seated anger. Since Minseok was a third year, when Jongdae arrived at the University, his graduation was last July. The cat hybrid officially left the University, whereas Luhan has another year until he, Jongdae, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo and Chanyeol all graduate together. Minseok leaving, to join an entertainment company as a dancer, has taken a toll on Luhan, despite them seeing each other a few times a week; after spending every day around the other, it is an unwanted change for the couple. Luhan is happy for his mate, though. Minseok has made it a long way since leaving the University. Junmyeon’s mate, Kris, also graduated with Minseok. Their relationship is the same as ever since the two chose to _finally_ move in together.

   Jongdae, however, is not looking forwards to July this year. His mate Yixing is having his graduation ceremony in less than five months and, despite them living almost next to each other, the snow leopard can’t help but worry that they will drift apart; the panther has dreams of opening his very own dance studio, which will be his direct focus once leaving Seoul University. The Alpha had stated, one night, that he might have to return to China, if certain situations call for it. Jongdae prays to everything that the older won’t need to leave; as selfish as it sounds, he doesn’t know what he would do without his lover.

   The Omega, for now, remains content with what they have. To try and make the most of every second they spend together. However, at this point in time, doing just that is proving to be a difficult task.

   Not ten minutes ago, Yixing was dragging Jongdae out of the latter’s apartment, not telling him any a single thing about where they were going or what the Alpha was planning for the both of them. In all fairness, the Omega is willing to give his mate a chance to reveal the plan, even if he wants to sprint out of whatever room he has been shoved into, take a long bubble bath and settle down in his bed cuddling up with his mate. Sprinting back to the snow leopard’s apartment would be nearly impossible, though, considering the room is pitch black and deathly quiet. A few minutes a panic had washed over Jongdae, during the beginning of this horrible experience, but now he is worn out with monotony. If that is even possible. Jongdae concludes it is, through his internal monologue of the last year.

   “Yixing. If this is a prank it is not funny.” Jongdae’s words echo along the walls, making the room sound larger than he originally thought and forcing his eyebrows to draw together in further frustration.

   “I swear to God, you mother fucker, that you will not have sex with me for a fucking month!”

   His plan goes to waste when his mate still fails to respond. Jongdae thought that his language would bring a reaction from the Alpha, but it must be that the elder isn’t here, or he would probably be dead by now. Dead because of the swearing and the threat of no sex. Yixing is insatiable, so it would be difficult for the panther to survive longer than a day without doing something involving Jongdae’s ass.

   A few more moments are allowed to pass, the snow leopard turning insane from the silence, when he huffs in annoyance before attempting to move and find and exit of the room. Barely one step is taken, however, when light floods into Jongdae’s eyes, making his squeak in surprise and shield his face from the brightness emitting around the room. Adjusting slowly, he peers through his fingers and allows his jaw to drop, along with his arms, at the sight before him. The light isn’t coming from the main lights in the room, rather, it originates from the hundreds of fairy lights tied around the pillars in a large hall that he has never been into before. In small area of the building, there are a couple of candles (noted: from Jongdae’s room) that have yet to be lit, placed next to a cream blanket laying bed to a wine bucket, containing a bottle of something in ice, two crystal glasses and a small black box. Jongdae’s heart is hammering in anticipation as he glances around to see if there are any other surprises put before him. There is. This one is what has his heart jumping in his chest, fighting to break through his ribs as Jongdae fears the four hybrids before him will hear the intensity of the pounding muscle. The men before him are clad in leather trousers, accompanied with black Chelsea boots, black baggy dress shirts and black baseball caps; hiding their faces. The Omega immediately knows which hybrid is his mate, recognising the teasingly defined collarbones that just so happen to be uncovered by the top. The dull light, put together with the black clothing and intense atmosphere, has the snow leopard believing he is in a fantasy.

   Before any words can tumble, clumsily, from his mouth, an ominous piano begins to thunder through the entire room; sending Jongdae’s nerves into a frenzy and forcing his hairs to stand on end. Recognising the tune as being Vixx’s Fantasy, he clamps his mouth shut and feels his throat go dry when the four muscled bodies begin to move in perfect synchronisation with each other. He concludes the dancers invented their own routine because it isn’t the usual choreography used for the song. The snow leopard doesn’t question this for long, when their movements grow more sensual; hips thrusting, arms gracefully swaying before being ran down the males’ front down to their crotch as their entire body rolls in time to the music. Determined bodies spin around until they carefully drop to the floor, with precision seen with only the best dancers, making the dance appear easy before the four are on their backs and thrusting into the air. Jongdae doesn’t mean to, but a moan slips past his lips and drool seeps down his chin, when the thin material of the shirts are being tugged apart. The faint sound of buttons scattering registers in Jongdae’s ears, but the rest of his mind is off in the land of Yixing’s hips. The song shifts into Ravi’s part and things start to improve. Nope. He’s lying. Things don’t improve, if the straining in his jeans has anything to do with it.

   A sigh of relief passes Jongdae’s lips when the song ends. Don’t get him wrong, the performance was incredible (his cock agrees with that statement), by anyone’s standard. The relief is cut short when another song blasts through the room’s speakers. Jongdae’s heart continues doing weird flips when he realises that it is the same song that he and Yixing danced to, Close by Nick Jonas. This song was quick to become Jongdae’s unsurpassed favourite; listening to it almost every day, without fail, since. Another complex performance pulls through with utter perfection, the dancers panting in mild exhaustion as the final note pulls through and their postures hold until the room falls to complete silence, apart from their heavy intakes of breath.

   Jongdae barely lets Yixing register what’s going on, before he is rushing into his mate’s arms, jumping up and wrapping his legs around the sweaty body of the panther; kissing the other all along his perspiring face, making sure to cover every inch with his hungry lips whilst muttering a small ‘thank you’ between pecks. He is acutely aware of small huffs of laughter from beside the kissing couple, so he reluctantly pries his smaller body from his Alpha’s larger one to smile widely at the other three. Noticing Jongin, Sehun and Minseok, Jongdae bows and splutters out numerous words of appreciation and praise for their performance.

   After a moment, the other three bid them good bye and leave the lovers to continue staring lovingly at each other. Yixing leans forwards to draw them both into a slow kiss, having the time to revel in their passionate moment without an audience and the distraction from immature comments (compliments of Jongin and Sehun).

   “That was amazing.” The Omega can’t find any other words to describe the dance. Anything that comes out of his mouth would undermine how perfect everything was.

   “I glad you enjoyed it. I wanted to do something special for you, since you wore a dress for me, gave me a morning blowjob and bought me expensive new shoes.” Yixing’s smile is so breath-taking, dimple and all, when he beams down at Jongdae. The adoration in the elder’s eyes clutches at Jongdae’s heart, before a small gasp passes his lips. If Yixing notices his reaction he doesn’t say anything, before dragging them both over to the soft blanket on the ground. The two settle down, the snow leopard wiggling around trying to get comfortable, until finding the best spot on for his head on the panther’s lap. He peers up at his mate, when the latter pries off his cap, black ears fluttering at the freedom. Yixing picks up a box of matches, that the Omega failed to notice with being enraptured with the other’s perfect features contorting in concentration and allowing a pink tongue to poke out as he lights the candles. The smell of smoke calms him even more, nuzzling into the palm that came down to stroke his face lovingly.

   “Are you comfortable, baby?”

   Jongdae makes a small adorable sound, in the back of his throat, rather than speaking; not trusting his voice at this point in time.

   The two stay there, purely content with soaking in each other’s presence. Yixing’s scent grows increasingly stronger, making Jongdae mewl and shift to relieve the pressure that hasn’t left from the front of his jeans.

   “Aha. Are you doing okay down there?” Jongdae peaks an eye open in an attempt to glare at his lover. The look is about as threatening as new born baby kitten trying to meow for the first time (so fucking cute).

   “Shut up.” Is the only response given; kitten lips drawn into another adorable pout that has Yixing leaning down to kiss the plush lips.

   “Do you want a drink?” A wine glass is brought into his view, wiggling about in a childish manner which has Jongdae sitting up, with a lot of difficulty (he still hurts down there), to contemplate the question.

   “I said I wouldn’t have another drink.” The words come as a defence. He shudders at the memories of his hang over from a year ago. It still haunts him.

   “It’s been a year, Dae. Plus, this is a special occasion. You’ll be fine having some and I won’t let you have more than two glasses.” The pleading eyes is what has him giving in; waving an exasperated hand to signal for the Alpha to pour the drink.

   “Here you go.” A full glass is handed back to him. Feeling the stereotypical rich English side of him coming through, his tail twitches as he smells the wine in his glass. Taking a tiny sip, swishing it around in his mouth, he swallows before smacking his lips to spread the after taste around his mouth. The burn of the alcohol is a welcoming feeling to the snow leopard, as it settles in a warm pit in his stomach. Nothing helps with his erection which still throbs helplessly between his legs. Yixing, being the weird shit that he is, smirks at his ministrations with mild interest.

   “Hmm…”

   “What are you doing?” The Alpha scoffs, taking a gulp of his own dark red liquid.

   “Shut up. Don’t distract me.” Jongdae’s mate rolls his eyes, peering over the rim of his glass in wonder for the Omega’s strange behaviour.

   “1963.” Jongdae tries; drinking more of the delicious wine.

   “Continue.” The Alpha finally catches on.

   “Chateau… Chateau…” He tries to think, mind failing him until the name suddenly hits him.

   “Oh! Chateau Yquem 1963! My God, I’m amazing.” He takes a deep breath, posture relaxing completely before gulping down a few chugs of the drink.

   “Very good.” The panther strokes the back of his index finger along the younger’s cheek before tugging their glasses away and replacing them with the small box in the centre of the blanket. Jongdae whines and makes grabby hand motions towards his drink, but his attention switches from the delightful liquid to the simple leather gift box held in between them.

   “XingXing?” His curious, and confused, gaze is directed to the sheepish Alpha; the latter blushing slightly when he shoves the item into the Omega’s hands.

   “Just open it.”

   Jongdae wants to question his mate’s behaviour, but finds his excitement towards figuring out what’s in the box trumps all other cards. The moment he pries the lid open is the moment his heart jumps into his throat. Two platinum bands lay on red velvet material, one slightly bigger than the other. Both items have initials engraved on the outside of the band and words engraved on the inside. Picking the smaller band out of the box, Jongdae inspects the simple beauty of it. This one reads ‘ _ZY_ ’ on the outside and ‘ _Keeper of my soul, holder of my heart_ ’ on the inside. Through closer analysis, the readings on the inside of the larger band are the same but the outer letters are ‘ _KJ_ ’.

   “XingXing?” Jongdae is speechless again. Too many emotions are flowing through his body and he grows weary that the other will be able to feel his racing pulse when his mate takes the ring and grabs both of Jongdae’s hands; looking deep into his eyes, resulting in another skip of his heart. Jongdae doesn’t know why he is playing up, but the drumming muscle fails to settle and it’s beginning to worry him.

   “Do you like it?” His mate sounds worried. Jongdae doesn’t like it.

   “They are beautiful, XingXing. But… Why?”

   “They are promise rings, Dae.” The other’s words are spoken matter-of-factly, to which Jongdae fights the urge to raise his eyebrow.

   “What does that mean?”

   “It’s a promise of forever. It is a symbol of our relationship and that one day…” The panther pauses, looking down at their joined hands before tightening the grip on the snow leopard’s smaller, fragile looking hands.

   “Yes?”

   “One day… I want to marry you, Dae. I want to finish University, open up my own dance studio, possibly go back to China for a little while before coming back here… and I want you to be there with me every step of the way.”

   Tears flood Jongdae’s eyes. He can’t believe the words coming from the other, he isn’t sure whether this is all a dream or whether it is reality. Yixing just said he wanted to get married, that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Jongdae. The tears burst from his eyes and flow freely down his cheeks. He feels so happy that he can hardly breathe. The only way the Omega knows how to show confirmation to the other’s words is by reaching over and grabbing the other ring. Jongdae has heard about promise rings before, so, he knows that they go on the right ring finger, rather than the engagement finger. After doing so, the younger leans forwards to kiss away the shocked expression on his mate’s face; laughing and wiping his drying tears before holding out his right hand.

   “Put it on me, Pabo.” He sniffs as he tries to hold back more tears, relishing in the feeling of the platinum band weighing down his finger.

   “ _KJ_ , Kim Jongdae. _ZY_ , Zhang Yixing.” The Alpha rubs the band on Jongdae’s finger; seemingly away with the fairies and grinning down, inanely, at their near identical rings. The Omega, seeing his lover so happy and content, finally understands what his heart is telling him. For a year, they have been together. For a year, they have helped each other, supported each other, laughed with each other, cried with each other, pleasured each other. It has been them against the world, and it will continue to be that way for a while to come. Smiling the way he does, the smaller hybrid tangles his tail with his mate’s; bringing a free hand to cup the other’s face, drawing the latter’s gaze back to him. Wasting no time, Jongdae kisses the older hybrid until they are both breathless, before pulling away with only three words in mind.

   “I love you.”

   This is the first time the infamous panther looks utterly broken, withdrawn from the world, all the while seeming so pleased and content with everything they have.

   They kiss again.

   “I love you too.”


	22. Twenty Two

**_ July _ **

  


   “I have no idea what you’re talking about, Luhan. Of course Dae couldn’t have met anyone better than me as a potential mate. I have it all! The looks, the brains, the musical talent – “

   “The perverted mind-set of a 60 year old paedophile.” Luhan cuts into Baekhyun self-serenade with disinterest. Jongdae has his head resting on his forearms with the lack of effort for putting up with these idiots he calls friends.

   “Yes, the perverted mind – Wait, _what_!?”

   “Come on, Baekhyun. You know your mind is always in the gutter, just admit it.”

   “No.” The puppy hybrid snaps, turning his head and raising his chin like a petulant child. “I refuse to be your friend anymore, Luhan.”

   “Oh no.” The addressed cat mocks the other’s declarative with words dripping in sarcasm.

   _Mental note: Sarcasm is unavoidable._

   “Guys.” Jongdae lifts his head in a weakened attempt at gathering the attention of the bickering duo.

   “You can mock me all you want, Luhan, but I am still a good match for Jongdae.” The younger beta is leaning into Luhan’s personal space, by this point, shoving a finger into the latter’s chest; the elder merely rolls his eyes at Baekhyun’s failed attempt at appearing threatening.

   “You couldn’t get Jongdae even if you tried.”

   “Guys.” The Omega speaks louder than before. Still being a failure in disbanding their unneeded confrontation.

   “You are wrong, you are always wrong! He loves me, I can feel it!”

   “You are literally insane! He would rather run for the hills than be with your sorry ass! Your dick is like the size of a peanut! He would get more satisfaction from a cactus”

   “You just have to bring up my penis, don’t you, Luhan? Just because you get a good dicking every now and again doesn’t give you permission to belittle my sexual problems! Oh wait. You don’t have a sex life because your mate is off working for an entertainment company and is probably getting a really nice tight ass from that needy instructor he brought over two weeks ago!”

   “Yeah well, at least if he was then we could have a threesome and it would be fucking amazing! At least I would be getting some!”

   “You are too high-strung, with a giant stick so far up your ass, that you would kill the instructor, fuck Minseok, and then kill him afterwards!”

   “At least the stick is better than your tiny dick! Not even a needle hole would feel tight because you’re so small that you might as well call it non-existent!”

   As strange, and hilarious, as the whole thing is, Jongdae decides it’s time to end it before an actual fight, rather than bitching, occurs.

   “Guys!” The level of his voice shocks his friends into jumping ten feet in the air; internally cackling when the pair go pale at the glare he is giving off. The others sit down and no more words are spoken.

   “Thank you. Now, if you don’t mind, I would like to enjoy just one lunch time this year where you two don’t argue about me in front of my face, about how you are better for me… Blah! I don’t care! I have Yixing and that’s all I care about. I am not sexually interested in anyone else ESPECIALLY one of my best friends.”

   “In all fairness…” Luhan starts, after blissful moments of silence. Jongdae wonders why everyone has to go and ruin his mood.

   These last few weeks have been horrible for Jongdae. Yixing is leaving at the end of the month, after his graduation ceremony, which means his mate will be tied up with family financial arrangements that will, probably, have the Alpha heading to China for prolonged periods of time for numerous lengthy meetings with his parents, business sponsors, solicitors handling the money transfers _if_ everything goes through… On top of all this, he has exam after exam, essay after essay, project after project. The work is never ending, alongside the emotional stress driven from the reality that he _will_ , no doubt, be spending copious amounts of time away from his lover.

   “I feel sorry for Jongdae.”

   “And here we go with the third person, again.” The snow leopard mutters under his breath; simultaneously skim reading the same comparative notes, for literature, again and again.

   “Why?” Baekhyun peers curiously over a large flask of God-knows-what.

   “Because he has had the worst options for a mate. First, he has you throwing yourself after him, yet he remained oblivious as ever to your blatant advances. Second, he had Yixing _literally_ start his heat and, what do you know? They are mated, now and forever.”

   “Hey ~ Yixing’s a bad option, yes, but I’m amazing.” Baekhyun’s flask is slammed down onto his and Luhan’s shared dining room table.

   “No, you’re not.” Luhan states, bluntly.

   “Who would have been good for him then? Because if it isn’t me then I don’t know who it is.”

   “Well, you know Jonghyun? Who is a second year?”

   “You mean the super sexy football captain, who is one of the most popular Alphas in University, who has everyone swooning over him at all hours of the day? The Alpha who won’t date anyone because he is too emotionally and physically unavailable?”

   “Yes.”

   “Well, what the fuck are you bringing him into this for?”

   “Oh, come on! Everyone in the entire country by now knows that he did, and probably still does, have a crush on Jongdae. He was blatant with all of his advances yet, somehow, Jongdae managed to remain oblivious to everything. Everything!”

   “Why are we talking about this?” Once again, Jongdae's question goes ignored; the Omega decides to momentarily give up.

   “Oh yeah! It seemed to escape my mind.” Everyone can tell the Beta is lying. When the puppy does lie, he rubs his thumb and forefinger together before scratching the end of his chin.

   “That’s bullshit and you know it. Anyway… I think he would have been a good option for Jongdae.”

   “Why isn’t he still being a creeper, following Jongdae?”

   “Because one day he just stopped. It was rather suspicious really, but I have my theories.” The ginger cat hybrid crosses his arms and smiles triumphantly at inevitable thoughts going through his mind. Jongdae decides to let the elder have his moment of glory.

   “What would that be?”

   Rather than verbally answering, the oldest Beta not-so-subtly nods his head in the Omega’s direction, prompting the beginning of another sprout of confusion towards his friends’ behaviour. The younger Beta fully understands, when realisation dawns on his face and in his mind.

   “Fuck this, I’m done with you two.” Jongdae slams his notebooks closed, startling the others but he can’t find the mentality to care. Packing everything into his book bag, sending a quick message to Yixing, he jumps up to exit his “friends’” dorm.

   “Where are you going?” Baekhyun calls out, sounding agitated, but the youngest can’t tell since he is facing the opposite direction. Despite this, a clear image of the other hybrids’ faces is in the forefront of his mind.

   “Yixing’s horny.”

   With this, Jongdae leaves; slamming the door behind him.

  


****

  


   “Ah!”

   “Just a little further, baby.”

   “Ah! Yixing, I can’t.”

   “Yes, you can, just hold on a moment longer.”

   “No I can’t. It’s too much. Ow!”

   “Stop arguing with me.” The Omega attempts to contemplate the reason behind Yixing slapping his ass, but he can’t come to a definitive conclusion.

   “How the fuck do you do this every day? You must be an alien.” He pants out between struggling breaths; wincing repeatedly at the feeling of his delicate limbs being stretched in the most uncomfortable way.

   “What do I have to keep telling you about your language?” His mate sounds displeased, yet Jongdae can’t help but laugh at the pout on the other’s face, through the mirror.

   “Well, I don’t see what the problem is. I’m hardly innocent anymore so, what’s the problem?”

   “Your mouth isn’t wrapped around my cock, that’s the problem.”

   “How crude?” He ponders, jokingly; only snapping out of the moment when the Alpha presses his lower back, spreading his aching legs more than they should be stretched.

   “Why did you have to wear these tight pants? Do you have any idea how good your ass looks right now?” It’s only then that the Omega can see the large, obnoxious bulge in the front of the panther’s sweatpants.

   “I was doing yoga with Tao and Kyungsoo before you called and they were too comfortable to take off.” He states as a matter-of-fact, sighing at the possessiveness that passes through his lover’s irises for a brief moment.

   “You walked through the whole of the University wearing that!?” The other completely pulls away, allowing for Jongdae to collapse into a relieved heap on the wooden floor in one of the dance rooms. A few hours ago, he had been called over to Kyungsoo and Tao’s shared dorm, since Minseok graduated and Junmyeon moved out to live with Kris, to do some yoga that was supposed to ‘relax his stressed mind before exam week’, (in the words of Tao). Part way through their session, Yixing interrupted with a call asking if he would like to do some stretches before going out for lunch. With the idea of food in mind, Jongdae agreed, not expecting a harsh session of ‘limb dislocation exercises’. Yixing insisted his limbs wouldn't detach from their sockets.

   “Yes, I did. Would you please calm down, it’s not that big of a deal?” Jongdae stands, only to collapse. Managing to stand again, on shaky legs, he makes his way over to their bags (waddling a bit) and grabs one of the cold-water bottles; the outer condensation having him jolt at the contrasting cold and his heated palm. Taking an ‘innocent’ swig of water, the Omega lets a drip of the cool liquid run down his chin, onto his neck; shivering at the feeling and relishing in the groan that his lover makes.

   “I won’t calm down. It is a big deal. Do you have any idea how sexually appetizing you look? It only makes it worse in those tight fucking pants that you’re wearing! I can imagine everyone’s thoughts now… ‘Wow, he has a nice ass’, ‘I wouldn’t mind pounding into that’, ‘shame he has a mate or I would totally do him’… No, Jongdae! I am not having it!” Jongdae would be intimidated, or slightly angry, but the pout on the panther’s face looks too adorable to be mad at. So, what does he do to make being mad acceptable? He throws a water bottle in the Alpha’s face. (Here’s a hint: it works).

   “You get too jealous too easily, XingXing.” Once again, waddling over to a sore faced (literally) Yixing, Jongdae dives onto the elder and proceeds to kiss the living daylights out of him; only parting for oxygen before going in again. Tongues explore each other’s’ mouths, teeth nip roughly on swollen bottom lips, and hot clothed erections grind against each other.

   “You are too sexy for your own good.” Yixing licks the Omega’s bottom lip, eyes smiling at the younger’s childish giggle.

   “I’ve been told.” He muses, planting a quick kiss on the tip of his mate’s nose, with a quick glance over the platinum band on his right ring finger.

   “Now, fuck me before I get someone else to do it for you.”

   (They don’t leave the room for a while).


	23. Twenty Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Angst... I'm sorry.

**_July_ **

  


   “There, all done.”

   “Thank you.”

   Jongdae steps away from his mate, marvelling at his handy work. The other’s appearance does things to him, makes his body feel too hot for comfort; especially with the tight fitting black dress trousers, and the black blazer that does nothing to hide the panther’s well-built arms and broad shoulders.

   “Stop staring or we’ll be late.” Yixing laughs, which sounds like the best music in Jongdae’s ears, before wrapping those arms of his around the Omega’s slim waist. The Alpha connects his lips to the snow leopard’s, taking both of their breaths away in just a short, blissful moment.

   “And you say I’ll make us late.” He jests when their bodies regretfully part from each other.

   “I’m going to miss this.” His mate states, a sadness unknown in the other’s chocolate eyes that has Jongdae freezing mid-step back towards the coffee table, to grab his keys and phone. Shaking his mind awake, and thinking nothing of the elder’s strange behaviour, Jongdae sends his lover the brightest small; checking for everything they need, like Yixing’s graduation clothes and their student IDs.

   “I have something to tell you.” The taller hybrid starts, almost timid looking which Jongdae finds adorable, just as they make it out of their apartment complex. The duo are on their way to the main sports hall of the University for the third years’ graduation ceremony. He had to pay for a ticket, so that the amount of seats could be calculated, but to see his mate go up and collect his hard-earned award is worth every penny he has.

   “What is it?” Jongdae grabs his mate’s hand, receiving a loving smile in return for the action.

   “My parents are going to be here.”

   His smile fades for a moment, only recovering with the panther’s expectant gaze with prompts him to inquire as to why they are going to be here; swallowing down his nervousness when the other speaks again.

   “They are here to see me graduate and I kind of invited them because I want them to meet my mate.”

   The moment he goes to open his mouth, one of the members of staff organising and coordinating the event waltzes over to them. The tired looking Beta motions as to where Jongdae should check in to find his seat, dragging his Alpha away not a second later. Shrugging to himself, the snow leopard takes the route suggested, passing through the check-in with a quick glance at the hundreds of seats symmetrically lined up before taking a pick of the inside seat on the second to last row. Most of the front section is already reserved for the students graduating today, with the rest left to filled by friends, parents, some teachers and even some other students.

   After a few minutes of typing messages to his friends, Luhan with Minseok since it’s the grey cat’s day off, Baekhyun visiting his family for the day, Kyungsoo working, Tao probably being fucked by his insatiable mate, and Junmyeon being unavailable since he will also be graduating today; the empty chairs start to fill with hybrids alike. New scents from Alphas, Betas and a few Omegas make the room feel almost suffocating, but he ignores it in favour of looking for his lover.

   Around the hall, basketball nets are pushed to the side and green court nets are slid to the back of the oversized room. A lone stage, that must have been wheeled in from one of the may storage cupboards, sits in the centre facing the chairs, numerous flowers decorating it and even _more_ chairs upstage holding student bodies, members of the University’s council committee and the deputy principle. A large foldup table is set up with rolled up certificates ready to be handed out to the pupils. Directly at the front, an intimidating podium stands with white paper peaking of the top; most likely housing the list of graduates present tonight.

   Unfortunately, Jongdae fails to see his Alpha until the latter’s name gets read out by the principle. Everyone stands to clap when the most famous panther collects his certificate for his degree in performing arts with dancing. The Omega has never felt so proud, watching the love of his life walk up in his outfit with the most beautiful, pure smile on his face. He has never cheered so loud. After his lover shakes hands with all the people on stage, his gaze travels around the hall and the snow leopard can’t help but wonder who his mate is looking for. He doesn’t think for long, when Yixing begins to make his way down the centre pathway that was created between the two large sections of chairs; leading straight to the exit of the hall where the students can either leave or retake their seats. Jongdae thanks everything he believes in when his lover takes the first option, getting closer and closer to the last few rows. Without warning, he jumps up and runs into his mate’s arms, kissing his lover’s face with a renewed bout of enthusiasm. Jongdae’s whole face lights up with a bright red blush scattering over his cheeks when the entire hall bursts into tremendous amounts of laughter and ‘aww’ sounds. Even his mate starts to laugh as his hold tightens around the snow leopard’s waist, carrying his light body out of the hall and to the front of the building. Jongdae can feel the other’s heart pounding quickly through the layers of clothes that, no doubt, must be making the other feel really warm in the summer heat.

   “I am so proud of you.” He beams up at the gorgeous male in front of him; falling in love all over again at the look being directed towards him.

   “I am so happy I made it this far. I never would have done it without you, baby. I love you so much.”

   His face is cupped by a large possessive hand, drawing him in for a slow passionate kiss that speaks of all their emotions without the need for words to ruin their moment. The couple just stand there, revelling in each other’s presence and never wanting to let go of this moment. Like this, it is them against the world, and neither want to face that world for as long as possible.

  


****

  


   Jongdae has no idea what is going on in this exchange between Yixing and this random couple, but he has a feeling that he will soon be finding out. They had been ushered back into the hall for refreshments and any final opportunities to talk to people they will never see again or to just relax and chat with friends until it is time for everyone to leave for the summer. He has been ditched, by Yixing, somewhere during a conversation with Junmyeon, who left ten minutes ago to meet up with Kris who was taking his for a celebratory meal, in favour for the panther running off to have ‘a small chat with a couple of people’ and that he will ‘be back in a minute’. Now, here Jongdae is, watching from afar as his mate converses to a pair of Alphas.

   Despairingly waiting for a few more minutes, paying attention to the contents of his red plastic cup, the Omega is startled by his Alpha’s arm slithering its way around his waist. He covers up his fright with a cute giggle and a polite bow to the three Alphas in front of him.

   “Jongdae, these are my parents.”

   Taking a nervous gulp, it’s only now that he realises the similarity between Yixing and the man and woman who had just been introduced as his lover’s parents. Yixing’s Mother has the same eyes and lips that Yixing has and Yixing’s Father holds the same facial structure and nose as Yixing. Snapping out of his discovery, he realises he was staring in a rude manner; bowing a full 90 degrees in a failed attempt at an apology.

   “It’s very nice to meet you.” Yixing’s Mother attempts in heavily accented Korean, which has Jongdae suppressing another giggle until he remembers that he can speak Chinese (idiot).

   “The pleasure is mine. I’m Kim Jongdae, Yixing’s mate. It is so good to finally meet you both.”

   Everyone, including his mate, appears shocked by the Omega’s Chinese introduction. Although his Mandarin is heavily accented, he hopes it will make Yixing’s parents feel more comfortable when talking to him.

   “Yixing, you never told us he spoke Korean.” The addressed panther’s Father turns to his son, who, at that moment, deems it necessary to kiss the Omega’s forehead.

   “You two are so cute together. When Yixing told us that he found an Omega mate, we were initially sceptical. Now that we are here, I can see that you two love each other very much.” His mate’s Mother offers a smile that feels too similar to Yixing’s.

   “Thank you. I love your son with all my heart and I will do my best for him. I don’t have much to offer, but I will be there no matter what.” Jongdae looks up at his mate, not expecting his gaze to be returned with so much burning intensity.

   The four of them talk for the longest time, telling stories of when Yixing was a baby, which has Jongdae seeing his mate in a whole new light. An adorably innocent new light. With great reluctance, Jongdae shares his own past and his struggle as an Omega in general. His story has Yixing’s Mother shedding a few tears, his Father vocally sharing his disgust, and Yixing himself growing angry like all the other times the story had been told. Other than this, conversational topics stuck along the lines of Yixing’s further family and marriage or any future children the young couple are considering. Yixing admitted to wanting marriage with him, which his parents gave their blessing for, but Jongdae stated that there would be no children since he wasn’t a carrier. Children are out of the picture, as of the moment.

   Losing track of time, the four chatterers weren’t aware the hall was closing until security agitatedly pushes them out of the building; everyone laughing at Yixing’s Mother yelling at the security guard for ‘treating a woman and an Alpha with such disrespect’, which he wouldn’t understand since it was all in Chinese. The poor man probably went home to have nightmares. Goodbyes were reluctantly exchanged, Jongdae and the panther’s parents getting along like a house on fire, before Yixing speaks to his parents for a few more moments leaving the snow leopard a few metres away, totally not straining his ears to hear their conversation, ushering the two of them home after watching the older Alphas drive away.

   “You were great today.” His lover strokes a hand down his face, smiling when Jongdae snuggles up to his naked sweaty chest after a few rounds of sex.

   “Your parents aren’t as bad as you said they were.” He licks a stray trail of sweat from the panther’s neck; loving the unique taste of the salty liquid and Yixing own taste specific to him.

   “They were in a strangely good mood today. Maybe they were just trying to get on your good side.”

   “I love how you tell them about me but you don’t tell me that you told them.” The Omega raises an eyebrow towards his lover, who merely grins and laughs in mock nervousness with an awkward scratch behind his neck.

   “Yeah, well… I wanted it to be a surprise, so… Surprise!”

   “You’re an idiot.”

   “I love you too.”

   They lie like this for a while longer, Jongdae singing the occasional song to the elder hybrid before another make out session occurs, but either one too tired to go any further. The last thing he remembers is listening to a slightly out of tune, heavily accented version of ‘Close’ being sung by Yixing. Although his mate’s attempt is unpractised, with most of the words pronounced incorrectly and some of the notes clashing with others, it is all perfect to Jongdae’s ears. Yixing’s voice is high pitched and so angelic sounding that he could listen to it forever; although his mind fails to stay awake lulling him to sleep with the broken melody accompanying his journey. Missing the stray tear that falls down the other’s cheek, just as his eyes close.

  


****

  


   The first thing Jongdae notes is that the bed is too cold when he wakes up. He had dreams of Yixing dancing on stage, in front of thousands of people, before he grabs a microphone and begins to sing _their_ song. Eyes fluttering open, and limbs stretching to their fullest, he rolls over onto his stomach hoping to catch his mate before he wakes up. Nothing turns out the way he plans when the other side of the bed is completely bare; void from any signs of life, with the sheets eerily cold suggesting no one has been there for a while.

   “XingXing?” The Omega calls out into an empty room, voice hoarse and groggy from last night’s activities and just waking up from sleep. Furrowing a brow in confusion, he kicks of the silk sheets, hissing at the cold air hitting his exposed skin from where his oversized shirt had ridden up and swinging his legs over the side of the bed to get up and search for his mate. First, he checks the en suite bathroom, then the kitchen, main bathroom and guestroom. Finding no one throughout the whole apartment. He takes note that all of Yixing’s items have gone, like his keys and his phone, so the Omega guesses that his lover went back to his own apartment. Rushing back into the bedroom, he grabs his own abandoned device and turns it on to scroll through his list of contacts until he reaches Yixing’s number. Dialling the number, he waits for the other to answer; frown growing with each ring that passes until the panther’s answer machine goes off. Jongdae tries at least ten more times before giving up and taking it upon himself to call Yixing’s friends. After contacting Kris, Chanyeol, Sehun and Jongin, even Luhan as a finally resort, the snow leopard begins to panic when everyone claims to have not seen Yixing for a few days and that he was the last one to see the dancer.

   Chucking on a random pair of sweatpants, Jongdae grabs his key for his mate’s apartment. Storming out of his apartment, front door left wide open, he fumbles with the keys in so much frustration that it takes a few minutes just for him to get the right key let alone open the door. Managing to complete the strenuous task, especially for so early in the morning, the small hybrid stumble in only to be greeted with a pitch-black living room and no sign of life what-so-ever. Flicking on the lights, he storms in with his mind set with one goal, searching thoroughly in every room. When he reaches the bedroom, however, his heart stops. The once full room is almost empty, the bed stripped of all the covers with the duvet and pillows folded in the centre, the alarm clock is gone and the few pairs of shoes that were by the bedside table have disappeared. Needing to see it for himself, but fearing his predictions have come true, Jongdae opens the walk-in wardrobe only to find it cleared of every item, of all pieces of clothing that his mate had ever owned. The hybrid’s heart shatters, knowing full well that Yixing is gone, nowhere to be seen. Knees weak, and mind fuzzy as if about to faint, he collapses to the floor just in time for the first tears to fall from his eyes. His mind flashes back to the day before, when Yixing and his parents were talking; finding significance in the memory but having no reason for it.

   He feels so helpless, becoming a sobbing heap on the floor feeling tired and lost, scared and vulnerable, shackled to his feelings yet set free from the other. His mind is sent into a frenzy, at the same time feeling numb and emotionless despite the tears streaming down his cheeks in an endless waterfall of sudden depression. His body jolts at subtle vibrations originating from his back pocket where his phone is, hurrying him to answer it in hopes that it is Yixing, only to feel deflated again when the name reads ‘Baekhyun’ on the screen. The last dregs of happiness drift away from his reach when he lies on the floor in another fit of tears; one thing flowing through his mind.

   _Yixing is gone._


	24. Twenty Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any mistakes are on me...
> 
> Can't be bothered to edit properly, at the moment, because of my revision and A-levels... 
> 
> I needed to update, though... So here we are!

_Flashback_

 

_    “Oh, my God! Jongdae! What’s wrong!?”  _

_    Baekhyun and Luhan rush over to the quivering Omega, who is lying almost lifeless on his bed whilst staring at the same spot on one of the cream coloured walls. The snow leopard’s ear twitches, signifying that he hears his friends enter his room, yet he can’t find it in himself to grant them any response. Opting for silence instead. _

_    “Jongdae?” The addressed hybrid feels the bed dip on his side and he doesn’t need to shift his gaze to know Luhan is sitting next to him; Baekhyun taking up the space on the other side. _

_    “Please talk to us. We haven’t heard from you in five hours and now you're practically a zombie in bed. We can’t help you if you don’t say something.” _

_    Luhan gets a slap on the back of the head by the younger Beta. Jongdae can imagine the glares being exchanged between them. _

_    “Did something happen? Has your Mum called again?” _

_    His friends think again at the further lack of response. _

_    “Where’s Yixing anyway?” _

_    It’s as if a someone flicked a switch, allowing for more tears to be formed despite wasting them all a few hours before. His swollen eyes turn red and puffy again when new droplets of water a squeezed out from the corners of his eyes; shoulders shaking in a failed attempt at hiding the loud, wailing sob that passes his lips. To avoid the other’s questioning stares, Jongdae shoves his face into the damp pillows previously wetted from before. _

_    “What the fuck? Baekyun, what did you do?” A slapping sound can be heard from behind him, as the other two in the room begin to squabble with each other. _

_    “He left.” He chokes out, believing the duo don’t hear him; already mentally agreeing to not repeat himself. _

_    “Who left?” Baekhyun asks, placing a hand on Jongdae’s shoulder which serves to make the latter jolt at the contact. _

_    “Is that why you were asking where Yixing was?” Luhan goes on the Omega’s good list, butting into the conversation to draw the focus away from him having to speak again. This time, he only nods his head, with a few more dry sobs escaping him. _

_    “Yixing’s gone? Why the fuck did he leave!?” _

_    “Shut up, Baekhyun. You’re not helping!” _

_    “I’m not helping? I don’t care whether I am helping or not, the next time I see that Mother fucker, I’m going to fucking kill him!” _

_    “Oh yes, because that will solve everything, won’t it!?” _

_    “Shut up!” Jongdae sits up, screaming as loud as he can with a sore throat. _

_    “Jongdae w – “He cuts Baekhyun off. _

_    “Just shut up! I don’t want to hear that name ever again! I want to be alone, so just leave!” _

_    “Please just ca – “ _

_    “Out!” _

 

****

 

_ September _

 

   It’s been one year since Yixing was pronounced MIA, by Jongdae. No one has heard a thing for the entirety of that time, not even Yixing’s best friend Chanyeol. The Omega, however, came to terms with his fate and the fact that his love life was down the drain fairly soon into being alone. The promise ring had begun to feel heavy around his right ring finger, resulting in the retched thing being placed in the original box, that he kept when it was given to him, and hidden away somewhere in his wardrobe. He hasn’t seen it for over seven months. 

   Exams had started to become more difficult, especially with the constant depression lingering somewhere in the back of his mind at all waking hours of the day. Despite his previous mental policies, drinking had become a weekly event, where he would drink until he dropped. Baekhyun yelled at him for purposefully causing harm to his body, but his excuse was that ‘at least he doesn’t drink every night’. Food is always the last thing on his list; making sure that University comes first, his friends come second, alcohol comes third, and then anything involving his personal health comes last. Clothes that fit perfectly before the time his mate went missing are now a few sizes too big, and his heats stopped a few months ago. Jongdae knows he is severely malnourished, but he doesn’t care. If Yixing doesn’t care about him then he won’t care about himself, either.

   The Omega barely managed to graduate from University, a couple of months ago, feeling some relief from not completely failing himself, yet, not enough to encourage him to attend the ceremony; applying and paying for his certificate to be sent via the post. The snow leopard only left the apartment, that week, when Tao insisted he go to the after party. So, appealed by the knowledge of free alcohol, and the depressing thought that he was failing his friends by ignoring their presence over most of the year, he goes to the party. The entire year of graduates was at the community hall, plus some of those students’ mates along with previous students who were friends of the graduates and some random people who bribed their way into a free party. Jongdae remembers nothing past the point of playing spin the bottle with twenty other people, and the memory of kissing Jonghyun at some point, but that’s about it. Baekhyun told him, two days after, that something more might have happened, but everyone there was too hammered to pay attention to the whereabouts of all the hybrids there.

   Now, two months later, University is over and Jongdae has pointless joint degrees in Literature, Philosophy, European and Middle Eastern Languages. He knows a job would be a good thing to get, at this point, but he has as much get up and go as a used teabag. On top of his mind being permanently down-in-the-dumps, all of his friends are disappearing one by one. Minseok and Luhan have decided to move away together, to God knows where, for Minseok’s dancing career. Junmyeon and Kris have run away back to Canada to see Kris’ family and to get married. Kyungsoo is doing his medical course all the way in Japan, leaving his mate, Jongin to go with Sehun all the way to America where they are working as backup dancers for Jay Park’s State’s tour. Once their tour has finished, Jongin will fly over to Tokyo and Sehun will join Tao in Busan, where the latter is working in his Father’s veterinary clinic. The only hybrids, in their friendship group, who stayed are Baekhyun and Chanyeol since they both live in Seoul. The couple, strangely enough, have sorted through their relationship problems and have agreed that Chanyeol will take over his Father’s electronic company whilst Baekhyun focuses on his dream as a singer; working a small job in the coffee shop their group used to visit most weekends.

   The puppy Beta, bless him, makes a point to visit Jongdae every day in an attempt to provide motivation for him to get off his ass and to get a job, and to keep him company with each passing day that his mate fails to return. Also, Chanyeol tries to use his family’s connections to find Yixing, but nothing has come up and everyone has just about given up on the panther. Jongdae couldn’t be more grateful for the company his long-time friend provides him with, however, he finds it aggravating that every time the puppy deems it necessary to ask whether he has heard anything from his mate.

   “No, Baekhyun. I haven’t heard from him. If I had then I would have told you.” He sighs, always feeling defeated whenever the Alpha is brought into a conversation. He feels a sense of Deja vu when the older puppy hands him a spoon with a tub of Ben and Jerry’s fish food ice cream.

   “Like the good old days.” The other states, vaulting over the back of Jongdae’s sofa with a dessert of his own.

   “I remember when I didn’t have a mate, someone to worry about, someone to give myself to only to have my heart ripped out of my chest and torn apart right in front of me.” The snow leopard muses; enjoying the fight taking place on the Jerry Springer show. Baekhyun still has no idea what’s going on, but he says that Jongdae deserves to watch what he wants, since it’s his home and he is going through a difficult time.

   “When it was just me, you and Luhan. When we were free to do whatever we want, to look out for each other without anyone else getting in the way.” His friend says around a mouthful of ice cream.

   “Luhan still would have left. He was mated to Minseok long before I came along.”

   “Maybe not. We might have been much closer if everyone didn’t run off with mates of their own.”

   “Says you.” Jongdae manages a small smile, which is returned with a wider one since it is the first sign of happiness that he has shown in months.

   “I miss this.” He says a moment later, leaning on Baekhyun’s shoulder whilst devouring another spoonful of his favourite food.

   “We can all do the ‘what ifs’, Dae. It won’t change anything.” The Beta’s left hand strokes a spot behind his ear, calming the painful clenching in his heart and stopping the tears before they flow over.

   “I feel so alone, Baek. Everyone has left me. Luhan, Minseok, Kyungsoo, Tao, Junmyeon… Yixing… Everyone. I will never see them again. I can’t help but wonder what would have happened if I had refused to leave London, what will happen if I had given in to what my Mother had wanted, if I decide to go back to England. Will I be welcomed with open arms? Probably not. Was everything said to me a lie? Probably. I have nothing left. I have a shoddy degree that will get me nowhere and, even if I wanted to become an author, that takes time. No one would accept me for a job because I literally have no experience. It’s as if God wanted me to always fail, for everyone to abandon me, for everything to go wrong in my life and for every decision I make to backfire and come back to bite me in the face.”

   “You aren’t alone, Dae. You have me and Chanyeol, Luhan didn’t want to leave but you know what he’s like. The only reason you think he left completely is because your phone is always turned off so you don’t get his phone calls or messages. He rings me every day just to ask if you’re okay. Now, I don’t know much but a friend that never cared wouldn’t go through that kind of effort. Yes, he left with Minseok, but it’s not forever and you know it. Kyungsoo only went away for his medical course and Junmyeon left with Kris because he became pregnant after missing one month of contraceptive, so they have to have a make shift wedding because Kris’ family wouldn’t allow a child to be born out of wedlock. You don’t know all of this because you spent the last year avoiding everyone because of your own situation. Yes, it is sad that Yixing left and I have wanted to kill him every day since, but you shouldn’t torture yourself just because that fucking panther is too dumb to realise that he left a good thing behind.” His friend finishes speaking, drawing the bodies closer together in a comforting way. It’s in this moment that Jongdae realises how much he has missed contact with his friends. He wishes he was strong enough to be happy, not just for himself but for everyone else who have been going through tough times of their own. Junmyeon is pregnant, having to marry in order to appease to Kris’ family, Kyungsoo is away completing his medical training so that he can save lives, and everyone else are away to fight for their dreams. No one has run away, they are just making something for themselves. Unlike Jongdae who has been depressed and devoid from all life for over a year all because someone else managed to get their hooks so far into him that he can barely live without them.

   “You’re right, Baek.” The snow leopard sits up, to look at his friend; the latter surprised by the sudden vigour in the Omega.

   “About what?”

   “I need to get up and do something. I need to get over the fact that Yixing left so that I can make something good for myself rather than to wallow in my misery. I could be out working, I could be writing stories, I could be having fun by going out for the evening with you and Chanyeol. I don’t want to waste any more time, just because one person won’t stick around.”

   “What do you have in mind, then?” His friend looks slightly worried, confused but excited all at once.

   “Me and you are going to go shopping. We are going to see a movie, we are going to eat out at a really expensive restaurant and we are going to have a sleepover; where we will eat even more unhealthy food, binge on sweets, watch even more films, and stay up until ridiculous hours in the morning having childish pillow fights. Why? Because we can and because I want to do something like the good old days.” 

   The entire time he was ranting, he stalked around his messy apartment (being too lazy to clean up) placing items away and gathering other fundamental objects before stopping in front of his grinning best friend; waiting for the puppy’s response.

   “Well… Let’s go and relive those old times.”

   Let’s just say, they do spend hours shopping, they do binge on all available types of food, the do watch films and share pillow fights until ungodly hours in the morning… And they enjoy every second of it. The Omega wakes after the enjoyable weekend with the biggest smile on his face and with a clear, new, positive mind-set.

_Mental note: Make the most of life before you regret doing nothing at all._

 

****

 

**_ Yixing’s POV: _ **

 

   He knows the pain in his mind and chest are because of his own actions. Leaving Jongdae was the hardest, and the most hurtful, thing but it had to be done. No, he hadn’t gone the best way about handling his future career, however, if it meant protecting his mate from the world his parents live in, then everything will be worth it when he returns home with the deeds to his own dance studio, enough money to last him and Jongdae three lifetimes and a red velvet box in his pocket.

   No, Yixing hadn’t expected the exchange to take over a year, and with each passing day he becomes more desperate to see his mate. He has to stop himself from just buying a plane ticket out of here to see his mate again and to hold the Omega close; never letting the love of his life go, ever again.

   Keeping Jongdae out of this ordeal is the best option, and contacting the other would only serve as a distraction to the point of being back in his home town. Last year, when his parents met Jongdae, Yixing had been correct when saying they were putting on an act. Just before they had left, his Father began running his mouth on how he shouldn’t be with such a corrupt hybrid and his Mother insisting that Jongdae’s lack of worldly experience makes him a bad match for ‘their precious son who deserves the best of the best’. So, Yixing tells himself that he kept Jongdae out of the entire loop because it would only hurt the snow leopard more. Despite saying this, it always fails to make him feel any better about ‘abandoning’ his mate like that.

   On the other hand, the panther’s hard work over the last year pays off after receiving the paperwork for his dance studio and the sheet stating a large sum of money that had been changed into Korean money before being transferred to his own private account. Multiple bank and business representatives are thanked at the end of their last meeting; only happy with the work given to them and the new exchanges that ensure partnerships between his parents’ companies and rising businesses. The whole ordeal was stressful and highly confusing, but he knows that the in-depth research going into the company’s money transfer, to Yixing’s account, will prevent future arguments about legitimate rights to the money and the purpose behind the large bank transfer; if someone is willing enough to question it anyway. Also, with such renowned companies in China, the press has been all over the business deals transpiring between the ‘company owners and their son’, which comes with a new set of problems all on its own.

   Besides the extreme lack of sleep, and more wrinkles on his face because of the stress, Yixing is happier than he has been in a while. Earlier in the day, he went to the jewellers to pick up the engagement ring for Jongdae, and he got a phone call saying that everything is official, the studio is complete and ready to go, and that his transport home will be ready within two days. Yixing is thankful that he will be home in time for Jongdae’s 26th birthday, where he will return with their future and propose to the love of his life. He knows his mate will be hurt, and that he will be slapped when he gets back, but everything will be worth it in the end.


	25. Twenty Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Dae... He's so in love with Yixing, and they're soul mates! No wonder he's so quick to forgive.

** _September:_ **

 

   “So, you’re leaving today?” His Mother decides that the moment he is packing to head home is the moment to interrupt with her unneeded presence. All he planned to do this evening is get on the plane and be reunited with his mate; Yixing even went as far as calling Chanyeol and Baekhyun to come and pick him up. He understands their reluctance to help him after leaving the country for over a year, but… to rekindle his entire relationship, their cooperation is needed.

   “Yes I am. I have a mate to get home to so, why would I stay here?” The panther turns to look at the older woman next to him. His Mother stands with her arms crossed over her chest and the most unimpressed expression on her face.

   “Don’t you think it’s about time you settled down with your _actual_ family? You should think about taking over my business and maybe getting married, having a nice wife and children.”

   “I think that I already have an _actual_ family, half of which I don’t even like. I would never take over your business and you know it, I’m just puzzled as to why you are saying this now after I just got my own studio. Also, I don’t know why you would even consider asking me to marry some stuck up rich brat just so that I can create the future heirs to your company. You know I have Jongdae, you even met him.” Not being able to look at his Mother anymore, he returns to packing his things. Yixing never once removes the engagement ring from his jacket.

   “I don’t like him. He’s not good enough for you, Yixing. You need to think about who would benefit you and to find someone better than… That!” She attempts to move in front of him, but he pushes her away; sneering slightly when she brushes too close to the pocket containing the ring.

   “I love him, Mum. I am not going to leave him just because you want me to. You always talk about how I should do better for myself, but what is better? If I leave him I will be the most depressed person and I would have no idea how to deal with life. This entire year has been torture and I know that I’ve hurt him. I am not in this relationship just for me, I’m in it for him as well. Jongdae has been through so much… Too much, and I need to be there for him. He needs someone to love him and I am that person. I also need him because without him I have no reason to life.”

   Yixing knows this is the last person he should have to explain his feelings to, allowing for the frustration to build up he looks at his watch to see that he has only three hours to get to the airport and catch his flight to Seoul. Zipping up the second, smaller suitcase, the panther ignores his Mother’s protests whilst grabbing his phone and keys before checking the important content in his briefcase. Confirming everything is there, and doing one last check of the room, he grabs his luggage to leave the hotel room. He chose to stay there because it’s his parents’ money, not his.

   “Yixing! You are not going back to Korea! I refuse to let you go!” The female Alpha runs in front of him, attempting to make a grab for his collar but being too slow when Yixing moves away.

   “I am going back to Korea and you will let me go. Now, move!” He doesn’t want to lose his temper, needing to remain professional when other hybrids are around. The last thing he expected was for this woman to be getting in the way of his life; after everything, it should be easy for her to let go of something she never had, just like Jongdae with his parents.

   “You have nothing in Korea. Over here, you have your family, a stable business for you to take over and a woman lined up ready to marry you.” She tries to reason, only making herself appear dumber than usual, splaying a hand on Yixing’s cheek as if trying to make herself care for her own son.

   “I don’t want to marry a complete stranger. I have everything I could ever need and want in Korea. I have a home that _I_ am perfectly capable of paying for without your help, the only family I did like were my grandparents and I have a mate who I am going to propose to when I get _home_. Speaking of which, I am running late.”

   With that, Yixing turns away from the very woman who birthed him into this world. In doing so, he turns away from his past, from his family, from the place he grew up in whilst sharing pleasant memories with his grandparents. He feels no regret in his abandonment, knowing that his grandparents passed away with good thoughts in their mind. They told him that they were proud of everything that he became and that, one day, things will go his way and his dreams will come true. Their words stuck in his mind, and a huge grin on his face, the panther tosses everything behind and he knows that they are proud of him; he knows that everything in his future lies on the other side of that plane and he can’t wait to get it.

 

****

 

** To Chanyeol: **

Just got on the plane, be there in a couple of hours.

 

** To Yixing: **

Okay. Me and Baek will be waiting outside. You’ll know when you see us.

 

****

 

**_ Baekhyun’s POV: _ **

 

   “Why are we picking this dickhead up? I should be at home with Jongdae, right now! Not seeing the man that will end up being murdered by my fucking hands!” 

   “Baek, can you calm down. Killing him isn’t going to get answers for anyone. You have my full permission to interrogate him as much as you want, but no killing.” Chanyeol shifts his gaze away from the road for a moment before looking back to concentrate on driving. The two of them are supposed to be picking Yixing up in a just under an hour and Chanyeol had to drag the puppy out with a lot of effort and persuasion.

   “But I want – “

   “No, Baek! You can’t kill him. I’m sure he has his reasons for leaving, you know he would never just leave like that without a reason.”

   “Yeah, I know.”

   They are silent for the rest of the journey, Chanyeol focused driving and Baekhyun sending numerous text messages to Jongdae. It is really hard for him to not spill the beans to his best friend, but he knows that it’s for the other’s own good. He and Chanyeol need to do a full interrogation of the panther before the latter becomes exposed to any life forms known as Kim Jongdae.

   “Right, we’re here.” The car pulls into curb, behind numerous taxis. They arrive just in time to see, what appears to be, hundreds of passengers coming out of the airport; luggage contained in numerous suitcases being carried by children whose parents are too lazy to do it themselves. Amidst the ruckus, a pair of shiny black ears can be seen until the rest of the people fan out in a way that makes a clear path to the not-so-missing panther. The latter is clad in formal business attire that had Baekhyun scoffing at how “professional” the Alpha is after all this time; compared to Jongdae who is as thin as a stick. Despite the snow leopard making an effort for him, he always looks tired and fed up with life. When Yixing arrives, his mate hops out of the car to help with the newcomer’s luggage, packing the Nissan’s boot with the average suitcases before they both hop back into the car and they are on their way again. The atmosphere couldn’t be more than awkward, so, after a few minutes and when they are on the motorway again, Baekhyun decides to speak up.

   “So… How have you been?” The addressed hybrid starts in his seat, turning from where he was glancing out of the window at the passing cars speeding by them. Chanyeol was going quite fast.

   “Shit.” 

   Baekhyun gives a sarcastic laugh to spite the other. He earns a warning glare from his mate before he moves on with the questioning.

   “Oh yes, your year has been shit. Tell me, when did you ever think it was a good idea to just abandon Jongdae? Do you have any idea how crap he has been feeling?”

   “I haven’t ever thought it was a good idea to leave him! I hated leaving him, I just did it for his own good!”

   “What part of any of this was for his own good!?” Baekhyun looks over his shoulder to glare at the man in their backseat; being met by a glare of his own.

   “All of it, Baek! My parents hate him and I didn’t want him to be around that kind of atmosphere again. It was enough with his parents let alone mine! I know I shouldn’t have left him but I was trying to protect him. I did this for him and I know I went the worst way about it but what else could I have done?”

   “You could have talked to him! You could have told him where you were going! But no! He was left thinking that you had abandoned him and he got so depressed that he stopped eating! He even stopped talking to all of us and stopped going out!”

   He sees Yixing’s face drop and feels a sense of accomplishment at making the other feel some pain. Even if it’s a small amount of pain, any will be accepted by this point.

   “I’m not proud of what I’ve done, Baekhyun. I didn’t tell him because he would have followed me. I haven’t contacted him because it would have been a distraction to what I needed to get done. I never meant to stay in China for that long but things weren’t going as well as I expected and my parents were making things difficult for me. I should have been back months ago but I wasn’t and I’ve hated every second away from him. I hate what I’ve done but trust me when I said it was for the best. He would have been so miserable out there.”

   Everyone falls silent, comprehending the panther’s words before Chanyeol deems it necessary to intervene.

   “What were you doing in China then?”

   “I was doing a business deal with my parents, entertainment companies, building companies and banks.”

   “Well if that doesn’t sound sketchy then I don’t know what does.” The Beta decides to throw in the odd comment, earning a hard stare from both Alphas.

   “And what did you get out of that?”

   They stop at a traffic light, allowing for Chanyeol to directly question the panther. The latter seems to be growing more frustrated with each question asked.

   “A shit ton of money and my own dance studio.”

   “No wonder things took a while.” The light changes back to green and they are off again, being only a few minutes away from Yixing’s apartment complex. Which also means, a few minutes away from Jongdae meeting his mate.

   “I have something I need to tell you.”

   “You haven’t found someone else, have you!?” Baekhyun leans across to strangle the Alpha, but is stopped by his mate’s strong arm pushing him back into the passenger’s seat.

   “No! I haven’t got anyone else, I would never do that to Jongdae!” Yixing holds his hands up in surrender to the puppy; giving the Beta too much satisfaction for his own good.

   “Then what is it?”

   “I want to ask Jongdae to marry me.”

   “…”

   “…”

   “I have no words, right now.” Chanyeol offers his dumb comment, somehow managing to park the car through the confusion evident on his face.

   “I want to do it on his birthday.”

   “That’s only two days away.” The puppy hybrid tries to hide the jealous undertone to the comment, but he knows it has failed. Despite his relationship with Chanyeol becoming stronger with each day, there will always be those feelings for Jongdae. In all honesty, they will never leave, but his focus is on making his life right with his mate, and that’s all that matters.

   “Well, if you want to do that then you need to get going.” The wolf hybrid grins cautiously; gulping when the other Alpha gets out of the car, grabs his items before stumbling off to the entrance.

   “Should we warn Jongdae?” The puppy asks, still looking at the retreating panther and relaxing at the feeling of his mate’s hand on his thigh.

   “I think they need to sort this out themselves.”

 

****

 

**_ Jongdae’s POV: _ **

 

   To say Jongdae’s annoyed would be an understatement. Baekhyun was supposed to be here an hour ago for Jongdae’s birthday get together, since both the Beta and Chanyeol are away in Japan for Chanyeol’s business meeting with another branch somewhere during his birthday. The three of them had planned on going out for a meal and then to maybe come back and watch a film. All the Omega wanted was to relax for the evening without anything getting in the way or without something going wrong. In their friendship group, that’s like asking for people to stop breathing. It just doesn’t happen.

   Over the last week, he has been fairly busy; contacting numerous shops in Seoul looking for a part time job. He wanted to start writing something, whether it was fiction or non-fiction. Jongdae dreams of being a writer, maybe even a lyricist for an entertainment company, on the side. Baekhyun has said, a few times, that they should get together and write songs with each other, but Jongdae knows that his friend needs to stay focused on following his dream himself. The last thing he wants is for the puppy hybrid to fail just because he was a distraction to the work the other needs to put in to do well. It’s a difficult industry out there, with music, and Baekhyun is going to need all the time and energy he can get from this point onwards.

   Jongdae’s mood dampens after sending numerous texts back and forth with his best friend. The other said that something suddenly came up and that he and Chanyeol are unable to make it this evening. No other explanation was given as to why, or as to what happened that they couldn’t come over this evening. Since this is for his birthday, the snow leopard feels he needs some form of an explanation.

   He can’t stay angry for long when a hesitant sounding knock comes from the front door. Wondering who it could be, since his friends said they couldn’t make it, Jongdae slumps over before mentally preparing himself for any kind of conversation. Waiting another second, to subdue the frustration brewing in his mind, he unlocks the door and swings it open. Completely unprepared for the hybrid standing directly in front of him.

   “But… What…? Why…? How…?” He can’t find the correct words, rendering the poor Omega speechless and unable to form any coherent sentence.

   “Hello, Jongdae. Long-time no see.” Yixing stands there, usual grin on his face to show that dimple Jongdae fell in love with. The Alpha’s hair is darker than it was a year ago and is now styled over his forehead; matching the professionalism of the clothes his mate is wearing. The Omega isn’t sure whether his eyes are playing tricks on him, but Yixing looks taller than he was.

   “Y-yixing?” He treads carefully, unsure as to whether he should believe what’s in front of him or conclude that his eyes are playing tricks on him.

   “Jongdae. I am so sorry for leaving you, I just – “

   The younger hybrid doesn’t allow the elder to finish the sentence before delivering a sharp slap across the face.

   “How could you!? You leave me for a whole fucking year and suddenly appear out of the blue! What is wrong with you!? Do you have any idea how much you hurt me!? I thought you were never coming back!” New tears start to form and make their way down his thinned cheeks; not wanting his mate to see him in such a way, he brings his bony hands up to cover his messy features. His whole body begins to shake with another painful sob that has him feeling cold and alone. That feeling instantly disappears when strong arms, he has been craving since the day they left, wrap around his body. The two of them collapse to the floor together, in the entrance to Jongdae’s apartment. Rough hands stroke his tail and behind his ears, before migrating to the small of his back to create soothing patterns that never fail to calm him.

   When the front door is closed, and his body is being lifted into a tight sturdy grip, he feels as if he is flying. His body is being taken back to the world he once knew, leaving behind the darkness in favour of this new light that begins to shine down upon them. Soft clouds can be felt on his back when the formidable force leaves him, and the cold is enveloped by this reassuring warmth that has him keening in delight. He has no clue as to how long his clothes have been off his body, or how long his lover’s lips have been toying with his, but it’s in this moment of uncertainty that he feels the most complete; the most loved he has ever felt. All the hatred, all the anger, toward this man above him evaporates. Even if it is only for a moment, Jongdae wants to enjoy the bliss that is about to come. No. He needs to enjoy this moment. It baffles the snow leopard, to no end, at how dependant he had become on this positive feeling; so, he will attempt to hold onto it for as long as possible.

   “I’m going to make love to you, Jongdae.”

   Sweet words are muttered in his ear, with his mate’s familiar hot breath tickling his ear. The other’s touches are light and delicate with a hint of desperation, as if trying to memorise every nook and cranny of the Omega’s body. Even in such a moment, he feels at home lying underneath the Alpha, and it’s a feeling he has missed for far too long. When the panther lifts his legs, and enters his body, is the second the duo become one again. Their connection isn’t rushed or animalistic, this time it’s slow and meaningful; allowing each other to relish in the feeling of one another. As soon as Yixing’s cock brushes against his prostate, all inhibitions are lost and he wills his mind to reach out to the other, letting him in again and forgiving him with no real explanation. The Omega side of him needs to submit to the Alpha, tells him to forgive and forget because the other came back. Jongdae concludes that if Yixing had found someone else then the latter would smell different, but the scent is just as addicting as before. If not more.

   “Yixing.”

 The other’s thrusts remain at a tantalising speed, stuck in the heavenly feeling of each other’s body. He loves the sensation of his lover’s cock sliding against his walls, and when he pries open his eyes to stare at the other, he knows Yixing feels the same. The man on top leans down to capture their lips together in another heart-warming kiss, picking up the pieces of their broken hearts. No tongues are used, this time, the two of them wanting to savour the moment with each other. As if the other will disappear if they part for even a second.

   “I love you. I love you so much. I am so sorry.” Yixing mumbles between heavy kisses to the Omega’s lips. In response, he wraps his thin arms around his lover’s still broad shoulders; drawing their two bodies closer than before.

   “I know.” He moans, arching his back when the panther’s cock showers his bundle of nerves with attention. Pleasured tears form from how oversensitive he is from the constant abuse to his prostate. The snow leopard’s nails dig into the other’s back, dragging furious red marks along the muscled pale skin. His mate growls in response, the long-lost noise like music to Jongdae’s ears, picking up the speed of his thrusts, slightly, increasing the tension between them. Every movement from the Alpha brings him nearer to the needed release. He knows that it is too soon but, after a year, his sensitivity is heightened.

   “Fuck, baby. I’m so close.” The other breathes onto the sensitive spot on his neck; sucking a large mark not long after.

   “Me too.”

   The release isn’t the strongest, but it certainly is the most intense. Rather than it releasing tension built up from lust, after dancing around each other in one of their usual games, it is filled with love. Love for each other and the promise for something more in the future. They stare into each other’s eyes and Jongdae is shocked to see the amount of hurt in Yixing. He can feel the regret drifting off the other; can feel the need and desperation. Jongdae knows because he felt it all when his mate was gone. It’s then that he knows the panther never wanted to leave, never wanted to be separated. But, he came back. The only question is whether he will continue to come back.

   Later on, when the two are cuddled together on the sofa with a cup of tea in hand and a block of chocolate between them, Jongdae listens to Yixing and his mate’s explanation for leaving. During some of the story, he feels upset and betrayed, during other points he is proud of the other for his tremendous achievement. Not many people can sacrifice their family in favour for a mate and a business that is unsure to do well. Although, Jongdae is sure that Yixing’s attractiveness will be enough attention as it is. He doesn’t want to understand why his lover left, but he does. He knows that he would have been a distraction, especially if he had gone with the other, and he knows that he would have been hurt if he was around the Alpha’s parents. He has been completely fooled by their façade, and he couldn’t be more grateful to his mate for putting his wellbeing before his own.

   “I know I was wrong, and I will do anything and everything to make it up to you. I promise that I will never leave your side again.”

   Like that, they stay in silence. More things will be spoken later but, until then, Jongdae just wants to feel the elder. He rides the Alpha until his legs begin to burn with the effort, even then he never stops. He is taken against the kitchen counter whilst trying to make dinner, happiness bringing  back his appetite for food, and then once more in the shower. Both collapse into a tired heap on Jongdae’s bed, muttering words of love and comfort to each other; Yixing asks forgiveness many times more only to be silenced with a passionate kiss from the Omega. They fall asleep feeling the happiest they have been in over a year. 

   In each other’s arms.


End file.
